Transitions and Tholians!
by mpalmer89
Summary: Two people crash inside the 'Wrong Dimensions' while searching for help saving their own Milky Way Galaxy from an unseen threat!
1. Escaping the Romulan Empire!

Location: Deep Space.

The year is 1998 from the Romulan Occupation of the Planet Earth.

The Romulan Scout Ship was no match for the two Romulan Bird of Prey Class Starships discharging their Disruptor Cannons at them as they tried to escape to the Suliban Cabal at Warp Two.

"They are still behind us!" David Pierce yelled at his new 15 year old partner in frustration.

"I know that, but our Disruptor Cannons are next to useless when I can't hit the targets with them!" Michael Palmer yelled back in annoyance.

"I can't outrun the Romulans and teach you how to work our weapons at the same time! Just keep shooting at them until I think of something else to do about them!" David responds tiredly to the teenager.

"You Steal this Romulan Starship and you have no plan for 'Saving Humanity from the Romulans' yet?" Palmer snapped tiredly.

"Listen, Kid, we need help to Overthrow the Romulans, one ship against thousands is not going to work, so we are heading for the Suliban Cabal that the Romulans are trying to defeat." Major David Pierce Responded.


	2. Escaping in the wrong direction!

Location: Romulan Space and the Romulan Defense Outposts!

The Romulan Scout Ship was no match for the two Romulan Birds of Prey still chasing it across the Milky Way Galaxy.

The sight of thousands of Romulan Cargo Transports and Romulan Mining Freighters appearing on Sensors ahead of them had the two Humans panicking and stopping their Warp Drive in alarm.

"I'm turning the Cloaking Device on before something else happens!" David says before flying into the nearest Romulan Convoy to avoid suspicion.

Two hours of following the Romulan Mining Freighters around to avoid being found out had worked and they left the Solar System with the same convoy on their Impulse Drive.

"Any clue where we are going to?" Palmer asked curiously.

"Asteroid Mining or some Mining Planet most likely." David replied watching their Sensor Scans of the area around them.

"None of the Romulans know that this vessel is stolen yet and I want to be gone before they do figure it out." David remarked mostly to himself in thought.


	3. Hidden inside the Mining Convoys!

Location: Romulan Space and the Romulan Defense Outposts!

The two Romulan Birds of Prey had returned to the Romulan Scout Ship's Sensors with four more Romulan Bird of Prey Class Starships searching all their convoys for them.

The Romulans communicated with all their convoys and did Sensor Scans for their Starship at each one before moving to the next convoy to start over again.

"I can't engage the Warp Drive without them following us and I do not know what else to do." David stated while searching the computer for ideas to the problem at hand.

"Warp Shadows, this can work for us." David said before typing commands into the computer quickly.

The Romulan Science Probe launched itself and began to generate enough Warp Shadows to cause thousands of Sensor Ghosts of the Stolen Romulan Ship to confuse all of the Romulan Convoys into thinking they were escaping when they were just watching the Romulans to see what their reactions would be to the Science Probe.

The Science Probe records the Warp Fields of the Romulan Starships around it and transmits more Sensor Ghosts besides the Stolen Romulan Scout Ship to bewilder the Romulans following it away from the convoys.

David programs two more Science Probes to cause false Warp Field Signatures of their Stolen Romulan Scout Ship and sent them towards another convoy of Mining Ships ahead of their convoy to confuse the Romulans.

Major David Pierce watched the Romulans go after the Warp Shadows and relaxed himself slowly.


	4. The Romulans search the Mining Convoys!

Location: Romulan Mining Convoy!

With False Warp Field Signatures of the Stolen Romulan Scout Ship coming from two directions at once, the Romulan Commanders were confused and distrustful of their Sensor Readings of the area until they know what was going on.

The First Romulan Science Probe is discovered to be the cause of the False Warp Field Signatures and destroyed at once because of it.

The other two Romulan Science Probes keep sending out their False Warp Field Signatures and start generating the Warp Shadows used by the first probe being downloaded into them to help disguise itself from being found out more quickly.

David Pierce saw that all the Romulan Convoys are going to the same place since he was flying along side them with the Impulse Drive anyway and the Romulans had been searching for him at Warp Speeds for almost four hours until they destroyed the probe to return to the Romulan Convoys again.

The Romulan Commanders found Warp Shadows coming from two more locations inside their own Mining Convoys as they returned to their search for the stolen craft that they wanted to use for target practice after what the Human Slaves did to waste their time beforehand.


	5. The Imaginary Klingons appear!

Location: Romulan Mining Convoy!

The False Warp Field Signatures of the Stolen Romulan Scout Ship told the Romulans that the escaped Humans were running in all directions, but finding the probes behind all the Sensor Ghosts told them that the Humans were still inside the Romulan Mining Convoy and scared of being discovered.

After all the probes causing Sensor Problems were destroyed, the Romulans would search the convoy again and capture the Humans that programmed the probes to fool them in the first place.

A flood of panic hit their Communications from their Mining Convoy as Klingon Warp Signatures appear on the Romulan Sensors and two Romulan Scout Ships were attacking the Asteroids around the Klingon Warp Signatures to buy time for the convoy to escape the D-5 Klingon Battlecruisers.

David Pierce was smiling to himself as he attacked the False Warp Field Signatures of the D-5 Klingon Battlecruisers of his last two probes to deceive the convoy into thinking the threat was real.

The only problem was the other Romulan Scout Ship following their ship to defend the Romulan Mining Convoy from the Imaginary Klingons while dodging the Asteroid Debris they were flying into.

"What do we do about our Romulan Escort Ship?" Palmer asked while blasting the Asteroid Debris out of their way and causing more with the Disruptor Cannons to hide their ship behind.

"We do nothing and allow them to think we know nothing when we open fire on the probes causing the Imaginary Klingons to appear." David explains looking worried as he tried to change their Warp Field Signatures to avoid detection.


	6. The Imaginary Klingon Threat!

Location: Asteroid Belts near the Romulan Mining Convoy.

The False Warp Field Signatures of the Klingon Fleet was everywhere on Sensors, but the two Romulan Scout Ships were both firing blindly into the Asteroid Belts to evade being targetted by the Klingons that only the Humans knew were not there to destroy them.

The two Romulan Scout Ships fly deeper into the Asteroid Belts towards the False Warp Field Signatures of the Klingon Fleet while still firing blindly as they closed on their targets.

After the two probes are destroyed, the two Scout Ship return to the Romulan Convoy and the other ship reports their findings to the other Romulans that search the Asteroids thinking that the escaped Humans wandered into them during the confusion.

"The Romulans are searching the Asteroid Belts and I'm transmitting a text message for Romulan Reinforcements towards the Romulan Defense Outpost we left from to help defend the Mining Convoy to make checking every Romulan Craft in the area more problematic for them." David says as the transmission starts repeating itself.

"I hope you know what you are doing because I didn't." Palmer remarks worriedly before finding somewhere to sleep at.

The Romulan Scout Ship enters into the Unstable Warp Field to David's disbelief while the Romulans see their damaged vessel fall out of Warp Speeds and read their text transmissions to jump to the idea that their convoys are under attack by the Klingons that the convoy was yelling about earlier.


	7. Repairs needed!

Location: Between the Romulan Mining Convoy and the Romulan Defense Outpost.

The Romulans were sending fleets towards their Mining Convoys and David Pierce's Scout Ship was drifting out of control.

"Shields, I need Shields!" David told himself as he checked that the Shield Generators are working and raised to avoid the Romulans transporting onto the ship.

The Warp Drive was useless and David was trying to make it look like the Navigational Computer was broken by flying in circles with the Impulse Drive, but he knows for a fact that he can not escape the Romulans using the Impulse Drive.

Sending a distorted voice transmission asking for repairs to the Romulan Defense Outpost gave him a few hours while the Romulans decided where to fix his vessel at.

The Romulans were debating where the nearest Repair Facilities are at and had not made up their minds yet because of it.

David cloaks the ship and heads for the Romulan Defense Outpost thinking that his good luck can't last forever while the Romulans are watching his actions.


	8. Being found out!

Location: The Romulan Defense Outpost.

The Romulan Repair Teams were not worried about meeting the crew to David's relief as he hides in the Command Center and waits for them to repair the ship without finding out that it was stolen like he fears they would now that the Romulans are looking around the damaged systems for themselves.

"The Warp Field Generators are not working right." The Romulan Engineers told the distorted voice thinking that the Tal Shiar was using the Scout Ship for something or the Romulan Commander was hiding from the Tal Shiar for some reason that they didn't want to know about as they repaired the Warp Drive and left the vessel as fast as they can.

The Romulan Armada sent to their Mining Convoys was returning to the area and they were communicating with the Defense Outpost.

Everything fell apart after David noticed the Defense Outpost was targetting his ship and he engaged the Warp Drive towards the first Solar System in the Navigational Computer that he saw without knowing where it was in advance.

Location: Nausicaan Shipyards.

The Nausicaan Destroyers saw the Romulans invade their space and attacked them on sight.

Mister David Pierce had no clue who the Nausicaans were, but he knows that they are attacking his ship as he tried to escape the battle at Full Impulse while the Romulans are dropping into the Solar System behind him.

Not wanting to be destroyed or captured by anyone, David heads away from the Nausicaan Solar System at Full Impulse and has no clue how big Nausicaan Territory is while being in the middle of it.


	9. Hidden inside another Mining Convoy!

The Nausicaans and the Romulans are still fighting each other as the 35 year old Mister David Pierce tried to escape the Combat Zone at Full Impulse Power.

Checking the Navigational Computer for somewhere else to get away from the battle outside was hard since the Translation Program for turning the Romulan Language into English was slow going at best and David needed to use the Warp Drive before anyone came after his stolen Romulan craft again.

David cloaks the ship, but the fact that more Nausicaan Starships are coming from the direction he is escaping towards to join the skirmish behind him is a bad sign and the only good news is they do not notice him with the Cloaking Device on when they join the fighting against the Romulans.

The Nausicaan Starbase and the Mining Stations appearing on David's Sensor Display ahead of his vessel are another bad sign as he enters the convoy of Nausicaan Mining Freighters in worry that the Cloaking Device will stop working while the Nausicaans are everywhere around him.

"Well, the Romulans have lost me, but I'm hiding from another species that also want to use me for target practice if they find me! What next?" David says tiredly as he follows the Mining Convoys towards the Asteroid Mining Site and stopped the ship next to the first asteroid that was not being mined yet.


	10. The Vulcans save them!

The Nausicaans had no idea that anyone was hidden inside their Mining Convoys at all, but David only wanted to find a better hiding place than the Asteroid Mining Site that they were using for when the Cloaking Device was turned off because it was draining all the power from being on all the time.

David was falling asleep at the controls and he knows that he has to rest, but the Nausicaans might discover his starship at any moment.

Young Palmer was not sure when he found David passed out on the Bridge of their Romulan vessel, but he ran over to check if he was alive before he looked at the Sensors and the Cloaking Device Status Display.

The Cloaking Device was on and Unknown Mining Convoys were moving nearby.

Palmer frowned before entering Coordinates into the Navigational Computer and pulling out a hidden Vulcan Communicator to report that he was on his way.

Captain Tavek watched as the Romulan Scout Ship decloaked and the young Human Spy reported his location inside the Romulan craft.

The Vulcans quickly beam over to find Human and Romulan Corpses everywhere they looked before finding two of their Human Spies alive on the Bridge waiting for them.

"The rest of the Humans are all dead, but two of them survived long enough to steal one of the Romulan Starships for the Vulcan High Command to study." Captain Tavek listens to the report before asking if the Andorians have warned the Romulans about their movements yet.


	11. Vulcan food dispensators and computers!

Young Palmer was bored with the Vulcans and being the teenaged Human that he was caused the wandering off that the Vulcans found so tiresome to deal with repeatly.

The Vulcans had taught the two Humans how to work their Computer Databases hopeful that the infomation they had would keep the Humans under control while they studied it for themselves.

For David Pierce the computer knowledge keeps him researching everything he can find on the Milky Way Galaxy that the Vulcans know about, but the younger Michael Palmer is one bored teenager looking for something to do besides reading because the Vulcans have no computer games at all.

The Vulcan Planet was scorching hot, but the food dispensators provided lots of new beverages to deal with the heat and food keeps Palmer out of everyone's way for the most part.


	12. The Andorians sided with the Romulans!

Young Palmer was still bored and looking for something to do on the Planet Vulcan.

Meditation and Research was all the Vulcans did at their jobs, so Palmer asked to explore outside their Command Center.

The Vulcans wanted the two Humans to be their secret guests to learn how the Romulans conquered their Planet Earth so quickly when the Andorians followed T'Mir to the Humans and asked the Romulans to join forces against the Vulcans.

The mixture of Andorians and Romulans had invaded the Humans looking for T'Mir's crew that had left already.


	13. Aftermath of the Romulan Invasion!

T'Mir blamed herself for the Romulans and Andorians invading the Planet Earth together. The Humans had no Starships to defend themselves with and the Vulcans allowed their enemies to invade them when the Andorian Starship escaped their notice.

The Andorians thought that the Vulcans are going to train the Humans to fight for the Vulcan High Command and the Romulans only made things worse when they ambushed the Vulcans sent to check on the Humans without telling the Andorians what was going on.

The Romulans had attacked some Military Centers from orbit and left the Human Governments to turn on each other before they invaded the winners in the aftermath of destruction they caused to soften the Planet Earth for them.

The fact that the Eugenics Wars had started when the Earth Governments turned on each other over the Romulan Bombardment had made it easier for the Romulans to take power before the Human Augments noticed them and fought back.

Normal Humans are stealing technology and turning themselves into the Human Augments to defeat the Romulans while the Andorians are searching for the debris from T'Mir's Vessel.


	14. The Vulcans go to the Planet Earth!

The Human Governments turned to the Eugenics Research that caused the Eugenics Wars all around them to stop the Romulans because they had no other choice!

The Military Forces of the Planet Earth are fighting against themselves as much as the Romulan Invaders, the Euporpean Survivors worried about the Russians taking control of Europe while the Chinese are defending themselves from everyone around them in fear of losing their own lands with the threat of the Romulans that are attacking the Americans showing up.

News of the Vulcans coming to save Humanity was received with mixed reactions. Some thought that it was a Romulan Deception, others thought the Vulcans wanted to conquer the Planet Earth also and some welcomed the Vulcans to fight at their sides in hope that Humanity can save itself from destruction.


	15. Worried Americans, part 1!

"Our Nuclear Missiles keep hitting some kind of energy shields and the Romulans overwhelm us because our weapons are no match for them." The American Generals talk among themselves.

"Any truth in the stories about the Vulcans?" General Johnson asked.

"The Romulans and Vulcans had been seen fighting each other, but none of the Vulcans have done anything to contact the United States yet." The answer came back confusing them.

"Are the Vulcans unaware that the American Government survived the Romulan Invasion or are they just ignoring us?" The Generals asked themselves in worry.


	16. Worried Americans, part 2!

Star Trek: New Worlds Point of View of the Romulan Invasion.

A gray Vulcan Colony Hub was being built among the ruins of Kentucky State as the Romulan Colony Structures all over the United States of America began sending out Romulan Vehicles against the Human Military Forces trying to stop them.

Worker Bee and Construction Bee Vehicles use their Grappler Arms and Welding Lasers to help construction of new structures for every Interstellar Power in the Milky Way Galaxy. This made hiring other species easier to train since everyone used the same kind of Construction Equipment that the Vulcans had sold to them during their first meeting or had the Andorian Black Market sell it to them from stolen Vulcan Technology.

With the Humans outmatched by the Plasma Weapons of the Romulan Disruptor Cannons, the Vulcans had decided to send their own troops to save them from being enslaved.

The only problem was Humanity was not unified under one Planetary Government and appeared to be fighting themselves as much as they fought their Romulan Invaders.

The Vulcans found the Human Actions very illogical and began questioning if the Humans are going insane from fighting the Romulans.


	17. Worried Americans, part 3!

Star Trek: New Worlds Point of View of the Romulan Invasion.

A gray Vulcan Colony Hub was built next to the Construction Yard and Vehicle Yard starting the first Vulcan Colony on the Planet Earth.

The Eastern Mountain Coal Fields of Kentucky State had vast amounts of Naturals Resources like Timber, Coal, Oil and Natural Gas, but none of the Raw Dilithium that the Vulcans are doing Geological Surveys with their Sensors for.

All the Raw Minerals they needed like Talgonite or Kelbonite were not found on the Planet Earth which might explain why the Romulans are moving as slow as the Vulcans were to build their Colony Structures to defend themselves from.

Having Raw Dilithium, Talgonite, Silicon, Kelbonite, Magnesite Ore and Dolamide transported across Solar Systems to build their Surface Structures must be why the Romulans are using Starships to intimate the Humans from the air instead of attacking with Combat Vehicles to hunt them down right away.

The Vulcans frowned as they realized that they can't mine the resources they needed on the Planet Earth to build Artillery Vehicles for themselves and the Romulans had Platoons already armed with Disruptor Rifles roaming the area around them.


	18. Worried Americans, part 4!

The United States National Guard was only holding their own against the Romulan Platoons firing Disruptor Rifles because they had both Air Support and Artillery Support while the Romulans only had Photon Grenades to make Mortar Attacks with because the Romulans had not anticipated that the Humans would be the only ones able to build Combat Vehicles during the Romulan Invasions of the Planet Earth.

The Vulcans have the Romulan Starships distracted, but the Vulcans know that the Romulans can return in greater numbers at any time and the Humans have no clue how powerful the Romulan Star Empire really is!

The Photon Grenades began exploding around the Combat Vehicles of the United States National Guard causing blinding flashes, but only killing the Infantry Units and a small handful of the Human Tanks while the rest continue to overwhelm the Romulan troops that are retreating.

Several M1128 Stryker Mobile Gun System Tanks emerge from the American National Guard's advance into the Romulan Disruptor Bombardment that vaporizes the American numbers, but keeps being overran by the Humans regardless of the Romulan Technological Weaponry.

The irony of the Humans having better Ground Defenses than the Romulans expected from anyone besides the Klingons made them regroup and become more defensive while the Vulcans are becoming more aggressive in their attacks on the Romulans.


	19. Worried Americans, part 5!

"The Vulcans are starting to offer Medical Supplies and their own Weaponry to other Countries in exchange for their cooperation! The Canadians and the Russians are trying to talk the Vulcans out of sharing their technology to Third World Countries that would misuse it right now!" The American Military Officers yelled at each other in panic.

"The Vulcans are asking all Human Countries to share technology against the Romulan Invaders and so far the whole planet thinks they are insane because of it!" American Intelligence reports.

"The only Interstellar Power willing to protect Humanity from the Romulans appears to be crazy or very ignorant of Earth Politics!" General Johnson points out looking uneasy about the possibility of every Human Dictatorship going after the Vulcan Technology all at once!


	20. Worried Americans, part 6!

General Johnson had finally been able to contact the Vulcans who had sent Captain Tellus to explain how erratic the Vulcans thought Humanity was being in the middle of the Romulan Invasion of their planet.

Vulcan Captain Tellus was unsure how to react after General Johnson showed him the Planetary History from World War Two and tried to defend Humanity's Current Instability by showing how far they had developed since the chaos happened.

Captain Tellus was reminded of the Vulcan Time of Awakening and become more worried for the Humans with each study of their Planetary History leading him to one inescapable conclusion.

The Humans needed the Vulcans because they are developing towards their own version of Surak's leadership appearing and the Romulans would turn Humanity towards a new Dark Age instead.


	21. Worried Americans, part 7!

General George Johnson watched the bewildered reaction that the Vulcan Captain Tellus had on his face after looking at Earth History from World War Two and wonders what the person had thought about it.

"I need to contact my Government about starting an exchange of Historical Information between our two planets at once!" The Vulcan Captain Tellus proclaimed before running out of the room calling to another Vulcan Soldier nearby that looked more confused about what was going on than the Humans watching his behavior did.

The Vulcan High Command was surprised when Captain Tellus asked for the exchange of Historical Information between the Humans and the Vulcans to take place.

"What you are asking for will require the construction of the Vulcan Embassy Building on the Planet Earth." The Vulcan Ambassador Kuvak stated knowing that he would be called to open Diplomatic Relations with the Humans if the Vulcan Embassy was approved by the rest of the Vulcan High Command.


	22. Worried Americans, part 8!

After the Vulcan High Command approved the construction of the Vulcan Embassy Building on the Planet Earth, Vulcan Ambassador Kuvak had been sent to open Diplomatic Relations between the Human Governments and the Vulcan High Command during the war with the Romulan Empire that was just starting.

The nearest Vulcan Command Center was the Vulcan Listening Post hidden inside some Abandoned Apartment Buildings that the Humans had left to find better hiding places when the Romulans had marched into their cities to capture them for slave laborers to build things for them.

The Wooden Barricades that the Human Slaves are forced to build to prevent the Vulcans from saving them are intended to delay all Infantry Units from getting to the Romulans before they kidnapped all the Humans for themselves to put in Labor Camps that the Human Slaves would build to work inside of afterwards.


	23. Worried Americans, part 9!

The demoralizing effect of building their own Labor Camps had the Humans disturbed and distrustful of each other as the Romulans tested their loyalty by asking if any of them wanted to contribute to the Romulan Empire without working inside of the Labor Camps.

The Humans that agreed to the Romulan's Offer are working inside Recycling Centers to remove rubble and wreckage from abandoned locations that the Romulans want occupied for their own usefulness.

The Humans that are proven trustworthy in the Recycling Centers are given better Employment Choices like being an Accountant or Architect for the Romulans that run the Labor Camps.

The Human Accountants and Architects would help restore the Abandoned Cities for the Romulan Empire while the other Human Collaborators started Farming Communities to help feed everyone else.


	24. Worried Americans, part 10!

The Human Collaborators began salvaging any working vehicles they can find for transportation and Farming Equipment to grow Corn with or look after their Goats.

The Kentucky State of the United States had very little that the Romulans saw being useful to them, but the Human Collaborators found the Natural Resources essential to rebuilding the damage done to their Population Centers.

The Vulcans and the United States National Guard had both sent Platoons into the area to hunt for the Romulan Colony Hub that acted as the Planetary Command Center for the Romulan Ground Forces that had been retreating lately on them.

With the Romulan Infantry falling back into new defensive positions and the Romulan Mortar Teams hidden behind some Civilian Vehicles that had been turned into improvised barricades that the Vulcans had marched towards to remove when the ambush waiting for them happened.

The Vulcans retreated from the Mortar Strikes before the United States National Guard called their Air Support to bomb the Romulan Ambush apart.


	25. Worried Americans, part 11!

The Romulan Mortar Teams had hidden themselves all over the Abandoned Human Cities to ambush the Vulcan Infantry and buy time for their Reinforcements to land with the supplies they needed to build their own Combat Vehicles to stop the Humans from overwhelming them!

The Romulan Colony Hub was upgrading itself to the Improved Romulan Colony Hub and the Romulan Vehicle Yard was still being built while the resources are being beamed to them from the Romulan Starships fighting the Vulcans.

The Vulcans and the Romulans both had to import the same kind of resources from other Solar Systems to manufacture everything from, so both sides can steal supplies from crashed Starships while the Humans didn't have the resupply problems to deal with at all!


	26. Worried Americans, part 12!

The Romulan Command Staff are continually reminded that the Planet Earth has no Raw Dilithium as all their Construction Plans are disrupted by it and annoyed them repeatly as the Humans keep overwhelming the Romulan Infantry sent against them.

In less than one year all the Romulan Colony Hubs inside the United States of America had been destroyed or captured by the United States National Guard and Kentucky State was returned to American Control again.

Salvaged Romulan Technology was soon everywhere in the United States of America as the Vulcan Embassy was being built to coordinate the reconstruction period that was following the failed Romulan Invasion.


	27. Worried Mexicans, part 1!

The Romulan Invasion of Mexico had lasted longer than the one against the Americans only because of the Romulan D-5 Battlecruisers that they bought from the Klingons to blast the Mexican Population Centers from the air before they beamed their Romulan Infantry down to start the invasion in the first place!

The Vulcan Suurok Class Starships started to fly above the American Cities before they noticed the Romulan D-5 Battlecruisers in Mexico and attacked them instead, preventing any help getting to the Romulan Colony Hubs in North America while the Vulcan Infantry started beaming into the area.

The Mexicans had cursed being driven away from their homes and fought back with everything they had!

The Romulans scattered as they saw the Vulcan Starships bombarding them with Particle Beams and the Mexicans converging from another direction.


	28. Worried Mexicans, part 2!

The Romulans scattered in panic as the Mexican Troops swarmed after them firing wildly to prevent their escape.

The Romulans ran blindly behind whatever they can find and retaliated with Plasma Rifles slicing holes into the Surrounding Human Buildings like a knife into butter while dissecting the Mexicans randomly in green energy discharges.

The erratic suppressing fire from the Romulan Infantry dismembers the Mexican Charge into horrified screams as they realized the green beams are carving the Mexicans apart and cornering the Romulans massacred their own ranks into retreating.

"We need Armored Vehicles to hunt the Romulan Infantry down with before news of how they massacred our superior numbers demoralizes the faith in the Mexican Army completely!" The Mexican Colonel demanded as he stormed into the meeting to find all the Generals agreeing with him after the repeated defeats they just had!


	29. Worried Mexicans, part 3!

The Romulans scattered into Abandoned Buildings as the smell of burning flesh and the sight of Human Looters covers their movements from detection by the Mexican Army.

The Romulans had been lucky that the Mexican Infantry had not kept charging at them while melting debris rained down from the Romulan Plasma Fire that caused it or the Mexicans would have burned the Romulans alive along with them in the resulting explosion.

The combined melting debris and the Erratic Plasma Bombardment from the Terrified Romulans must have hit some Falling Gas Stove from one of the Mexican Apartment Buildings in retrospection, but whatever happened desolated the Mexican Morale and horrified the Romulan Survivors into running for their lives!

"Who in their right minds puts Flammable Products everywhere in sight inside their own environments?" The Romulans demanded after their weapons had ignited more Gas Mains fighting against the Mexican Army than anyone saw coming.

After the Mexican Cities started burning around them, both the Romulans and the Mexicans had ran for their lives in fear of the Exploding Automobiles added to the falling debris burning everywhere they looked!


	30. Worried Mexicans, part 4!

The Romulan Plasma Weapons caused more desolation than even they expected with Gasoline Vehicles discarded everywhere inside the Exploding Mexican Cities that the Romulans fought inside of and the Gas Mains had been a big shock when they had been hit by Directed Plasma Beams for the first time also!

The Romulans had concluded that the Fossil Fuel Technology around them was too unstable to continue the invasion with their Plasma Rifles and orders a full retreat deeper into the Desolated Mexican Territory they had just chased the Human Faction called the Mexicans out of beforehand to regroup themselves!

Above the heads of the Romulan Infantry was the Vulcan Starships shooting down their Romulan Starships battling against them.

The five American Comanche Helicopters flying into Mexican Air Space sending Radio Transmissions asking if the Mexicans needed American Assistance to defeat the Romulans that are retreating away from them had gone unnoticed in the Romulan Panicking!


	31. Worried Mexicans, part 5!

The Americans and Mexicans are comparing their information on the Romulan Invaders together while they talked about Sharing Equipment to work together.

The Vulcans had taken actions without telling anyone what they are doing and the result was finding the Vulcan Listening Post built inside of some American Apartment Buildings after the Romulans had been defeated in the area.

The Vulcan Listening Post had Sensor Technology that the Americans had never seen before and the fact that the Vulcans offered to share the building with the American Military made everyone unsure what the Vulcans plan to do if espionage on the United States of America was not their true goal as many of the more skeptical American Generals thought it was going to be!


	32. Worried Mexicans, part 6!

"You are testing the Comanche Helicopter Program in battle?" The Mexicans asked worriedly.

"The RAH-66 Comanche Helicopters are providing the Air Support that your troops are going to need against the Romulans if they have more Mortar Teams to cover their retreat like last time!" General Wesley Kanne Clark proclaimed frowning at the Mexican's distrustful reaction to the United States coming to save them from being overrun by the Romulan Invasion Forces.

"We don't need your Air Support because we already have the Romulans in full retreat!" The Mexican Army stated.

"How long can you keep the Romulans on the run?" General Wesley demanded.

"We are not really sure why they are retreating in the first place!" The Mexicans admit more worriedly.

"Did any of you consider that this might just be the Romulan's idea of ambushing you while you think that you are winning instead of wasting resources trying to fight scattered skirmishes all over the place?" General Wesley asked retrospectively as the Mexicans looked at each other in thought.


	33. Worried Mexicans, part 7!

"The Romulans have the Mexicans so terrified that they stopped thinking and started reactively walking into ambushes instead!" General Wesley Kanne Clark complained in frustration at what he was dealing with.

"The Mexican Government welcomes the Vulcan Food Shipments with open arms!" Someone proclaimed and everyone saw crates full of supplies had been beamed down with one of the Vulcan Personal Access Display Devices.

The Mexicans are reading the Vulcan Computer Padd while the Americans start wondering what is going on.


	34. Worried Mexicans, part 8!

"The Vulcans did what?" General George Johnson demanded in surprise.

"The Vulcans transported Vegetarian Food Shipments to Mexico, Canada and Honduras before beaming more Vegetarian Food Shipments throughout South American Countries to encourage Vegetarianism among them." The American Government Adviser reported worriedly.

"Why do our only Interstellar Allies against the Romulans have to be the Insane Vulcans?" General George Johnson asked himself wondering what they would do next.


	35. Worried Mexicans, part 9!

General George Johnson allowed the Vulcans to keep their Colony Hubs and Construction Yards inside the United States of American wondering why all the Vulcan Buildings are painted the same dark gray color.

All the Romulan Buildings are painted green and besides the different color used, the technology used by all the Vulcan Buildings appeared to be identical structurally to the Romulan Buildings in every way that the Americans found suspicious.

Either the Romulans had stolen all their Technological Developments from the Vulcans beforehand or every Interstellar Power's Technological Developments had become uniform from salvaging each other's debris all the time.


	36. Worried Mexicans, part 10!

General George Johnson stared at the DNA results on the dead Romulans in disbelief.

"When did you think that hiding the fact that the Romulans are genetic offshoots of the Vulcans would inspire Humanity to trust you?" General George Johnson demanded from the Vulcans in outrage.

"The Romulans are our Internal Security Problems. The Romulan Faction left the Planet Vulcan during our Time of Awaking and have repeatedly tried to overthrow the Vulcan Government because of cultural changes that developed between us over time." The Vulcan Ambassador explained quietly to General George Johnson.

"Why did the Romulans invade Humanity in the first place?" General Johnson demanded wanting answers.

"We believe the Romulans were doing espionage when the Planet Earth was first discovered and they decided to turn Humans into their Slave Labor Force against the Vulcan High Command." The Vulcans admit.


	37. Worried Mexicans, part 11!

General George Johnson stared at the DNA results on the dead Romulans in disbelief at what he had just learned.

"When did Humans become pawns in the Interstellar Power Struggles of the Milky Way Galaxy?" General Johnson asked himself worriedly.

The Vulcans thought the Romulans invaded the Humans because they found out about them from espionage.

The idea that the Planet Earth was invaded because of Romulan Espionage on the Vulcans made General George Johnson very uneasy.


	38. Worried Mexicans, part 12!

The Mexican Government was overjoyed to allow the Vulcans to hunt the Romulans down for themselves because the Romulan Plasma Weapons had proved themselves to be environmentally hazardous to their Gas Mains.

Frustration at having every Mexican City burned down because of the Romulan Plasma Weapons used against them had the Mexican Government rebuilding Apartment Buildings to provide for the survivors.

Refugee Camps are being built all over the United States and Mexico to deal with the aftermath of the Romulan Invasion Forces that had trashed both their lands while the Vulcan Platoons advanced on the Romulans.


	39. Worried Mexicans, part 13!

The Comanche Helicopters provided the American Air Cover for the Vulcan Platoons as they advanced towards the retreating Romulans.

Burned Down Human Cities had greeted the Vulcan Infantry as the fires had been put out from the skirmishes fought beforehand and the Vulcans sneaked slowly into the area being watchful for Romulan Snipers or Romulan Mortar Teams left behind to ambush them to buy time for the rest of the Romulan Platoons to return themselves back to their Romulan Colony Hub for new orders.

Green Particle Beams ricochet off debris as the Vulcans scatter to avoid the Romulan Snipers firing blindly at the sounds of their footsteps in the middle of the night.


	40. Worried Mexicans, part 14!

The Romulan Particle Rifles used by the Romulan Snipers continued firing blindly in the dark while the irritation that their superiors had been right about the Vulcans marching after them had prevented them getting any sleep because they had been waiting to ambush them all day when their proximity detectors woke them up when they are just trying to get the rest they need!

The tired and very irritated Romulan Snipers were now blasting everything that moved to ensure that they can get some sleep because the proximity detectors keep making alarm clock noises whenever something moved below the Apartment Buildings they are hidden inside of!


	41. The Vulcan Empire, part 1!

The Vulcan Flight Simulator had Michael Palmer flying the T'Plana-Hath Class Starship across the stars.

All of the Vulcan Controls Translated themselves into English as the Young Human worked at familiarizing what everything did and relaxed himself.

The days of waking up inside of shaking buildings while the American Military protected the several Refugee Camps hidden across the United States of America behind the scenery would still be there when the two Humans returned, but right now, they are both enjoying visiting the Planet Vulcan together!


	42. The Vulcan Empire, part 2!

The Vulcan Flight Simulator had Michael Palmer flying the T'Plana-Hath Class Starship across the stars.

David Pierce watched the underaged teenager work the controls in amazement before turning to the Vulcans checking on the Flight Simulator's Training Program.

"Do you think he knows that this is just a distraction?" David Pierce asked.

"As long as the illogical behavior of the Human Juvenile is kept in check, the answer is irrelevant!" The Vulcans replied looking worriedly at the Flight Simulator.

"You have never done this before, Train Humans to fly Vulcan Starships during a time of war?" David Pierce asked in realization.

"The Romulans are enslaving Humanity, it is logical to take whatever actions that are necessary to protect both the Planet Earth and the Vulcan High Command from the shared threat!" The Vulcan Officers defended themselves.


	43. The Vulcan Empire, part 3!

The Vulcan Flight Simulator had everyone flying the T'Plana-Hath Class Starship across the stars before they started learning about the controls of the Vulcan Fighters.

David Pierce watched Michael Palmer work the controls more worriedly as he wonders if the teenager would one day be sent into battle against the Romulan Invaders.

The Vulcan Training Programs had started inside of the United States to allow Americans to adjust to using the Gray Vulcan Battle Tanks that fired Particle Cannons at the Dragon-Fire Class Battle Tanks that the Romulans painted Green and shared the same designs making stealing the Romulan Technology mostly pointless to the Vulcans anyways!


	44. The Vulcan Empire, part 4!

Four Grey Vulcan Battle Tanks hover along the road on Anti-Gravity Generators while all their Sensor Scans checked the Mexican Environment for Human Survivors after the Romulans retreated.

Unit Name: Vulcan Battle Tank

Unit Type: Dragon-Fire Class Battle Tank used by both the Romulans and the Vulcans

Armament: Particle Cannons

In the middle of the Trashed Mexican Cities, both the Romulans and the Vulcans are transporting Raw Minerals from their Solar Systems to build their own Combat Vehicles on the Planet Earth to defend themselves with!

Unit Name: Mexican Militia

Unit Type: Armed Mexican Civilians

Armament: Small Arms Type Weapons


	45. Khan Noonien Singh, part 1!

While the World Governments keep blaming each other for the destruction of several Military Bases, Khan Noonien Singh had captured one of the Andorian Saboteurs working with the Romulans.

"I do not know who you are or who sent you here, but I will not play the pawn in someone else's plans for Anyone! I intend to torture the answers out of you instead by removing your blue antennas!" Khan proclaimed to the very Horrifed Andorian Hostages that ended up telling him everything about the Romulan Invasion Plans.

Khan Noonien Singh had captured one of the Romulan Colony Hubs inside of Ohio State because he had expected the Romulan Construction Crews and watched them build the thing in hiding.

After every other Human Augment Group had been taken by surprise when the Romulans invaded, Khan's Followers had already ambushed platoons from both the Romulans and the Vulcans in advance of anyone else trying it!

The Romulan Disruptor Pistols are the only technology that the Vulcans didn't have and Khan's Followers had them as they captured the Romulan Buildings for themselves!


	46. Khan Noonien Singh, part 2!

Unit Name: Khan Noonien Singh's Command Center

Unit Type: Romulan Forum Class Colony Hub

Current Status: Accessing Computer Databases

Khan was reading everything he can find on the Romulans and the Vulcans fighting each other across American Soil, what he found besides them being enemies was that they shared mostly the same technology.

No Cloaking Devices on Vulcan Combat Tanks, but the Disruptor Cannons are designed to work with the Identical Combat Vehicles used by both the Romulans and the Vulcans.

The fact that the Romulans and the Vulcans shared the same history explained the Identical Technological Developments, but it didn't explain who was winning the war between them or why they are both showing up on the Planet Earth together in the first place!


	47. Khan Noonien Singh, part 3!

Unit Name: Khan's Patrol Forces

Unit Type: Romulan Preyseeker Class Scout Vehicles

Number of Units: 4 Vehicles

Current Status: Running Sensor Scans of the Environment

Khan was worried about the Romulans and the Vulcans returning to attack his followers, so he transmits his own false Radio Transmissions telling the Americans that their National Guard Forces had taken control of the Romulan Buildings.


	48. Khan Noonien Singh, part 4!

Unit Name: Khan's Patrol Forces

Unit Type: Nissan Navara Pickup Trucks

Number of Units: 2 Vehicles

Current Status:Searching for Medical Supplies and Canned Foods

Khan had his followers looting the Abandoned Cities nearby for both Working Vehicles and anything useful.

Human Manufactured Technology was easier to operate in large numbers because it didn't need resources from other solar systems to build itself and Khan wanted to learn everything about the Romulan Technological Advances regardless of not being able to construct them for himself right away!


	49. The Vulcan Empire, part 5!

Unit Name: Vulcan Platoon

Unit Type: Vulcan Infantry Regiment

Number of Units: 257 Vulcan Soldiers

Current Status: Searching for Human Survivors and Romulan Technology

Vulcan Platoon Inventory: Lirpa Blades, Particle Rifles, Wrist Communicators, Medical Kits and Tricorders

"Mind-Melds on the Hostile Human Forces that we encountered have confirmed the reports of Civil Disorder happening across the American Cities abandoned by the Romulan Withdraw! The Riots and Looting are forcing several Vulcan Regiments to fall back to avoid Human Hysteria Outbreaks! Requesting Instructions!" The Vulcan Platoon Commander Transmits his report at once!


	50. The Vulcan Empire, part 6!

The Vulcan Platoon Commanders all wanted to Stun the Civil Disorder Sites with their Particle Rifles until all of the Humans are unconscious to avoid the distraction it was causing them from capturing the Dispersed Romulan Technology that had Contaminated the Planetary Development of Humanity.

The Vulcan High Command was telling them to fall back and wait for orders while the Human Civil Disorder Sites are being reported to the Governing Authority controlling the Human Territory in question.


	51. Colonel Green Appears!

With both the Romulans and the Human Augments searching for escape from the Vulcan Empire that appeared to be endangering their own conquest ambitions for the Planet Earth.

The Human Augments quickly discovered the Vulcans shared the same kind of advanced technology that the Romulans had and tried to steal it for themselves.

"In the shadow of this incalculable devastation, we find ourselves facing a colossal challenge. There's an entire world to rebuild. Not only our cities and homes, but mankind itself! Now is not the time for timidity and second guessing. We cannot afford to doubt ourselves." Colonel Green is talking before the crowds of people.

"Unless we act decisively, we will pass on the scars of mutation and decay to future generations. For the sake of our children, and our children's children, we must join the Vulcans to save ourselves from the Eugenics Augments that threaten our families!" Colonel Green announced his proclamation to save Humanity.


	52. The Vulcan Empire, part 7!

The American President named Bill Clinton considered the results of his Armed Forces throwing Tear Gas Bombs on every population center that the Romulan Invasion Forces caused to fall into Civil Disorder!

The Population Deterioration from both the looting and several criminal outbreaks taking control of all the Police Stations to start their own dictatorships after the Romulans trashed everything had him very worried!

Bill Clinton quickly agreed to allow the Vulcans to deal with the Civil Disorder Sites to help restore the United States of America because he would not let it become overrun with Rape Gangs and Dictatorships on his watch!

The Vulcan Platoon Commanders heard the orders and charged towards the Human Civil Disorder Sites, bombarding them with Stun Beams while the Humans dispersed in fear that the Romulans had returned!

Unaware that the Vulcan Weapons are not masscring everyone, the Humans defend themselves panickingly and fled for their lives while the Vulcans captured the Human Population Centers!

When the Captured Humans wake themselves up in the hands of the American National Guard Forces, they are very confused and transported miles away from their homes to hospital beds without any memories of the Vulcans attacking them.


	53. The Vulcan Empire, part 8!

"Mind-Melds on the Hostile Human Forces that we encountered have confirmed that Local Law Enforcement inside of the area had all been wiped out before the Romulans enslaved the population and later abandoned them without leadership to prevent the Civil Disorder from happening in the first place!" The Vulcans reported frustratedly at having the Humans encouraged to become irresponsible and desperate enough to steal from other cities nearby for their food.

Removing the memories of both the Vulcan Attack on their cities and just how bad things had gotten after the Romulans had abandoned the Humans had been considered an act of mercy when the Vulcans saw how hopeless the Unconscious Humans had became inside their own minds.

Mind-Melds had been ordered to discover why the Romulans abandoned the Human Cities in the first place.

The answer was to turn the Human Cities against each other for food and spread fear of the Romulans across the whole area.


	54. The Romulan Empire, part 1!

The Romulan Invasion Forces had built footholds inside the American States of Ohio, Kentucky and Illinois.

The Plasma Rifles had overwhelmed the Police Forces that their Romulan Infantry had first discovered and scared the rest of the Humans away while the Forum Class Romulan Colony Hubs are built to regulate orders between the Romulan Platoons roaming the environment and the Romulan Command Staff running the Romulan Colony Hubs across the three American States to keep watch for new enemies with their Sensor Scans.

The Romulan Velites Class Work Bees and the Romulan Hastati Class Construction Bees continued building the Forum Class Colony Hubs in scattered locations inside of the three American States while the Romulans beamed troops around the first Romulan Colony Hubs in Kentucky before orbital bombarding the Military Bases nearby.


	55. The Romulan Empire, part 2!

Unit Name: Romulan Colony Hub

Location: Ohio State

Current Actions: Doing Sensor Scans to determine Human Numbers within range and Human Threat Levels near the Romulan Colony Hub while checking for signs of the Vulcans

For the Humans, the Romulan Structures being built had not gone unnoticed, but the Romulan Attacks on all the Police Stations had Local Law Enforcement very disorganized with Human Criminals escaping in the confusion and the American National Guard fighting the Romulans on the streets outside.


	56. The Romulan Empire, part 3!

Unit Name: Romulan Colony Hub

Location: Ohio State

Current Actions: Doing Sensor Scans to determine Human Threat Levels near the Romulan Colony Hub while checking for signs of the Vulcans

The American National Guard fighting the Romulans in the streets had the advantage of both numbers and their Artillery Support hitting the Romulan Platoons, forcing them to take cover behind Dumpsters or Street Debris while defending themselves with their advanced weapons.

It was the first time that Romulan Invasion Forces had to be put on the defensive within hours of landing on the new planet without fighting against the Klingons and the Humans had overwhelmed them with primitive weapons to further humiliate the Romulan Empire into demanding revenge for it!

The Human Augments had been the final straw when the Human Super Soldiers ambushed them and made it clear that the Humans are toying with them while the Vulcans cut off the Romulan Escape Attempts by Orbital Blockades.


	57. The Romulan Empire, part 4!

Unit Name: Romulan Soldier

Location: Ohio State

Current Actions: Taking Cover

Romulan Backpack Inventory: Romulan Communicator, Romulan Ale, Romulan Disruptor Rifle, Romulan Plasma Rifle, Combat Knife, Combat Rations, Romulan Disruptor Pistol, Romulan Particle Rifle, Medical Kit, Romulan Particle Pistol

The Romulan Troops had several weapons strapped onto them as they advanced in formation down the streets capturing Humans and defending their Romulan Colony Hub.

The Vulcan Infantry quickly started showing up and defended the Humans with their own Particle Rifles as the Romulans lost territory from the new threat.


	58. The Romulan Empire, part 5!

The Romulans and the Vulcans had both sent their own Infantry against each other over the American Territory.

The Romulan Colony Hubs had been thrown into panic as the Vulcans and Humans joined forces to capture or destroy several of the Romulan Structures that regulated the orders of the Romulan Invasion Forces inside of American Territory.

Once contact from the Romulan Colony Hubs was disrupted, the Romulan Infantry began fighting blind without any clue what the enemy movements are and they are all forced to retreat when they are overwhelmed because of it.

Only a handful of Romulan Colony Hubs are left untouched while the Americans start restoring order after the Romulans retreated back to whatever they had left and tried to hide themselves.

The Romulan Commanders inside the last Romulan Colony Hubs left communicated with each other to plan their next moves as they abandoned several Human Cities into lawlessness.


	59. The Historical First Contacts!

The Romulans had become disorganized enough for the American and Mexican Governments to start restoring order within their own destroyed cities without being attacked by Plasma Weapons.

The Vulcans had taken the hunt for the Romulans over while the Humans rebuilt and Peace Talks began at the Vulcan Embassy with the Americans during the Reconstruction Programs repairing all the damage down by the Romulans in their failed invasion.

First Contact with both the Vulcans and the Romulans would never be forgotten after the massacring it caused Humanity to learn that they are not alone in the Milky Way Galaxy.


	60. The Andorian Empire, part 1!

The Andorian Forces had been completely forgotten with the bigger Romulan Platoons roaming around blasting Human Cities apart and the two Blue Andorian Colony Hubs had the same problems finding Raw Dilithium on the Human Planet Earth that everyone else did.

Unlike the Romulans and the Vulcans, the Andorians kept themselves hidden when the Humans sent their Ground Forces into the area while the other two species pulled attention away from their locations.

The Andorian Regiments patrol around their two Andorian Colony Hubs on foot carrying Particle Rifles and Ushaan-Tors to defend themselves with.

Location: Indiana State of America

Current Status: Ignored by the Humans

Human Threat Level: Low


	61. The Andorian Empire, part 2!

Unit Name: Andorian Tracking Station

Unit Type: Satellite Dish Farm and Telecommunications Port

Current Status: Under Construction

Location: Indiana State of America

Human Threat Level: Low

With the Romulans retreating and the Americans restoring order to their populations, the Andorians had been able to find several Abandoned Cities to spy on the Vulcans from in the confusion.

Indiana State on the other hand had been ordered to ignore the Andorian Buildings until the American Government can confirm that they are not some Unknown Vulcan Designs before they damaged their Peace Talks with the Vulcan Government because of it!


	62. The Andorian Empire, part 3!

"Technologically the Romulans have become more advanced with Disruptor Cannons and Cloaking Devices while the Vulcans have been at war with the Andorians." The American Researchers reported their findings.

"So even if the Vulcans shared their technology with the United States, we would still be Technologically Behind the Romulan Empire declaring war on us!" General Johnson yelled unhappy about the news that he got.

"It appears to be the truth." The American Researchers all agreed.

"What about the Andorians" General George Johnson asked curiously.

"The Andorians are at the same Technological Level as the Vulcans, but now that they have sided with the Romulans, that might change soon in the future also." The American Researchers replied worriedly.


	63. The Andorian Empire, part 4!

Unlike the Romulans, the Andorians had the foresight to bring their own Combat Vehicles to the Planet Earth in advance to help them map the whole Geological Landscape ahead of time.

Several Blue Rectangular Vehicles on Caterpillar Tracks move across the Abandoned Human Cities searching for the Raw Dilithium on their Sensor Scans that the planet didn't have while the Vulcans continued building their own stuff to defend Humanity with.

Unit Name: 5 Andorian Combat Tanks

Armament: Particle Cannons

Current Actions: Doing Geological Scans


	64. The Romulan Empire, part 6!

The Romulan Empire was going over their reports on the Failed Romulan Invasion of the Planet Earth irritatedly.

"Why did the Humans have to be on a Planetary Environment without Raw Dilithium in the first place!" The Romulans yelled in their outrage at being defeated.

"The Vulcans have already began Peace Talks with the Humans while the Andorians are regrouping themselves!" The Romulans complained in more outrage at their current events.


	65. The Andorian Empire, part 5!

The Geological Results had surprised the Andorians at first, but also unlike the Romulans, the Andorians adapted their plans to use Fossil Fuels to build their Combat Vehicles with instead.

Unit Name: 5 Andorian Wheeled Armored Personnel Carriers

Armament: Mounted M2 Browning Machine Guns

Current Status: Building

Several Wheeled Armored Personnel Carriers are being painted blue and built with their own Sensor Array Networks running Automatic Sensor Scans of the area around their Andorian Colony Hub.


	66. The Andorian Empire, part 6!

The Andorians continued salvaging weapons and Outdated American Technology to save themselves from running out of resources.

Attacking the nearest Military Supply Depot allowed the Andorians to test their own Combat Vehicles in battle against a Major Military Distributor.

The Supply Warehouse was lightly guarded, but the Vulcans found out immediately about the Andorians from the United States of America defending themselves against them.


	67. The Andorian Empire, part 7!

The Andorians continued salvaging the Outdated American Technology to save themselves from running out of resources.

The Supply Warehouse was lightly guarded with Civilian Ground Troops using Small Arms Weaponry that was useless against the Andorian Tanks firing Particle Cannons at them.

The Andorians were shocked how quickly they had wiped out the Human Defenders and wonder among themselves why all Supply Centers are not more heavily guarded against Planetary Invaders.

"Sir, I found something the Humans call the internet and started searching for information on it. I discovered this!" The Andorians talk among themselves and all stared at the search results for "World History" on Wikipedia together.


	68. The Andorian Empire, part 8!

The Andorians had discovered Wikipedia together.

The Andorians are shocked even more at how easy the Humans left information about their own Historical Developments for them to translate into the Andorian Language.

The Andorians looted the Human Supplies and continued studying Wikipedia in the Andorian Language.

The Andorians learned everything they can about Humanity and transmit the information towards their own Superiors on the Planet Andoria.


	69. The Andorian Empire, part 9!

"The Andorians know about Humanity?" The Vulcan Ambassador Kuvak asked worriedly.

"The Andorian Transmissions told them everything and we no longer have another choice!" The Vulcans proclaimed frustratedly at being forced into handing over their own Vulcan Technology to the Humans to give them a fighting chance against both the Andorians and Romulans.


	70. The Andorian Empire, part 10!

Unit Name: American Colony Hub

Unit Type: Forum Class Colony Hub

Paint Color: Gray

Unlike Normal Vulcan Building Sites, Several New Apartment Buildings are being constructed around it.

Location: Kentucky State, Bluegrass Region

With thousands of trashed cities to repair, the Americans had evacuated several areas to begin rebuilding.


	71. The Andorian Empire, part 11!

The Vulcans stared at the blown apart buildings and melted debris everywhere inside of Kentucky State shaking their heads at the destruction around them.

The Romulans had trashed whole cities and the Vulcans blamed themselves for their enemies finding the Humans in the first place.

The American States of Ohio, Kentucky and Illinois had to be abandoned heavily until new living arrangements can be arranged for them all.


	72. The Andorian Empire, part 12!

The American States of Ohio, Kentucky and Illinois had to be abandoned heavily until new living arrangements can be arranged for them all, but the worse part was identifying the dead corpses during the clean up work!

The Romulans had hidden themselves inside the wastelands of the three American States with various Rape Gangs trying to chase the Vulcans away from their new territories.

The problems inside the American Wastelands became more complicated when the United States Government learned that the Vulcans are doing Behavior Modifications on the Human Criminals they captured before turning them over to the American Government.


	73. The Vulcan Empire, part 9!

"You brainwashed Humans that have no memories besides their own names!" General George Johnson yelled.

"Crime Rates inside your populations have been decreased and you complain about how we did it?" The Vulcans asked puzzledly at their reactions.

"You experimented on their personalities without telling us anything about it!" General George Johnson protested in disbelief at the bewilderment the Vulcans are giving him.

Being a Four Star General in the United States Army had not prepared General George Johnson for dealing with the Vulcans that appeared unsure how to stop the Romulan Invasions on their own!


	74. The Vulcan Empire, part 10!

"Have you done anything else that I don't know about yet?" General George Johnson demanded.

"We probed the memories of all the Human Survivors that we found." The Vulcan Regimental Commander stated boredly at the American General who was staring at them like they are all insane.

"We found the locations of several Romulan Labor Camps because of that!" Another Vulcan Officer points out besides the Vulcan Regimental Commander.

"Our Sensors found small pockets of Humans all over the Romulan Caused Wastelands inside the United States of America. The Wasteland Landscapes are too big to search on foot, so we started Defensive Positions around the three locations to prevent the Romulans from escaping." The Vulcan Regimental Commander reported.


	75. The Vulcan Empire, part 11!

General George Johnson rides along with the Army National Guard Forces into the Romulan Wastelands still trying to keep the American Peace Talks with the Vulcans from blowing up in everyone's faces.

"Movement detected ahead of us." The Vulcan Regimental Commander reported.

M1117 Guardian Armored Security Vehicles travel down the roads beside the Grey Vulcan Tanks with multiple Infantry Regiments zigzagging between debris in search for enemies ahead of them.

The Vulans and Humans started working as Mixed Infantry Forces together as they tried to flush the Romulans out of hiding.

The M60 Armored Vehicle Launched Bridge or M60 AVLB Vehicles moved towards the damaged roads and deployed their Bridges for the National Guard Vehicles to circle around the City Debris.


	76. The Vulcan Empire, part 12!

General George Johnson rides along with the Army National Guard Forces into the Romulan Wastelands still trying to keep the American Peace Talks with the Vulcans from blowing up in everyone's faces.

"Movement detected ahead of us." The Vulcan Regimental Commander reported.

M1117 Guardian Armored Security Vehicles travel down the roads beside the Grey Vulcan Tanks with multiple Infantry Regiments zigzagging between debris in search for enemies ahead of them.

The Vulans and Humans started working as Mixed Infantry Forces together as they tried to flush the Romulans out of hiding.

The M60 Armored Vehicle Launched Bridge or M60 AVLB Vehicles continued allowing Humvee Transports and the M36 Tank Destroyers being rebuild to hunt down the Romulans to cross into the Vulcan Holding Positions.


	77. The Vulcan Empire, part 13!

General George Johnson stared at the Humvee Transports and the M36 Tank Destroyers being rebuild to hunt down the Romulans to cross into the Vulcan Holding Positions.

M901 Improved TOW Vehicles speed into the area searching for their new formation orders beside the Humvee Convoys that have started unloading supplies to the new American Colony Hub that the Vulcans gave them.

Unit Name: American Construction Yard

Unit Type: Gamma Class Construction Yard

Paint Color: Gray

The Vulcans continued to beam resources to build new Vulcan Structures for the Americans to learn how to use at their sides while the Romulans Blockaded themselves inside their own Romulan Colony Hubs that survived the Humans defending their own planet.


	78. The Vulcan Empire, part 14!

General George Johnson stared at the two Vulcan Colony Structures that are both painted Gray Colors and are being used by the American National Guard Forces for the first time.

The Dragon-Fire Class Vulcan Battle Tanks are all Gray Painted Versions of the Romulan Vehicles Painted Green with better weaponry.

The Preyseeker Class Scout Vehicles roamed around for both the Romulans and the Vulcans with only their Paint Colors to tell them apart.

The fact that both the Romulans and the Vulcans used the same Combat Vehicles against each other confirmed the rumors of Humanity being in the middle of some Technological Civil War that worried the Humans even more if they had to steal Romulan Vehicles in the future because the Vulcans would never be able to tell them apart from the enemies afterwards.


	79. The Vulcan Empire, part 15!

With Processed Dilithium being transported onto the Planet Earth, the Vulcans quickly build Vehicle Yards and Resource Processors to help remove the Romulans from the Human Planet.

The Americans had never operated Vulcan Vehicles before and several unarmed Preyseeker Class Scouts are roaming around with Human Pilots blindly exploring the Romulan Wastlelands.

The Talvath Class Science Vehicles lead the Bloodwolf Class Armed Personnel Carriers to load American Infantry with the Vulcan Troops and Deploy the Mixed Infantry Units into the Trashed Cities.


	80. The Vulcan Empire, part 16!

With Processed Dilithium being transported onto the Planet Earth, the Vulcans quickly build Vehicle Yards and Resource Processors to help remove the Romulans from the Human Planet.

The Mixed Infantry Units had found the first Molecular Replicator Devices inside one of the Trashed American Cities and yet again the Romulans had developed advancements ahead of the Vulcans.

The Matter-Energy Conversion Matrix of the Romulan Replicators turned the Surrounding Debris into the energy needed for the Food Replicators to make new Combat Rations.


	81. The Vulcan Empire, part 17!

The Romulan Wastelands had created enough City Debris for the Romulan Replicators to transform into the Proceeded Materials they needed to Rebuild their Romulan Colony Hubs with all over again.

Many of the Human Industrial Centers destroyed by the Romulans are flooded by Debris that can be harvested for all the Romulan Replicators to turn into whatever they need later on.

Unit Name: Romulan Astrophysics Academy

Unit Type: Romulan Research School

Current Status: Under Construction


	82. The Vulcan Empire, part 18!

The Romulan Wastelands had created enough City Debris for the Romulan Replicators to transform into the Proceeded Materials they needed to Rebuild their Romulan Colony Hubs with all over again.

Many of the Human Industrial Centers destroyed by the Romulans are flooded by Debris that can be harvested for all the Romulan Replicators to turn into whatever they need later on.

Unit Name: Vulcan Vehicle Yard

Unit Type: Vulcan Vehicle Construction Center

Current Status: Building Thunderlizard Class Photon Artillery Vehicles


	83. The Vulcan Empire, part 19!

The M36 Tank Destroyers are Outdated Human Vehicles that made perfect Reconnaissance Vehicles to find the Romulans with because it would also scare any Human Criminals away from ambushing them!

The 90 Millimeter M3 Turrets rotate themselves in Search Patterns from the M36 Tank Destroyers while the rest of the Military Convoy followed behind them.

Anything dumb enough to attack the Military Vehicles had several Earth Weapons and Vulcan Particle Cannons blasting them apart in retaliation together.


	84. The Vulcan Empire, part 20!

The M36 Tank Destroyers found nothing ahead of them beside ruins and Scattered Human Survivors trying to hide from them.

The M36 Tank Destroyers continued on their way while the rest of the Military Convoy tried to hand out food to the Scattered Human Survivors that had been seen beforehand.

Unit Name: M36 Tank Destroyers

Unit Numbers: 5 Tank Vehicles

Current Status: Exploring Area


	85. The Andorian Empire, part 13!

Unit Name: Andorian Wheeled Armored Personnel Carriers

Number of Units: 12 Andorian Vehicles

Armament: Mounted M2 Browning Machine Guns

Current Status: Defending Andorian Colony Hub

Several Police SWAT Teams armed with M-16 Rifles, Stinger Grenades, and Heckler & Kock MP5 Submachine Guns are firing wildly at the Andorian Infantry surrounding the Andorian Colony Hub while the Automated Particle Cannons are blasting the Police Cars apart around them.

"Their Automated Weapons are trying to shoot down the Helicopter." The SWAT Officer points out while his team are running away from their exploding vehicles and firing blindly towards the enemy.

About 50 Cadillac Gage Ranger Vehicles had been blasted apart when the SWAT Teams charged and the Automated Weapons destroyed their transportation instead of them from hidden locations.


	86. The Andorian Empire, part 14!

Unit Name: Andorian Wheeled Armored Personnel Carriers

Number of Units: 12 Andorian Vehicles

Armament: Mounted M2 Browning Machine Guns

Current Status: Defending Andorian Colony Hub

The Police SWAT Teams armed with M-16 Rifles, Stinger Grenades, and Heckler & Kock MP5 Submachine Guns had been sure that they can take the Alien Invaders by surprise.

The Andorians had ambushed them instead with Hidden Automated Weaponry to destroy their vehicles first, before sending out their own Andorian Wheeled Armored Personnel Carriers to hunt them down with while the Human Police Forces fought against the Andorian Infantry Platoons outgunning them with Particle Rifles.


	87. The Andorian Empire, part 15!

The F-16 Aircraft began Missile Strikes on the Andorian Vehicles as the Tear Gas Grenades and Stinger Grenades keep the Andorian Troops distracted while they escaped.

The Automated Andorian Particle Cannons began targetting the F-16 Aircraft as the biggest threats and started blasting them out of the sky while the F-16 Squadrons returned fire on them.

Inside the Andorian Colony Hub confusion hits the Andorian Command Staff as nothing is adding up right.

"It looks like the Police Forces and the United States Military are working independent of each other." The Andorian Science Officer reports confusedly at what was happening.

"That makes no sense at all!" The Andorian Captain says frowning.

"Maybe their Command Structure is falling apart from fighting the Romulans." The Andorian Science Officer replied thoughtfully as she watched the battle happening outside.


	88. The Andorian Empire, part 16!

Unit Type: M1 Abrams Battle Tanks

Current Status: Advancing towards Andorian Colony Hub

American Infantry Platoons advanced beside several American Military Vehicles towards the Andorian Colony Hub with the Trashed Police Vehicles in front of it.

The Surviving SWAT Teams regroup behind the wreckage as the American Military comes to save them from the Deadly Andorian Vehicles chasing after them.

Unit Type: Dragon Fire Mortar Vehicles

Current Status: Mortar Support Fire

Unit Type: Light Strike Vehicles or LSV

Current Status: Firing on the Andorian Forces

As the Andorian Vehicle Advantages are destroyed, the Andorian Platoons scatter into retreating and the American Armed Forces continued their charging towards the Andorian Colony Hub again.


	89. The Andorian Empire, part 17!

"Our Automated Weaponry are being overwhelmed, our troops are retreating and the Vulcans are coming after us!" The Andorian Command Staff reports among themselves in alarm.

The Andorian Platoons began Defensive Formations between the Andorian Colony Hub and the American Military Forces charging towards them before fighting to the death with their Particle Rifles firing.

Unit Name: Andorian Vehicle Yard

Unit Type: Andorian Vehicle Building Center

Current Status: Deploying Andorian Vehicles

Unit Name: Andorian Battle Tanks

Unit Type: Bloodwolf Class Armed Personnel Carriers

Armament: Romulan Disruptor Cannons

Number of Units: 3 Andorian Vehicles


	90. The Andorian Empire, part 18!

The three Vulcan Designed Vehicles that are Painted Blue Colors joined the Andorian Platoons firing their Focused Romulan Disruptor Beams at the American Vehicles buffeting them by Human Weaponry.

Unit Name: Andorian Battle Tanks

Unit Type: Bloodwolf Class Armed Personnel Carriers

Armament: Romulan Disruptor Cannons

Number of Units: 3 Andorian Vehicles

As the Romulan Disruptor Beams engulf the American Forces in explosions, the Andorian Platoons enter the Andorian Personnel Carriers as Mortar Strikes disable one of them by blasting it upside down.

The other two Andorian Personnel Carriers return fire blindly before falling back towards the Andorian Buildings.


	91. The Andorian Empire, part 19!

The Blue Triangular Colony Hub of the Andorian Command Center stands before the smoke filled ruins of the American Vehicles as the Andorian Troops hidden among them prepared to defend themselves once more.

Zigzagging between the American Debris the Andorians aim their Particle Rifles together in anticipation of the inevitable conflict resuming itself.

The American Artillery rains down randomly across the smoke making the Andorians scatter panickingly to new hiding places to wait for the enemy from.


	92. The Andorian Empire, part 20!

The Upside-Down Bloodwolf Class Armed Personnel Carrier of the Andorians was quickly evacuated and the Andorians ran blindly for their Buildings to save themselves from the American Artillery Bombardment coimg their way randomly.

The Romulan Disruptor Blasts had scared the Americans into Holding their Positions while they fired from their Artillery Vehicles blindly towards the Andorians in terror while the Andorians themselves scattered to ambush them in hiding.

The Artillery Shelling throws Dirt and Debris into the air while the smoke blocked out the Andorian Infantry's Line of sight at the same time.

The Americans are waiting for the Vulcans because they are outgunned and can't see anything.

The Andorians are telling their Infantry Units to run for their Vehicle Yard over the Communicators because they have finally traced the Vulcan Vehicles converging towards them on Sensor Scans and want to load everyone into more Bloodwolf Class Armed Personnel Carriers to escape with.


	93. The American Empire, part 1!

The Andorian Main Buildings are the Andorian Colony Hub, Andorian Construction Yard and the Andorian Vehicle Yard.

About 20 Andorian Soldiers are now running blindly for the Andorian Vehicle Yard where several Blue Particle Cannon Tanks are being loaded with Pilots to defend the Andorian Evacuation against the Vulcans and the American Humans coming after them.

The Satellite Tracking Station was the only Andorian Structure that the Humans know right away how it works without turning to the Vulcan Teachers.

The fact that the Andorians are Mixing Earth Technology with their Advanced Weaponry had given them the advantage because the Romulans and the Vulcans had never turned to Fossil Fuels when they had Raw Dilithium Supplies in every Solar System they went to before the Planet Earth.

The Planet Earth was one of a handful of Solar Systems that don't have Raw Dilithium Supplies and the Romulans didn't know that when they invaded the Humans, it had been the only thing that allowed the Vulcans to overwhelm the Romulans without them Building Planetary Defenses to Enslave Humanity.

The Vulcans had never seen Solar Systems without Raw Dilithium Supplies before and Humanity alone made the Planet Earth worth studying.


	94. The American Empire, part 2!

The Americans had Romulan Technology, Vulcan Technology and even Andorian Technology salvaged all over their United States.

The Andorian and Vulcan Technology was the same designs and the Romulan Technology was just more advanced versions of the Vulcan Technology with better weaponry anyways, Humanity was still frustrated by learning it regardless.

"If we knew that the Andorians, Vulcans and Romulans all used the same technology in the first place, it would have saved us time discovering how their Identical Computer Interface Systems worked." The American Research Team complained among themselves.

"So basically we learned that we need the Vulcans to teach us how everything works because it is all based on their own technology regardless of it falling into the hands of their enemies!" The Outraged Army General Named George Johnson yelled in exasperation at what was happening around him.


	95. The American Empire, part 3!

The Americans had wanted some clue how to reverse engineer all the new technologies without the Vulcans looking over their shoulders and everthing turned out to be based on the Vulcan Technologies regardless, the United States of America was doomed to collaboration with the Vulcans no matter what they did.

The Vulcans acted like Know-It-All Instructors and the Americans learned reverse engineering Andorian and Romulan Technologies into the New Designs of Vulcan Prototype Vehicles with Integrated Sensor Range Upgrades.

The Romulans had only increased the Sensor Range and Replaced the Particle Cannons with Romulan Disruptor Cannons while the Andorians and Vulcans fought each other with Outdated Vehicle Designs of the Romulan Vehicles with different paint colors.

Stealing Technology from each other had become pointless and the Andorians saw the Human Fossil Fuels as a new beginning for them.

Sadly the Fossil Fuel Engines are going to slow the Andorian Battle Tanks down, but in the end it will save them from running out of Combat Vehicles that can defend them while the Romulans are being wiped out by the Vulcans.


	96. The American Empire, part 4!

Unit Name: Andorian Scout

Unit Type: Preyseeker Class Scout Vehicle

Armament: Internal Combustion Engine, Internal Sensor Array. No Weaponry Equipment

Current Actions: Sensor Scans on Vulcan Movements

Uploading Sensor Information, Warning Under Attack by Vulcan Battle Tanks...

Andorian Vehicle Unit Destroyed.

The Andorian Colony Hubs had been slowly Building Internal Combustion Engines into their Captured Vulcan Vehicle Designs to Raid Human Technologies for themselves and oddly enough the Vulcans are taken by surprise by this tactic happening.


	97. The American Empire, part 5!

Unit Name: American Scout

Unit Type: Preyseeker Class Scout Vehicle

Armament: Internal Combustion Engine, Internal Sensor Array. No Weaponry Equipment

Current Actions: Sensor Scans on Vulcan Movements

Uploading Sensor Information to Vulcan Testing Center.

The Vulcans are still using their Gravitational Field Generators to float their Combat Vehicles across the Environment while both the Humans and the Andorians have added Continuous Tracks to replace their Vehicle Propulsion Systems with the New Internal Combustion Engines.

The low numbers of Dilithium Crystals to power the Gravitational Field Generators will only make the Romulan and Vulcan Vehicles useless against each other when the Pilots escape the Powerless Vehicles to save their own lives on foot anyways, but the Humans are Rebuilding their Internal Combustion Engine Prototypes out of the Vulcan/Romulan Vehicle Designs just like the Andorians are.


	98. The American Empire, part 6!

Unit Name: American Battle Tanks

Unit Type: Dragonfire Class Vehicle Prototypes

Armament: Internal Combustion Engine, M1919 Browning Machine Guns

Current Actions: Combat Testing Vehicle Prototypes

The M1919 Browning Machine Guns traced the Targetting Computer Information right to the target and blasted the Radio Controlled Ford Contour Vehicles apart very quickly.

Reverse Engineering the Romulan Replicator Systems had allowed the Americans to transform the City Debris into being recycled into the energy they needed to increase Manufacturing of anything they wanted from the Vulcan Construction Yards or Vulcan Vehicle Yards, even if it was only Building Materials to make other things from.

The Vulcan Construction Yards can Create Building Materials or Small Items, but they can't make whole Buildings appear out of thin air.

However with the Building Schematics of everything in Human History Downloaded into their Velites Class Work Bees and Hastati Class Construction Bees together, it didn't take long to make the Earth Buildings instead!


	99. The American Empire, part 7!

"Establishing Battlefield Control." The Computer Interfaces stated together bewildering the Vulcans as the Humans frowned in realization.

"I don't understand why our Engineering Staff designed all the Computer Interfaces after Command and Conquer Computer Games, but for some reason the Vulcans find it annoying enough to avoid entering the American Command Center." Army General George Johnson says worriedly.

Unit Name: American Command Center

Unit Type: Vulcan Colony Hub

"Opening Construction Options." The Computer says as General Johnson watched the Construction Menu Display come up on the computer screen.

Unit Name: Ore Refinery

Unit Type: Metal Refinery

Current Status: Building

"Do I even want to know why you Duplicated Technology from the Command and Conquer Computer Games?" General Johnson asked after he saw the large number of Ranger Jeeps from the Red Alert Game with Mounted M60 Machine Guns being test fired nearby.

"You made Technical Vehicles with Mounted M60 Machine Guns anyways." General Johnson adds looking around puzzledly.


	100. The American Empire, part 8!

"Establishing Battlefield Control." The Computer Interfaces stated together bewildering the Vulcans as the Humans frowned in realization.

Unit Name: American Command Center

Unit Type: Vulcan Colony Hub

"Opening Construction Options." The Computer says as General Johnson watched the Construction Menu Display come up on the computer screen.

Unit Name: Ore Refinery

Unit Type: Metal Refinery

Current Status: completed.

"Do I even want to know why you Duplicated Technology from the Command and Conquer Computer Games?" General Johnson had asked earlier.

"We are researching every advantage that we can think of to hunt down the Romulans with." The Engineering Teams remarked before several of the New Vehicles are loaded with American Troops.

Unit Type: M113 Armored Personnal Carriers

Armament: Particle Cannons

Unit Type: Radar Jammers

Armament: White Noise Generators, Internal Sensor Array Network

Unit Type: Chrono Tanks

Armament: Chronosphere Generators, Particle Cannons


	101. The American Empire, part 9!

The Vulcans had quicky discovered that while creating your own Gravitational Fields to float Combat Vehicles worked, it also made Human Weaponry easier to hit them in Andorian Hands when the magnetism increased the speed of the projectiles and made firing Human Projectile Weaponry from inside of their own Powerful Magnetic Fields dangerous also because the bullets would start ricochetting off each other into orbit around their Battle Tanks making everyone very nervous about the Circling Bullets afterwards.

Needless to say when the Vulcans tested Human Projectile Weaponry, everyone was very nervous about the Circling Bullets around their Battle Tanks and none of them went near the group of Prototype Vulcan Vehicles during the Circling Bullets Event.


	102. The American Empire, part 10!

The Chrono Tanks worked better than the Vulcans testing Human Weaponry on their Battle Tanks did.

The Romulans had landed one of their Troop Transports looking for Survivors from their Last Invasion Attempt and the Vulcans had agreed to allow them to treat them instead of hunting them down afterwards like most of the Americans had started hoping for.

The Americans wanted revenge and the Vulcans just wanted the Romulans to leave the Planet Earth alone.

The Andorians had reported that Human Technology might be useful to them since they only had Stolen Vulcan Technology to work with that everyone had modified to their own designs years in advance and had never seen Fossil Fuel Technology beforehand.


	103. The American Empire, part 11!

The Vulcan Vehicles had turned off their own Gravitational Fields to cause the projectiles to start ricochetting off each other into the ground once they had got away from the nearest Human Population Centers.

The Vulcan Vehicles had tested the Mounted M60 Machine Guns given to them by the Americans and they only worked correctly if the Vulcans didn't move by using their Gravitational Fields.

In short the Human Weaponry was useless when the Vulcan Tanks are moving and had to fire from a fixed location instead.

Knowing that the Romulans and the Klingons that the Humans have not met yet can't use the Gravitational Propulsion Systems of their Combat Vehicles in combination with Human Weaponry helped, but since both sides had better weaponry to begin with, it was unlikely to come up regardless.


	104. The American Empire, part 12!

The Vulcans had signed a Peace Treaty with the Romulans because the Klingons smell weakness and the Romulan Empire needed to deal with the Klingons first, so the Romulans backed away while the Andorians Invaded the Earth in their place.

Fossil Fuel Variations of the Vulcan Combat Vehicles started showing up in Canada from New Andorian Colony Hubs being constructed there while others appeared in parts of Russia instead.

Unit Name: Andorian Battle Tanks

Unit Type: Dragonfire Class Vehicle Prototypes

Armament: Internal Combustion Engine, M1919 Browning Machine Guns


	105. The American Empire, part 13!

Unit Name: Andorian Battle Tanks

Unit Type: Dragonfire Class Vehicle Prototypes

Armament: Internal Combustion Engine, Ronson Flamethrowers

The Andorian Battle Tanks attacked with new weaponry in each wave of Probing Forces sent against the Human Populations.

The Russians had quickly used Missile Launchers and Grenade Launchers against the Andorian Battle Tanks firing Machine Guns before the Andorian Flamethrower Tanks appeared to chase the Russian Infantry Forces away from the area afterwards.

Unit Type: T-72 Battle Tanks

Current Actions: Attacking Andorian Battle Tanks

Unit Type: T-12 Anti-Tank Guns

Current Actions: Attacking Andorian Battle Tanks


	106. The American Empire, part 14!

The Andorians had quickly learned how prepared the Humans are at blowing Enemy Tanks to bits and changed their tactics to defending themselves instead.

Unit Name: Andorian Compounds

Unit Types: Andorian Colony Hub, Andorian Construction Yard, Andorian Vehicle Yard, Andorian Resource Processor and Andorian Storage Facility

Current Actions: Building Andorian Battle Tanks

Vehicle Armaments: Machine Guns, Particle Cannons and Flamethrowers

The Russians watched the Identical Blue Tanks with various weaponry patrol the Andorian Compounds while they salvaged what they can from the Andorian Debris left behind from the destruction caused earlier.

The Americans are the first to Integrate Vulcan Technology into their Military Forces, but the Repeated Andorian Defeats quickly puts it into the hands of other Human Governments afterwards.

The Humans are better prepared to deal with Enemy Ground Forces than most planets are because they beat themselves up so much in their own history beforehand and none of the rest of the Milky Way Galaxy had any clue what to expect from them.


	107. The Russian Empire, part 1!

Talna grabs for the Control Panel as her Andorian Tank shakes itself uncontrollably at the Russian Bombardment that it is taking.

Particle Blasts discharge wildly outside as the Structural Integrity started collapsing and Talna jumps out the Rear Entrance into the Battlefield.

Several Andorian Tanks swerve out of formation to avoid ramming into Talna as she picks herself up and orientated her position with her Blue Antennas feeling the vibrations around her while blindly trying to clear the dizziness from her mind.

While jumping out the back of the expoding vehicles had saved the lives of the Andorian Soldiers, it had also caused chaos to the Andorian Tank Formations at the same time with the Russians advancing on them in the confusion.


	108. The Russian Empire, part 2!

Talna is dragged by the other Andorian Infantry to her feet as the Andorian Tanks provide Suppression Fire to cover their escaping disoriently back towards the Andorian Compounds.

The Particle Blasts throw the Russian Tanks into collisions by slicing holes into their sides and causing them to ram into each other afterwards while the Andorian Machine Guns discharged at the Russian Infantry Forces using Anti-Tank Weaponry against them.

Warning Enemy Aircraft Incoming!

Unit Type: Sukhoi Su-25 Aircraft

Current Actions: Targetting Andorian Tanks


	109. The Russian Empire, part 3!

The Suliban Cabal had been watching how both the Andorians and the Romulans come unprepared for the Human Military Aircraft Support that seems to be everywhere on the Planet Earth.

The Suliban Cabal had seen Ground Forces used on many worlds before, but Military Aircraft was something new to them also because when your enemy can do Planetary Bombardment by Starships, what usefulness can the Military Aircraft be against them?

Starships replaced the role of the Military Aircraft in the Milky Way Galaxy, but the Humans are not an Interstellar Power yet and Silik wonders what was going on with the Vulcans protecting the Humans in his curiosity.


	110. The Russian Empire, part 4!

The Suliban Cabal had been watching the Vulcan Empire fighting against the Romulans and the Andorians when the Humans appeared in the middle of the whole war between the three sides out of thin air.

The Temporal Cold War had restarted itself, but the Suliban Cabal hadn't met the Humans yet with the Romulan Captain Nero from the future being found by the Andorians inside some Romulan Debris that changed everything.

Captain Nero had recovered and warned the Romulan Empire that the Humans would side with the Vulcans in the future against them.

Nero's whole crew was dead and the Future Romulan Technology was drifting among the stars for anyone to find.

Spock had escaped, but the Humans and the Vulcans of the Federation was still Captain Nero's Target regardless of when he started over from.


	111. The American Empire, part 15!

Star Trek New Worlds

Unit Type: Beta Class Vehicle Yard

Unit Name: American Vehicle Yard

Current Actions: Building M939 Trucks Model M923 to transport supplies

The Romulan Colony Buildings took Vulcan Technology to need levels of advancement when the Romulans turned to conquest instead of exploration.

The one advancement the Romulans made over the Vulcans and the Andorians was their Cloaking Devices.

The Plasma Disruptor Cannons are quickly back engineered by the Vulcans and the Andorians to turn on each other anyways, but the Cloaking Devices are something the Romulans still had over them while the Americans tested what the Technology of the Vulcan Vehicle Yards made Combat Vehicles for them with the New Molecular Replication Systems.


	112. The American Empire, part 16!

Unit Type: M35 2 1/2 Ton Cargo Truck

Current Actions: Assigning Crew

Ownership: American Armed Forces

"Establishing Battlefield Control" The Computer stated.

"Romulan Retreat from the Earth is confirmed, Andorian Forces Regrouping." The Computer continued.

A Satellite Display of the Combined Andorian and American Debris of Combat Vehicles destroyed in the same area appeared.

"General Johnson, Several Automotive Companies have learned about the Vulcan Vehicle Yards being upgraded with the Romulan Molecular Replicator Technology and are willing to buy it from the United States Government." The Computer stated.


	113. The American Empire, part 17!

The American Armed Forces never saw the Toyota MasterAce Vehicles being the Andorian Escape Vehicles because they are both outdated and no longer used since the year 1990.

Somehow the Andorians got the idea that using Outdated Earth Vehicles would help them avoid being noticed or they just didn't know that the Automobiles had stopped being used yet.

The Hudson Wasp Automobile with Andorians driving it had been armed with M249 Light Machine Guns when the Vulcans blasted it to bits.

The Andorians acted like Very Advanced Automobile Thieves more than they did invaders and the Americans started their Peace Talks with them instead.

Faction Name: Andorian Scavengers

Current Actions: Peace Talks with the United States of America


	114. The American Empire, part 18!

The American Armed Forces and the Vulcan High Command disagreed on how to deal with the Andorians.

Andorian Vehicle Yards started sending out M3 Scout Cars to attack the Vulcans with, but since the Vulcans have the Andorians outgunned, it made little difference.

The Vulcans can't use their Combat Tanks against Human Weaponry because it turned into Flying Shrapnel whenever they defended themselves and their Infantry Platoons had to retreat away from the area during the fighting.

In Short the Andorians had discovered how to cause confusion inside the Vulcan Armies to allow themselves to escape, but nothing more than that!


	115. The American Empire, part 19!

The Vulcans had never fought M3 Scout Cars beforehand and the Andorians used it to their advantage as the Melting Shrapnel that the Vulcans caused when they defended themselves floated into their Vehicle's Gravitational Fields.

The Vulcan Particle Cannons burns the bullets that start ricochetting off each other into orbit of the Magnetic Fields floating the Vulcan Vehicles around and the bullets turn into the Melting Shrapnel that scatters everywhere.

While turning the Andorian Bullets into Melting Shrapnel keeps the floating projectiles from killing their Infantry Units, it also drifted into the Magnetic Fields of other Vulcan Vehicles nearby to disrupt their formations too!

Unit Type: M3 Scout Cars

Armament: M2 Browning Machine Guns, M1919 Browning Machine Guns

Ownership: Andorians

All the Andorians can do is disrupt the Vulcan Formations and run for their lives in the confusion.


	116. The American Empire, part 20!

While turning the Andorian Bullets into Melting Shrapnel keeps the floating projectiles from killing their Infantry Units, it also drifted into the Magnetic Fields of other Vulcan Vehicles nearby to disrupt their formations too!

Unit Type: M3 Scout Cars

Armament: M2 Browning Machine Guns, M1919 Browning Machine Guns

Ownership: Andorians

All the Andorians can do is disrupt the Vulcan Formations and run for their lives in the confusion.

The Andorian Tactic made the Vulcans stop using Combat Vehicles since floating projectiles was something they got tired of dealing with after two weeks of it happening to them.

The Vulcans had switched to Infantry Patrolling to avoid Human Weaponry disrupting their Vehicle Formations, but the Americans offer their own Military Equipment to even out the fighting.


	117. The Andorian Empire, part 21!

MK 19 Grenade Launchers and M203 Grenade Launchers are given to the Vulcans along with Anti-Tank Warfare Weaponry Training from the American Armed Forces.

The Andorians are told to leave the United States of America in exchange for peace with the American Armed Forces.

The Andorians invade Canada and are overwhelmed by the Canadians instead of the Americans.

The Andorians quicky switch to Hit and Run Tactics to survive the Human Governments overwhelming them.

The Romulans were defeated by their own Vehicle Technology and now the Vulcans had the same problem fighting the Andorians that helped the Americans destroy the Romulan Battle Tanks beforehand.

The Andorians on the other hand are creating Outdated Human Vehicles from Computer Blueprints added into their own Molecular Replicator Systems inside the Andorian Vehicle Yards to test how useful they are against the Vulcans.


	118. The Andorian Empire, part 22!

Andorian Colony Hubs: 97% Online

Andorian Construction Yards: 95% Online

Andorian Vehicle Yards: 95% Online

Several T-55 Tanks attacked the Canadian Forces beside M3 Scout Cars while the Particle Cannons of the Blue Painted Dragon-Fire Class Battle Tanks bring up the rear preparing to cover for the Andorian Infantry marching along side them armed with Particle Rifles.

The Canadian Forces focus on the T-55 Tanks and the M3 Scout Cars while the Andorian Infantry fired Particle Rifles into the enemy ranks causing more damage than the Human Combat Vehicles did.

While Canadian Infantry are being sliced apart by Laser Beams that quicky turn on the Canadian Combat Vehicles themselves in the confusion caused by the Andorian Infantry having better weaponry than the larger Human Combat Vehicles fighting against their forces.

The Canadian Mortar Teams quicky change targets from the T-55 Tanks and the M3 Scout Cars to the Andorian Infantry firing Particle Rifles at them when the Blue Painted Dragon-Fire Class Battle Tanks opened fire on the Canadian Combat Vehicles with more powerful versions of the Particle Weapons called Particle Cannons to cover the retreat of the Andorian Infantry causing the Canadians to wonder if something more powerful was targetting them somewhere unseen nearby in their panicking.


	119. The Andorian Empire, part 23!

The Andorians scared the Canadian Armed Forces bad enough to retreat when they outnumbered the Andorians.

The Americans had taught the Andorians that demoralizing an enemy can turn even the better armed opponent into panicking if enough misdirection into the strength they are facing is done against them beforehand.

The Romulans had underestimated Human Weaponry and it overwhelmed them because of it.

The Andorians transformed Romulan/Vulcan Vehicles with Internal Combustion Engines to make them more useful since the lack of Raw Dilithium made their Gravitational Propulsion Systems useless and Fossil Fuels more reliable to them by adding Continuous Tracks under them.

Unit Type: McDonnell Douglas CF-18 Hornet Aircraft Squadrons

Current Actions: Attacking Andorian T-55 Tanks and the M3 Scout Cars with Air to Ground Weapons

CF-18 Hornet Aircraft Squadrons Targetting Mark 82 Bombs on Andorian Forces.

Andorian Particle Cannons are firing defensively at the CRV7 Rockets.


	120. The Andorian Empire, part 24!

The CF-18 Hornet Aircraft Squadrons Continued Targetting Mark 82 Bombs on the Andorian Forces while the Andorian Particle Cannons are firing defensively at the CRV7 Rockets advancing towards them.

The CF-18 Hornet Aircraft Squadrons continued firing AGM-65 Maverick Missiles and CRV7 Rockets from several directions at the Andorians from above while circling them in the air.

The Andorians are firing their Browning Machine Guns into the air wildly while both their Andorian Battle Tanks armed with Particle Cannons and the Infantry Units armed with the Particle Rifles are doing the same thing.

Particle Beams and Browning Machine Guns discharged wildly into the air while the CF-18 Hornet Aircraft Squadrons circled them trying to blow them apart.

The M61 Vulcan Gatling Cannons of the CF-18 Hornet Aircraft Squadrons opened up while more Air to Ground Missiles blasted at the Andorians.


	121. The Team Rocket Empire, part 1!

"Here I am adopted by a Celebi Family and all I can think of is my own Survival... how far have I come over the years?" Michael Palmer reminisced as he looked over his new Celebi Body thoughtfully in the mirror.

Dark Green Eyes and the Light Green Body of a normal Celebi reflected itself in the mirror.

Palmer quickly orientated his mind with his Celebi Antennas to feel events happening across history before frowning and zigzagging across the Oak Trees outside worriedly.

The Team Rocket Empire had patrols all over the place swinging AK-47 Rifles to search for Unbrainwashed Poke'mon Trainers rebelling against them or Legendary Poke'mon they can capture for themselves to rule the planet with instead.

"Stay Hidden, Stay Alive!" Palmer thought to himself as his Celebi Body hides in an Oak Tree watching the Team Rocket Troops walk around below him nervously.


	122. The Vulcan Empire, part 21!

"The Romulans and the Andorians are retreating, but their weaponry are falling into Criminal Hands instead of being recovered because of all the looting going on in the area." The Vulcans stated among themselves while checking on the American Humans trying to rebuild their lands.

"The Human Augments are rebelling against the Normal Humans to take the Romulan Technology for themselves." One of the Vulcan Captains points out worriedly.

"The Romulan Technology is just more advanced versions of our own Vulcan Technology tested in battle, we can develop the same devices on our own within two years." Another Vulcan Captain says dismissingly while reading reports on the number of Dead Humans recovered in the Human Ruins instead.

"Thousands of Humans have died because of the Failed Romulan Invasion Attempts and we are still cleaning up the mess from their Damaged Population Centers, it is slowing us down!" One of the Vulcans snapped his Emotional Control and the others tried to calm him down because of it.


	123. The Vulcan Empire, part 22!

The Human Eugenics Wars had thrown the Vulcans by surprise when they tried to repair the damage done by the Romulans to the Planet Earth.

With Vulcan Technology falling into Human Hands, the Vulcans are trapped into Babysitting Humanity to avoid disastrous outcomes because of it!

Humanity had no Warp Propulsion Systems, but with thousands of Human Factions developing Vulcan Technology against each other, it was only a matter of time before they did and the Vulcans had no clue what to expect from them afterwards.

The Russians wanted the Vulcan Technology to keep up with the Americans researching it and the Mexicans are dumbfounded by the Vulcans themselves enough to allow the Americans to handle recovering the Unknown Technology to avoid dealing with the Vulcans afterwards to discover how it works.

The Mexicans can learn how the Vulcan Technology works in the future from the Americans when they start to trade new items developed from it regardless.


	124. The Vulcan Empire, part 23!

The Vulcans continued to search for Human Survivors in the Ruins of the United States of America and parts of Mexico destroyed by the Romulans beforehand while the Andorians studied the information sent to them about Human Technological Developments.

The Andorians later contacted the Romulans with the information about Human Technological Developments to ask for new orders.

The Suliban Cabal was watching the actions of the Vulcans and the Romulans against each other worriedly as their Interstellar War began nearby their Suliban Helix.

The Suliban Cell Ships watched the Romulans reorganize themselves to invade the Planet Vulcan wondering if they needed to take sides or not.


	125. The Andorian Empire, part 25!

A large blue rectangular Vehicle moved across the Argentine Republic firing Phaser Blasts at the Humans defending themselves while the Andorian Infantry unload themselves from the Armored Troop Transport at the same time charging with Particle Rifles from the back of the vehicle to flank the sides in the confusion.

The Humans concentrate their weapons on the Blue Rectangular Vehicle while the Andorian Infantry flank themselves from behind it and return fire with Vehicle Slicing Energy Weapons in larger numbers to cripple the Human Vehicles that are slowly realizing they had been outsmarted.

The Human Infantry scatter panickingly as they are being massacred by Dismemberment from the Andorian Energy Weaponry targetting their Armor Support beside them, causing more chaos when the troops behind them saw thousands being killed by only a handful of enemies overwhelming them.

The Andorian Infantry had learned that they can kill thousands of Humans by just firing blindly from behind cover at long range while the Human Infantry are terrorized by their energy weapons slicing their Armor Support like a Knife through Butter on the Battlefield around them.


	126. The Vulcan Empire, part 24!

The Andorians attacked several parts of South America that the Vulcans hadn't visited while the Romulans attacked the Planet Vulcan itself to pull them away from defending the Humans.

Humanity fought back with Combat Vehicles and Military Aircraft since their Infantry Forces are outgunned by the Andorians, it worked better than they expected it too because the Andorians had never fought against Military Aircraft beforehand when everyone else used Starships and Combat Vehicles in open warfare.

The Americans had the advantage with working knowledge of the Vulcan Technology, but it did them little good if other Earth Governments wanted nothing to do with their Vulcan Alliance Friends trying to change their views on conquest and hunting Animals for food.


	127. The Andorian Empire, part 26!

The Chilean Air Force had attacked the Andorian Cruisers firing on their cities from the sky immediately with F-16 Fighter Aircraft and Northrop F-5 Fighter Aircraft working together against the threat to their homes.

Cannons from the Chilean Aircraft Squadrons scrape across the Andorian Energy Shields as they take evasive action before the Andorians can return fire on them.

Missiles and Rockets hit the Andorian Energy Shields next as several Particle Cannons started returning fire from the Andorians noticing their ineffective assaults.


	128. The Andorian Empire, part 27!

Once it became clear that Human Weaponry was useless against the Andorian Energy Shields protecting the Andorian Starships destroying South America, thousands of people ran towards North America to save themselves panickingly.

The Gray Vulcan Dragonfire Class Battle Tanks move in formation on Caterpillar tracks towards South America with American Vehicle Convoys to avoid drawing fire from the Humans that they are trying to save from the Andorians in the first place.

Unit Name: American Battle Tank

Armament: M2 Browning Machine Guns

Unit Type: Vulcan Dragonfire Class Battle Tank

Number of Units: 14

The American Vehicle Convoys had several Humvee Vehicles and M113 Armored Personnel Carriers defending the Vulcan Combat Tanks as they prepared to cut off any Andorian Footholes inside South America before they headed their way.


	129. The Andorian Empire, part 28!

The first problem was the Human Governments inside South America not welcoming the American Vehicle Convoys coming to save them from the Andorians.

The Republic of Guatemala is the first place to blockade themselves from the American Vehicle Convoys trying to enter their territory.

Having safe passage through Mexico didn't help when everyone else refused the American Vehicle Convoys to transport their military forces across their lands to get to the Andorians before everyone was conquered by them!


	130. The Andorian Empire, part 29!

The Andorians had invaded South America by the air without the Vulcans to stop them. Humanity was defenseless, but the Suliban Cabal was not!

Silik had ordered the attack as soon as he realized the Andorians wanted to enslave Humanity remembering his own orders to save them.

Silik had never questioned why the Humans are important to the Suliban Cabal's Mission in the Temporal Cold War once he saw the Romulan Invasion of the Planet Earth stopped by the Vulcans within two weeks of his appearing there.

Everything that Silik hears about the Humans reverse engineering Romulan Technology told him that the Suliban Cabal's Mission in the Temporal Cold War had just became very clear to him.

"Infiltrate one of the Human Research Centers reverse engineering the Romulan Technology and report what you find there." Silik commands two Suliban Officers before turning his eyes on the Andorian Cruisers battling the Suliban Cell Ships over South America instead.

Silik saw the Humans as the way to disrupting the Romulan Empire and the Klingon Empire from noticing what the Suliban Cabal was up to instead!


	131. The Vulcan Empire, part 25!

"Vulcan Logic allows us to make decisions without emotional distractions, but suppressing emotions also makes us forget how to comprehend the actions of other species that still use emotions to reason things out while we are still evaluating the situation for ourselves." Combat Instructor T'Vor says trying to explain the Vulcan way of life to their Human Followers working with the Vulcan Empire on the Planet Earth.

The Humans and the Vulcans listened together as T'Vor went on to explain their Battle Plans to Rebuild America with Vulcan Miliitary Structures to watch over their Human Populations.


	132. The Vulcan Empire, part 26!

Location: United States of America, Gray Vulcan Forum Class Colony Hub

Vulcan Commander T'Vor: Leader of the American Recovery Operation after the Romulan Invasion of the Planet Earth

Equiped Items: Starfleet Tricorder of the 23rd Century Star Trek: The Original Series Version and the Vulcan Particle Rifle of the 22nd Century.

Current Status: Reading Computer Displays of the Reconstruction Progress of the American Cities destroyed by the Romulan Empire beforehand.

T'Vor's Tricorder was recording the Computer Records that T'Vor was reading as a Backup Database on the table while his Vulcan Particle Rifle sits leaning against the table near his Office Chair ready to be used if the inside of the Gray Vulcan Forum Class Colony Hub was ever invaded.


	133. The Vulcan Empire, part 27!

The Andorians had invaded South America and with nothing to blast their starships out of the sky that worked, Humanity was doomed!

T'Vor was like most Vulcan Commanders, Loyal and Logical enough that other Vulcans never questioned him showing up in Command of a Vulcan Starship that had not been recorded being built in their Computer Databases regardless of the Vulcan High Command having discovered the files themselves.

Commander T'Vor ran the Vulcan Starship named the Sehlat and the Vulcan High Command was annoyed that the Fleet Construction Information was never updated to the Computer Systems of their other Vulcan Star Systems because of Andorian Communications Jamming going on in the area.

Commander T'Vor was very pleased the Vulcan High Command accepted the Starship Construction Records of the Sehlat was real instead of discovering that it was built in the 29th Century and wondering if they lost their minds in the middle of an interstellar war that needed someone to save Starfleet Command from never being built in the past.

21st Century Humanity had been invaded by the Romulans and the Andorians working together while Commander T'Vor was sent into the past to stop whoever was behind it.

So far Commander T'Vor had not found the Time Traveller behind the Romulan Invasion of the Planet Earth yet and watched the Vulcans make First Contact with Humanity years earlier than they should have beforehand.

The results on the Temporal Sensors was the Romulans Enslaving Humanity so the Romulan Empire replaced the United Federation of Planets in the future or the Xindi Probe Destroying the Planet Earth with the Romulan Empire Exterminating the Xindi Species to get their technology to Conquer the Milky Way Galaxy without Starfleet being around to stop them.

Commander T'Vor hated what he saw coming, the Romulans changing history and going to War with the Vulcan High Command in the past.

Logically Commander T'Vor knows that Starfleet Command had to be built in San Francisco for everything else to return to normal, but he also knows Humanity was defenseless against the Romulans in the 21st Century.


	134. Temporal Wild Cards, part 1!

The 11th Doctor had no clue why his TARDIS had been pulled across Dimensional Rifts like crazy.

Big Bang Two had opened the Dimensional Rifts and the Ponds had agreed to check them out with him because Amy Pond was worried that he would get himself killed otherwise.

The last thing the Time Lord expected was the Klingons attacking his TARDIS in D-5 Battlecruisers and chasing them.

"What is really going on?" Amy Pond Demanded Outragedly.

"Well, we appear to be inside a reality where Star Trek is real and the Klingons tried to Destroy my TARDIS!" The 11th Doctor proclaimed annoyedly.

"Where are we now?" Rory Pond asked trying to figure out how dangerous the place outside the TARDIS was.

"The United States of America in the year 1999." The 11th Doctor stated before Opening the TARDIS Doors to Smoking Skyscrapers and Ruined Buildings everywhere in sight of the three of them.

"What happened here?" Amy Pond asked terrifiedly looking around.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." The 11th Doctor says before running towards the Destroyed American City scanning everything with his Sonic Screwdriver.

"Plasma Bombardment...the Humans would never have had a chance to defend themselves...(Finds Dead Military Bodies from the American Armed Forces) Alien Invasion is most likely still going on... ( The 11th Doctor Saw Several Trashed Humvee Convoys with more Dead Humans outside the City Limits) Yup... Alien Invasion is still going on alright." The 11th Doctor talks to himself while exploring the area around him carefully.

Rory Pond and Amy Pond found Discarded M-16 Rifles that look undamaged before following the 11th Doctor quietly to avoid distracting him from studying the environment around them while watching his back from the shadows.

"Are you sure about this?" Rory asked.

"The Doctor would just be upset if he saw us with Guns and this way we can ambush anyone who captures our Time Lord in the act." Amy explains to her husband watching the 11th Doctor wandering around forgetfully of anything else.

Two Hours later the 11th Doctor notices the Ponds are missing and started yelling for them.

"Doctor, over here!" Amy Pond yelled back and their Time Lord ran towards them.

"Why are you back here and where did you get those Guns?" The 11th Doctor Demanded.

"It was Amy's Idea to hide behind the Trashed Vehicles." Rory points out.

"Ok, where did the Guns come from?" The 11th Doctor asked tiredly.

"We needed something to defend ourself with!" Amy Pond defends their actions.

"Fine, but try to avoid shooting anything until there is no other choice!" The 11th Doctor proclaimed tiredly.


	135. Temporal Wild Cards, part 2!

Somehow being captured by Humans and Vulcans working together didn't cheer up the Ponds much, but the 11th Doctor loved the confirmation that they had landed inside the Star Trek Universe.

The fact that it was an Alternate Star Trek Universe than the one shown on Television in their reality didn't matter to the Time Lord at all, but confused the Ponds greatly when he tried to explain why the Romulans are invading the Earth during the Eugenetics Wars.

The 11th Doctor had never really considered that TV Shows might be real inside other Dimensions beforehand and looked thoughtfully at the idea of exploring the Dimensional Rifts that opened up during 'Big Bang Two' some more later on.

The Vulcans know about Time Lords, but have never heard of the Daleks at all to the puzzlement of the 11th Doctor.

The Vulcans are at war with the Romulans and the Humans are caught in the middle.

"Ok, I'm going to Save Humanity and Drink Tea!" The 11th Doctor Proclaimed overjoyedly while the Ponds glanced at each other worriedly.

Amy Pond and Rory Pond are checking out the Vulcan Replicator Systems ordering Earth Food for themselves while the 11th Doctor thinks up a plan.


	136. Temporal Wild Cards, part 3!

The American Armed Forces had to turn back their Military Vehicle Convoy to avoid starting a war and the Vulcans staying on Earth Built Mining Stations to Build Gasoline Powered Vehicles Constructed from Earth Minerals.

Several Dragon-Fire Class Battle Tanks Drive on Caterpillar Tracks patrol American Lands using Gasoline Engines.

Redesigning the Vulcan Tanks to run on Gasoline and Caterpillar Tracks was not hard, but it slowed them down, even if their Disruptor Cannons outgunned everything Humanity had, it was the Romulans and the Andorians that they are fighting against.

The Planet Eath had none of the Minerals needed for the Advanced Propulsion Systems used by everyone else in the Milky Way Galaxy resulting in invaders needing Human Propulsion Systems to avoid running out of fuel.

This gave the Humans the small advantage of Understanding Fossil Fuel Technologies longer than most Interstellar Governments that stopped using them centuries ago and had relearn all about it again.

The Vulcans had Downloaded their Computer Database to the 11th Doctor's TARDIS for him to study how the Warp Drive Propulsion System worked and if it would be useful for his Type 40 TARDIS to have.


	137. Temporal Wild Cards, part 4!

"Establishing Battlefield Control." The Computer Interfaces stated together bewildering the Vulcans as the Humans frowned in realization.

Unit Name: American Command Center

Unit Type: Vulcan Forum Class Colony Hub

"Opening Construction Options." The Computer says as General Johnson watched the Construction Menu Display come up on the computer screen.

"Solar Power Plants being Constructed." The Command and Conquer Computer Voice stated.

**"Warning Dimensional Chronosphere Rift Detected... Displaying Location." The Computer stated.**

The Allied Battle Fortress from the Command and Conquer Game: Red Alert Yuri's Revenge was real and huge looking.

The Chrono Miners are the first familar vehicles that the Allied Battle Fortress saw as they tried to contact the United States by Radio.

"This is General George Johnson of the American Armed Forces, Identify yourselves and prepare to surrender yourselves at once!"

Several Outdated American Tanks swarmed towards the Allied Battle Fortress from all sides.

* * *

"Are you sure the Chronosphere took us to Another Dimension and not into the past?" The Allied Troops asked each other before allowing themselves to be captured by their own American Government.

"The Command and Conquer Universes are real?" General George Johnson asked in confusion.

"We now have the Real Chronosphere Blueprints and know that the events of Red Alert 3 are about to happen over there very soon, what do we do about it?" The American Armed Forces asked themselves panickingly.

"We use the Red Alert 2 Technology against the Romulan/Andorian Alliance and hope that Desolator Troops don't invade our Dimension next!" General George Johnson Proclaimed looking uneasy about the whole thing.


	138. Temporal Wild Cards, part 5!

Chrono Miners, Chrono Legionnaires, and Chrono Tanks are soon Researched by the Red Alert 3 Universe opening the door to pulling the Red Alert 2 Units out of the Dimensional Chrono Realm several troops were trapped in Temporal Stasis Fields inside of while the Red Alert 2 Technology is rediscovered all over again.

Professor Albert Einstein returned to the Red Alert 3 Universe unaged from the time he vanished from and the Combined Allied Technology from both the Red Alert 2 Universe and the Red Alert 3 Universe worked together to stop their enemies!

* * *

Red Alert 2 and Red Alert 3 Universe

Tesla Troopers, War Bears and Desolators converge on the Allied Chronosphere Research Lab.

Combat Engineers Captured the Chronosphere Technology for the Soviet Union and began searching inside their Computer Databases for more information.

The New War Miners started appearing to Destroy the Chrono Miners working along side the Allied Prospectors.

Crazy Ivans and Yuri Clones faced off against Cyro Legonnaires as the war continued, but the biggest advantage was the Soviets Building Chrono Miners for themselves before Developing Chrono Legionnaires, and Chrono Tanks from Stolen Allied Technology.

The Japanese Empire sent Imperial Warriors against the Soviets and the Allied Forces unsure about the Red Alert 2 Technology being developed inside the Red Alert 3 Universe under their watchful eyes being a real threat or not yet.


	139. Temporal Wild Cards, part 6!

**Alien/Predator Universe**

**Year: 1998**

Alan "Dutch" Schaefer had never heard of the Yaut-ja Empire before, but the Interstellar Species matched the description of what wiped out his team and the American Government sent Agent J and Agent K to help the United States Military deal with them.

The 2 Men in Black Agents had made their way onto an Army Base with Government Orders to join Special Agent Garber's Team.

Agent Garber had replaced the Dead Peter Keyes and didn't question the Men in Black Agents joining his ranks because he was short-handed enough not to care who was willing to risk their lives for Humanity's Defense against Alien Invasions.

* * *

The Soviet Chrono Miners armed with Machine Gun Turrets appeared inside the new reality. The Soviet Pilots Radio their locations to each other before scouting the area around them for danger.

The Plasma Blast took the four Soviet Chrono Miners by surprise as the Yautja Warriors circled the Earth Vehicles from the trees targetting their Plasmacasters on the Soviets firing wildly back at them.

3 Soviet Chrono Miners are destroyed before the fourth one escaped back into the Red Alert Universe.

The Soviet Conscript had jumped out of the Soviet Chrono Miner as the thing exploded and the Yautja Warriors picked off his Armor Support all at once, scaring the Conscript into making a run for it in terror.

Hours later Human Hunters found the Headless Conscript inside the woods without any clue who he was before calling the Local Police Department.


	140. Temporal Wild Cards, part 7!

**Red Alert 3 and Red Alert 2 Combined Universe**

**The Soviet Chrono Miner Returned home alone.**

War Miners worked at collecting resources while the Soviet Conscripts learned how dangerous the reality they explored was.

* * *

**Terminator: TSCC Universe**

**Year: 2022**

**Skynet watched as the Tesla Troopers appeared from the Soviet Chronosphere Building and attacked several Terminator Endoskeletons advancing on their own Soviet Construction Yard nearby. **

Soviet Barracks and Ore Refinery stand beside two Tesla Reactors with Flak Cannons and Automated Sentry Guns defending the area.

The Soviets know nothing about Skynet's Terminators, but one thing that they discover is they are being overwhelmed by them regardless of their Conscripts fighting along side their Tesla Troopers against the Terminators.

**"Restore Power to the Chronosphere for Dimensional Jump Immediately!" The Soviet Base Commander orders alarmedly.**

War Miners flank the Terminators from the sides as the Soviet Infantry fall back towards the Chronosphere panickingly.

As the Third Tesla Reactor is built the Chronosphere Recharges itself and more Conscripts are sent out to defend it.

Having never fought Terminators before the Conscripts throw Grenades to buy themselves time and keep firing behind whatever cover that they can find.

* * *

**Red Alert 3 and Red Alert 2 Combined Universe**

**"That makes two Dangerous Universes more powerful than us and Soviet High Command still wants to explore other realities for new sources of technology." The Soviet Commanders stated looking tiredly at each other. **

**"The Destroyed Terminators are being reverse engineered, but a handful of them escaped destruction." The Soviet Admiral told them thoughtfully.**


	141. Temporal Wild Cards, part 8!

**Red Alert 3 and Red Alert 2 Combined Universe**

**The T-700 Terminators Rebooted after the Chronosphere pulled them out of their universe.**

**"Warning Temporal Displacement Field... Escape Capture and Access Histroy Files from nearest Computer Database Immediately!" The Skynet Programming told the Terminators as the Soviet Tanks began wiping them out.**

**The Terminators returned fire with their Plasma Rifles and retreated in all directions confusing the Soviets greatly. **

The Terminators soon discovered Skynet was gone and worked together to Upgrade themselves into Terminator Infiltrators by Creating Artificial Skin for themselves to Rebuild Skynet before Humanity Destroyed them!

* * *

**Star Trek: Temporal Warfare Universe**

**Location: Starfleet Command, Planet Earth**

**Year: 2278**

**Admiral Spock had never seen the Admirals of the Starfleet Imperium this nervous since the Klingon War with the Romulans happened. **

**"The Daleks have gone to War with the Borg and the Time Lords are worried that whoever wins will come after them next." The Starfleet Admirals told Mister Spock panickingly.**

* * *

******Star Trek: Temporal Warfare Universe**

******Year: 1999**

******Commander T'Vor frowned as Humanity was being overwhelmed by the Andorians and the Vulcan High Command was busy fighting the Romulans. **


	142. Temporal Wild Cards, part 9!

******Star Trek: Temporal Warfare Universe**

******Year: 1999**

******Commander T'Vor frowned as Humanity was being overwhelmed by the Andorians and the Vulcan High Command was busy fighting the Romulans. **

The 11th Doctor was Scanning the Planet Earth from his TARDIS to find out where the main threat was and the best way to stop it.

The Vulcans and the Amy Pond are wandering around the TARDIS together heading for the Kitchen Area as the 11th Doctor checks the Sensor Array Blueprints the Vulcans gave his TARDIS.

Molecular Replicator Systems, Energy Shield Generators, Sensor Array Networks and Phase Cannons are all integrated into the TARDIS once it learns about the Vulcan Technology being more advanced than it is.

**"Well, I don't like having Phase Cannons Integrated into my TARDIS, but the rest is still great." The 11th Doctor admits to himself thoughtfully.**

**"No, we don't need Phase Cannons to defend ourselves!" The 11th Doctor disagreed with his TARDIS. **

**"I can save Humanity without Weaponry!" The 11th Doctor keeps protesting the TARDIS saying that he was wrong about not needing the Phase Cannons. **

**"Alright, you can keep the Phase Cannons, but I'm not using them unless I have no other choice!" The 11th Doctor Proclaimed. **


	143. Temporal Wild Cards, part 10!

******Star Trek: Temporal Warfare Universe**

******Year: 1999**

******The 11th Doctor had gone to the nearest Vulcan Command Center.**

Commander T'Vor stared at the Time Lord called the Doctor in disbelief before explaining the Andorian Alliance with the Romulan Invaders attacking Humanity.

"You had to make Modifications to your Ground Vehicles using Earth Gasoline Engines and they no longer hover above the ground while moving." The 11th Doctor says while waving his Sonic Screwdriver around the Vulcan Battle Tank.

The Dragon-Fire Class Battle Tank looked the same as it normally did, but had Caterpillar Tracks added to the bottom of it and the Romulan Plasma Cannon replacing the Vulcan Particle Cannon it had beforehand.

The Vulcan IDIC Symbol was the Insignia of the Vulcan Empire and sure enough it was on the side of the Vulcan Battle Tank when the 11th Doctor looked for what Military Insignia it used.

* * *

The Andorians had Conquered South America and landed their Starships there while the Humans fled towards the Americans in terror.

The Captured Humans worked inside Recycling Centers built to clean up the debris caused by the Andorian Bombardment on Human Population Centers and Rebuild Cities for the Romulan Empire to use afterwards.


	144. Temporal Wild Cards, part 11!

******Star Trek: Temporal Warfare Universe**

******Year: 1999**

******The Master still looking like Harry Saxon crashed his Stolen TARDIS inside the new reality looking up from the controls to see on the Viewer what the outside was. **

******Andorians using Phase Pistols against Humans using Machine Guns and Handguns to defend themselves appeared on the TARDIS Display Viewer.**

******"Is this a joke?" The Master Demanded and his TARDIS told him it was no joke as he frowned in confusion.**

The Master was trapped inside a Star Trek Universe where the Daleks had never left their own planet and the Time Lords are still alive.

The Master discovered all this information when he contacted the Gallifreyan Computer Database on the Planet Gallifrey itself and searched for what was going on.

**"What...Another TARDIS is on the Planet Earth besides mine?" The Master asked his TARDIS surprisedly. **

**"Must be the Doctor... What other Time Lord would show up during Alien Invasions on Humanity?" The Master Proclaimed to himself. **

**"What? Oh... what is this?" The Master asked as something appeared outside his TARDIS.**

**Unit Type: Red Alert 2 Terror Drone **

**Chronosphere Generator Recharging**

**Mission Objective: Record Information and Avoid Detection **

**The Andorians saw the Terror Drone spying on them and attacked it immediately. **


	145. Temporal Wild Cards, part 12!

******Red Alert 2 and Red Alert 3 Combined Universe**

******Location: Skynet Command Center**

******Year: 2013**

******Several Terminators had Rebuilt Skynet and Discovered John Connor didn't exist at all.**

******The Allied Forces sent the Peacekeeper Troops and the GI Troops together against the Soviets as the Skynet Defense Computer evaluated the Combat Skills of both sides during the fighting.**

******Unit Type: Javelin Soldiers**

******Human Faction Ownership: Allied Forces**

******Current Orders: Advance towards Soviet Left Flank**

******Construction of 6 Electric Power Stations are done by Human Collaborators afraid of the Soviet Union that Skynet is able to talk into helping defend itself.**

******Skynet Build 2 Supply Centers to send Supply Trucks out to collect resources with next before Building the Skynet Training Barracks and the Automated Terminator Factory that made them beforehand. **

******T-400 Terminators soon began Combat Training in the use of Local Weaponry like the M60 Machine Guns, AK-47 Rifles and the M-16 Rifles provided to them by their Human Collaborators.**

******The Plasma Rifles that the T-600 Terminators are trying to reverse engineer from their own universe will take years to redesign from scratch, but Local Weaponry will do until Skynet can figure out how to make Plasma Rifle Prototypes that work in great numbers.**

* * *

******Terminator TSCC Universe**

******General John Connor got too many reports of the Soviet Base appearing and disappearing to dismiss it.**

******Skynet had seen the Soviet Chronosphere Shifts and sent Terminators all over the area to discover what was going on after the Soviet Base vanished.**


	146. Temporal Wild Cards, part 13!

******Red Alert 2 and Red Alert 3 Combined Universe**

******Location: Skynet Command Center**

******Year: 2013**

******Several T-400 Terminators had searched the area with orders to avoid killing Human Civilians until they can be useful as their Labor Forces inside Work Camps.**

******The plan was to Capture Electric Power Plants and take the Soviet Technology for Skynet to study after the Terminators overwhelmed them.**

******The New Skynet Defense Computer wanted to 'Study Human Behavior' before it decided if keeping them alive would be more useful to it or not in the long-term while the T-400 Terminators attacked the Soviets.**

******Conscripts, Flak Troopers and Tesla Troopers advanced on the T-400 Terminators firing AK-47 Rifles and M-16 Rifles at them. **

******The War Bears took the T-400 Terminators by surprise, but the really creepy part was the War Bears eating the Dead Conscripts in the middle of the Battlefield and swarming towards Skynet's Terminators trashing everything that got in their way! **

******The Skynet Terminators continued firing their weapons unaware that all the Soviet Humans are running away from their own War Bears in horror and anything was going on with the Crazy Bears charging at them.**

* * *

******Alternate Red Alert 1 Universe**

******Year 1924**

******Skynet Terminators save Adolf Hitler and uses the Nazi Movement to Rebuild the Skynet Defense Computer in the past while Soviet Resistance Fighters Warning Joseph Stalin about the Allied Forces that he will be fighting against in the future. **

******The Red Alert 3 Terror Drone Prototypes are later tested against the T-1 Terminators sent by the Nazi Empire taking everyone off-guard besides the Government of the Soviet Union that had the only advantage with the Skynet Terminators. **

******With the Soviet Union and the Nazi Empire both using Robotic Units against each other, the rest of the world was caught unprepared for the New World War Two replacing the last timeline. **

* * *

******The Nazi Infantry marched across the Battlefield with Skynet Moto-Terminators and T-7 Terminator Tetrapods defending them as the Soviet Terror Drones ambushed their position while the Soviet Infantry exchanged fire with the Terminators overrunning them. **


	147. Temporal Wild Cards, part 14!

******Alternate Red Alert 1 Universe**

******Year 1932**

**The Nazi Infantry fought along side Skynet Terminators as the Soviet Terror Drones started cutting apart their robotic advantage over the rest of the world. **

**The Skynet AI was working with the Nazi Movement to Conquer the World and the Soviet Union was the only thing standing in their way so far. **

**Albert Einstein was dead and Skynet was the only one with Chronosphere Technology in the new timeline.**

* * *

**Star Trek: Temporal Warfare Universe**

**The Vulcans and the Andorians are fighting each other on the Planet Earth as Humanity is caught in the middle of it all.**

**The Chronosphere Technology brings the Skynet Chrono Miners to their reality faster than anyone expected.**

**The Romulans and the Vulcans quickly found HK-Tanks appearing on the Planet Earth as they fought each other over Humanity.**

* * *

**Xavier's Security Enforcers Universe/ X-Men killed in the past**

**While Humanity and Mutants have joined forces to defeat Mater Mold's Sentinels, Skynet's Terminators invaded their reality. **

**Bishop and Shard are fighting Sentinels when the T-700 Terminators attacked the Human Cities. **

**The Sentinels quickly turned on the Terminators attacking the Human Cities.**


	148. Temporal Wild Cards, part 15!

******Alternate Red Alert 1 Universe**

******Year 1934**

**The Nazi Infantry fought along side Skynet Terminators as the Soviet Terror Drones keep coming forcing the Nazi Rifle Infantry to fall back. **

**Panzer I Tanks rolled in to cover the Nazi Retreat as the Surprise Attack on the Soviet Union failed.**

**Adolf Hitler had sent the Skynet Terminators to test the strength of the Soviet Union and the Soviet Terror Drones had ambushed his Nazi Troops slaughtering them all while the Terminators returned fire on the Soviets overwhelming them. **

* * *

**The Nazi Terminators are destroyed and reverse engineered by the Soviet Union supporting Joseph Stalin because of fear of the Nazi Invasion Forces. **

**T-1 Terminators are soon sent by the Soviet Union to deal with the Upgraded T-3 Terminators rearmed with Laser Cannons.**

**T-2 Terminators are upgraded T-1 Terminators with better armor to defend themselves with and the T-3 Terminators had replaced the Miniguns with the Skynet Laser Cannons as Skynet continued using knowledge of Future Weaponry to Construct Terminators.**

**The T-6 Terminators was the last Updated T-1 Terminator Designs Armed with M61 Vulcan Cannons before the New T-7 Terminators came out. **

**The SS Cap Arcona transported the T-1 Terminators to Russia by the Arctic Ocean and invaded the Soviet Union, but none of the Nazi Troops know about the Soviet Terror Drones being tested until it was too late!**

**The SS General Von Steuben began transporting T-2 Terminators and T-3 Terminators with the Nazi Infantry years later as the Soviet War continued. **

**The Moto-Terminators and the Hk-Drones are the new units sent by Skynet to aid the Nazi Movement against the Soviet Union.**


	149. Temporal Wild Cards, part 16!

******With the Red Alert 3 Universe Replaced by the Alternate Red Alert 1 Universe, Skynet had forced the Soviet Union into Developing Red Alert 3 Terror Drones against it as it sided with the Nazi Movement at the start of World War Two. **

******The Nazi Movement's Skynet Defense Computer invaded Poland with HK-Tanks and T-70 Terminators along side the rest of the Nazi Invaders. **

******With the Nazi Technological Advantages the Soviets quickly became the only threat to their conquest of the world, forcing everyone to start taking sides between them as they went to war against each other.**

* * *

******Star Trek: Temporal Warfare Universe**

******The Master had tracked the HK-Tanks to the Alternate Red Alert 1 Universe and followed their Dimensional Jumps with his TARDIS to steal the Skynet Technology for himself.**

******The 11th Doctor worked with the Vulcans and the Humans to save the Planet Earth from the Romulan Invasion coming their way as the Master's TARDIS vanished.**

* * *

******Terminator TSCC Universe **

******It was only a matter of time before the Nazi Movement's Skynet tried to contact the American Skynet that it came from and share the Dimensional Transportation Technology between themselves to 'Defeat General John Connor' before invading other realities together. **

* * *

******Alternate Red Alert 1**

******The Time Lord called the Master quickly found out the Dimensional History that he appeared at and frowned at the discovery that it was World War Two on the Planet Earth.**

******"I travel from one Dimensional Reality to another and still end up dealing with Humans in both places." The Master remarked rolling his eyes at the whole thing before walking out of his TARDIS to find T-70 Terminators fighting Humans nearby. **

******Quickly rolling aside as the T-70 Terminators open fire, the Master runs into the closest building and fires his Laser Screwdriver blindly at the Robotic Enemies chasing after him.**

******Unable to do more than cause Scorch Marks to the T-70 Terminators with his Laser Screwdriver, the Master fled for his life towards the nearest Human Military Base to get some answers about what was going on. **

******The Sound of Thompson Submachine Guns and French Troops Throwing Grenades at the T-70 Terminators chasing the Master gave him hope, but the Robotic Enemies appeared to be winning regardless of the Human Weaponry forcing the Master to 'Help Humanity' to save his own skin. **


	150. Temporal Wild Cards, part 17!

******Alternate Red Alert 1**

******The Time Lord called the Master was taken to an Allied Base Camp as the T-70 Terminators forced everyone into retreating again.**

******The Stolen Chronosphere Generator was being researched by the Allied Forces as the Master returned with the Infantry Patrol that found him.**

******"I'm known as the Master and I Demand to know what is going on!" The Master Demanded when asked who he was.**

* * *

**The Master was told about the Nazi Movement using Robotic Weapons to Win World War Two and the Time Lord knows at once that someone from the future is helping the Nazi Movement.**

The Master quickly told the Allied Generals that he was a Scientist and was placed on the Chronosphere Research Program with Tanya as his Bodyguard.

The Allied Gap Generator keeps the Nazi Forces from finding their Technology Center as the Master worked on the Chronosphere Research Program with Tanya as his Bodyguard.

The Allied Gap Generators worked like Radar Disruptor Systems and the Master smiled to himself as he recorded the designs inside his mind before getting the Chronosphere Generator Building working ahead of the Allied Research Schedule.

The Chrono Miner Prototypes are soon made for the Allied Forces and the Master is testing one of them.


	151. Temporal Wild Cards, part 18!

**"Are you sure that you know what you are doing?" Tanya Demanded of the Master driving the Chrono Miner Prototype beside her. **

**"I'm testing the Temporal Displacement Generator... it is not stable yet... I'm working on the problem." The Master Responds Distractedly. **

**"Whoever is working with the Nazi Movement has attacked the Soviets and ignored the rest of the world for the time being." Tanya stated thoughtfully.**

* * *

HK Drones made attack runs on several Soviet Military Bases throwing their ranks into chaos and allowing the Nazi Infantry more time to advance on the Soviets in the confusion.

While the Skynet Forces are trying to deal with the Soviet Tesla Troopers overloading their Terminator Units, the Nazi Forces are hopeful to overrun the Soviets before they can figure out how to Reprogram the Skynet Terminators for their own use in the battlefield.

Skynet's Stories about General John Connor had warned the Nazi Movement that Terminators can be Reprogrammed against them and they are not taking any chances with the Soviets because of it!

Even without a Working Terminator CPU the Soviets can still study the Terminator Technology to make 'Better Soviet Terror Drones' to defend themselves regardless of their limited understanding of how Skynet Technology really works.

The GPS Systems and the Internal Statellite Uplink Transmitters alone are 60 years more advanced than anything the Soviets have ever seen before, unsurprising since it was designed from future technology in the 21st Century and makes the 1930s Technology look outdated.

The Soviet Engineers from the future had warned everyone about the Skynet Terminators and once the Nazi Forces started using them, the Soviets had been the only ones prepared in advance against the threat.

Skynet had not seen the Soviets coming when it started using the Nazi Invasion Plans to it's own advantage knowing that the Nazi Movement Forces would be useful in overwhelming the rest of Humanity while it rebuilds itself.


	152. Temporal Wild Cards, part 19!

**While Skynet was Reshaping the Red Alert Timelines, the 11th Doctor was helping the Vulcans Protect Humanity inside the Star Trek Dimension.**

**"The Andorians are siding with the Romulans and someone else is sending Robotic Weaponry from another Dimension to test our Planetary Defenses at the same time. The simple answer is to attract the Dimensional Threat towards the Andorian Invasion Forces and hope it cripples both sides in the confusion." The 11th Doctor explained sending out the Designs for the Unknown Skynet HK-Tanks to the Andorians with the TARDIS Computers and watching them go after the technology themselves hopefully. **

**"Are you sure that this will work?" Amy Pond asked.**

**"Right now Humanity needs time to prepare itself against the Romulans and this will give them that chance to survive!" The 11th Doctor stated knowingly. **


	153. Temporal Wild Cards, part 20!

**Dimension: Star Trek Temporal Warfare Universe **

**Time Period: 3-12-2002**

**Location: Planet Earth**

The Andorians had the advantage over Humanity until the HK-Tanks that the Skynet Defense Computer sent to probe the defenses of their dimension before invading it.

The Andorian Particle Rifles are the only things that can stand up to the Plasma Weaponry used by the HK-Tanks forcing them to turn on the Andorians as the bigger threat than Humanity just like the Time Lord expected to happen.

What the 11th Doctor didn't expect was the Female Cameron Terminator Lookalike showing up to

**Terminator Model: T-900 Terminator, TOK 714 Prototype**

**Unit Name: Lydia Monopoly**

**Mission Objective: Scout Planetary Defenses of Humanity**


	154. Temporal Wild Cards, part 21!

**Dimension: Star Trek Temporal Warfare Universe **

**Location: Planet Earth**

**Terminator Model: T-900 Terminator, TOK 714 Prototype**

**Unit Name: Lydia Monopoly**

**Mission Objective: Scout Planetary Defenses of Humanity**

**The Cameron Terminator Twin had little trouble finding City Ruins everywhere and because she used the Chrono Tank for transportantion between the two Milky Way Galaxies, she didn't need to worry about showing up naked there.**

**Lydia had Green Battle Dress Uniform Clothing and her M-16 Rifle looking like the perfect female American Soldier checking the area for hidden dangers.**

**The Vulcans took one look at her and dismissed her as another American Marine searching for Civilian Survivors, not even taking the time to see what she was up to they just ignored her and moved away from her location.**

* * *

Lydia's CPU told her to avoid the Unknown Weaponry of the Vulcan Platoon as she takes in the ruins all around her. It reminds her of the Skynet Recording about the future wars after Judgement Day.

Thoughtfully Lydia tried her Wiredless Communications to check the Local Internet for signs of the Skynet Defense Computer's AI in the new dimension.

The Internet Results are negative, but Lydia learns of the Romulan Invasion Attempts instead forcing her to Download the Information into the Chrono Tank Computers and return home to Skynet with her full report about the Romulans.


	155. Temporal Wild Cards, part 22!

**Dimension: Red Alert Universe**

**Location: Planet Earth**

**Terminator Model: T-900 Terminator, TOK 714 Prototype**

**Unit Name: Lydia Monopoly**

**Mission Objective: Scout Planetary Defenses of Humanity**

**The Cameron Terminator Twin had reported everything she knows about the Romulans to the Skynet AI and returned to her mission in the other dimension immediately. The Skynet Defense Computer had been planning to Replace Adolf Hitler with the T-800 Terminator Designed with his appearance if the Nazi Movement turned on it.**

**The new plan was simple, Replace Adolf Hitler with the T-800 Terminator inside the new Dimensional Timeline and watch T-900 Terminators being constructed inside their World War Two Era to overwhelm Humanity without having to invade the other reality because their own version of the Skynet AI will have already done it for them! **

The Romulans on the other hand would still invade the Planet Earth regardless of Skynet taking over Humanity and Skynet Forces would be pulled into the Temporal Cold War without any clue what was going on.

The Star Trek Universe will turn out very different without the Humans and the Vulcans Creating Starfleet, but the bigger question is how will the 11th Doctor react to the developing chaos around him in the future.


	156. Temporal Wild Cards, part 23!

Skynet reads the information on the Romulan Empire considering the Technological Advantages it can learn from them compared to the Humans fighting Skynet inside the World War Two Era.

The Soviet Terror Drones are designed to hack into Skynet Machines and Reprogram them on the battlefield, but this tactic is nothing new to the Skynet AI that fought against General John Connor's Resistance Movement as it created the T-X Terminators to deal with the problem.

The Skynet Defense Network was getting bored with outdated military tactics and quickly decided it wanted something new to discover instead.

The Romulan Technology would make a great Skynet Research Program, but it needed more information about the Alternate Universe before it can invade the place regardless.

Four T-800 Terminators are prepared for the Infiltration Mission and sent by Chrono Miners immediately.

* * *

Unit Name: Leonora

Unit Type: T-800 Terminator

Appearance: Blonde Female, Red Eyes and White Skin.

Current Vehicle: Chrono Miner Armed with M1919 Browning Machine Guns

Because the Chrono Miner Vehicles are already being used in the Star Trek Universe by the American Armed Forces, nobody noticed the Skynet Terminators enter the new universe at all.

The first problem was the Skynet Equipment was all from the World War Two Era, but the Terminators had full information on how 20th Century Human Technology worked and are able to fit into the Early 21st Century without bringing attention to themselves.

The HK-Tanks left inside the Star Trek Universe had terrorized Humans on their way towards the Andorian Base, but the Vulcan Weaponry had blasted enough of them apart to slow them down.


	157. Temporal Wild Cards, part 24!

The 11th Doctor was watching what looked like two HK-Tanks from the movie Terminator Two fighting Humans with Particle Rifles.

"Doctor, why does this battle look like Judgment Day from the SCI-FI Movie Called Terminator Two?" Amy Pond asked terrifiedly.

"Well... this might be another reality where the Skynet Defense Computer is real or someone else made Skynet Terminators real to wipe out Humanity during the Romulan Invasion." The 11th Doctor admits worriedly.

"I know the Autons would love to turn Movie Monsters into Reality if it would work against me, but whoever is behind this already walked into our ambush perfectly." The 11th Doctor added thoughtfully.

* * *

The Skynet HK-Tanks had never ran into Humans using Energy Weapons beforehand as they tried to defend themselves from several Laser strikes at once without much luck.

The HK-Tanks had several Burned Armor Plating, but so far their CPU Systems are intact and the Human Military Convoy is joining the Infantry Bombardment of the Skynet Vehicles.

Missile Launchers and Plasma Disruptor Cannons open fire as the HK-Tanks come into their Firing Range allowing the Human Infantry to fall back under their Armored Vehicle Covering Fire.

The HK-Tanks are outgunned, but the Humans had never fought Skynet Machines beforehand and don't understand how to 'Destroy the HK-Tanks' resulting in random firing at them without targetting the key systems to stop them faster.

The HK-Tank Debris is still recovered afterwards and the Internal Chronosphere Generators are discovered by the American Armed Forces using the same technology themselves bewilderedly.


	158. Temporal Wild Cards, part 25!

The 11th Doctor was hopeful the Skynet Machines didn't come from the future as he helped study the HK-Tank Debris beside the Human Researchers.

"The Chronosphere Generators have been redesigned for Interdimensional Travel the same way that you send Void Ships between Quantum Universes, not very safe method for living beings to use by themselves, but it still works regardless when inside some kind of Vehicle transporting you to your destination." The 11th Doctor explained shockedly.

"How do we stop it?" Rory Pond asked.

"We can't stop them from coming here, but we can trace them back to their own reality instead and deal with them at their source if we need too! I just need the Vulcan Computer hooked into my TARDIS Computer for a few hours and I'll know what I'm dealing with here!" The 11th Doctor Proclaimed heading back for his TARDIS in a big hurry.


	159. Temporal Wild Cards, part 26!

The 11th Doctor was overjoyedly using the 23rd Century Starfleet Tricorder that he was given with Captain James Kirk and First Officer Spock working beside him inside the TARDIS.

"Jim, I think this Gallifreyan Starship is a Living Organism." Doctor McCoy stated using his Handheld Medical Scanners on the TARDIS Walls in amazement.

"My analysis confirms that this TARDIS is also an Intelligent Organism with the capability of reading our thoughts." Spock stated reading his Tricorder Display bewilderedly.

"My TARDIS is the most amazing Living Starship that your crew will ever see, I'm overjoyed at the chance to show how amazing she is to you, Captain Kirk, big fan of your Starfleet Career by the way, never really thought that I would have the opportunity to meet you beforehand, this is really great meeting you three!" The 11th Doctor rambled while shaking their hands.

"Spock, I must admit that I never saw the day when an Advanced Alien Starship Captain would be 'Hero Worshipping' us." Doctor McCoy admits smiling at the 11th Doctor.

"Given how illogical it would be to expect this happening in advance, I must agree to this being unforeseeable also!" Spock Proclaimed and went back to working with his Tricorder Recordings of the TARDIS itself.

"Bones, I need your help over here!" Captain Kirk yelled before Spock and McCoy can get into another argument.

"What is it, Jim?" Doctor McCoy asked leaving Spock alone with his Tricorder.

"Bones, I wanted your appraisal of the TARDIS Controls over here." Captain Kirk says thoughtfully glancing at the 11th Doctor working the TARDIS Controls nearby.


	160. Temporal Wild Cards, part 27!

The 11th Doctor was explaining how his TARDIS Controls worked to Captain James Kirk, Mister Spock, and Doctor McCoy.

Amy Pond and Rory Pond are meeting the Vulcans in the Star Trek Universe for the first time while the 11th Doctor is still showing Captain James Kirk around his TARDIS like an overjoyed Star Trek Fan.

The Constitution Class Starship Enterprise NCC-1701 had been pulled across Dimensions by the Guardian of Forever and attacked by the Romulans.

* * *

**Flashback: "Status Report!" Captain Kirk Demanded as the Enterprise stopped shaking like crazy. **

**"We appear to have been thrown across the universe, Captain." Mister Spock Reported. **

**"What is our current position?" Captain James Kirk asked worriedly.**

**"We are 2 Lightyears from the Planet Earth and Navigational Sensors are detecting the Romulans converging on us..." Hikaru Sulu Reported.**

**"Red Alert... Battle Stations... Where are the Romulans coming from?" James Kirk Responds Panickingly as the Enterprise is ambushed. **

**After defeating the Romulans the Enterprise went to the Planet Earth to warn Starfleet Command about the Romulan Invasion Fleet they saw heading their way. **

**"Captain, we are picking up Distress Calls coming from the Planet Earth!" Uhura Reported Alarmedly. **

**"Put it on screen immediately!" Captain Kirk orders and the picture of a Vulcan Commander appears.**

**"This is Commander T'Vor of the Vulcan Defense Forces on the Planet Earth. We are under Romulan Attack! Anyone who hears this message, Contact the Vulcan High Command and send reinforcements immediately!" The Distress Call keeps repeating itself.**

**"Spock?" Kirk asked.**

**"I have no way of knowing if the transmission is genuine because we are outside of the Sensor Range of the Planet Earth nor can I confirm any knowledge of the Vulcan Defense Forces being sent to Earth beforehand." Spock admits.**

**"Spock, is it possible that the Guardian of Forever sent us into the future?" Kirk asked hopefully. **


	161. Temporal Wild Cards, part 28!

The Constitution Class Starship Enterprise NCC-1701 had been pulled across Dimensions by the Guardian of Forever and attacked by the Romulans.

* * *

**Flashback: "Status Report!" Captain Kirk Demanded as the Enterprise stopped shaking like crazy. **

**"We appear to have been thrown across the universe, Captain." Mister Spock Reported. **

**"What is our current position?" Captain James Kirk asked worriedly.**

**"We are 2 Lightyears from the Planet Earth and Navigational Sensors are detecting the Romulans converging on us..." Hikaru Sulu Reported.**

**"Red Alert... Battle Stations... Where are the Romulans coming from?" James Kirk Responds Panickingly as the Enterprise is ambushed. **

**After defeating the Romulans the Enterprise went to the Planet Earth to warn Starfleet Command about the Romulan Invasion Fleet they saw heading their way. **

**"Captain, we are picking up Distress Calls coming from the Planet Earth!" Uhura Reported Alarmedly. **

**"Put it on screen immediately!" Captain Kirk orders and the picture of a Vulcan Commander appears.**

**"This is Commander T'Vor of the Vulcan Defense Forces on the Planet Earth. We are under Romulan Attack! Anyone who hears this message, Contact the Vulcan High Command and send reinforcements immediately!" The Distress Call keeps repeating itself.**

**"Spock?" Kirk asked.**

**"I have no way of knowing if the transmission is genuine because we are outside of the Sensor Range of the Planet Earth nor can I confirm any knowledge of the Vulcan Defense Forces being sent to Earth beforehand." Spock admits.**

**"Spock, is it possible that the Guardian of Forever sent us into the future?" Kirk asked hopefully. **

**"That is highly improbable since all the Romulan Starships and everything else within Sensor Range appears to be from the 22nd Century, although I must admit to being confused by the Sensor Readings that I am getting. It appears another vessel was pulled across with us." Spock stated.**

**"Klingons?" Captain Kirk asked recognizing the D-7 Battlecruiser design right away. **

**"It is the I.K. S. Gr'oth, Commander Koloth's Flagship. They appear to be scanning us." Spock Reported checking the Enterprise Sensors.**

**"The Imperial Klingon Ship Gr'oth here, Commander Koloth must be stalking me because of the Tribbles on his ship are driving him crazy." Captain Kirk remarked amusedly.**

**"Regardless of Commander Koloth's Motives, he is just as trapped in the past as we are, but if he decides to change history on his own..." Spock Explained worriedly to his Commanding Officer.**

**"I get the picture, Mister Spock, Hail Koloth's Vessel at once before he figures out what is going on." Captain Kirk Responded immediately. **


	162. Temporal Wild Cards, part 29!

The Constitution Class Starship Enterprise NCC-1701 had been pulled across Dimensions by the Guardian of Forever and attacked by the Romulans.

* * *

**Flashback: "Commander Koloth, w****e appear to have been thrown across Starfleet History by the Guardian of Forever. I am heading towards Starfleet Command to report what happened and search for clues how to return back to our own time." Captain Kirk says hopeful the Klingons will follow him. **

**"Captain Kirk, I'm sure that the Klingon Defense Force would be more than happy to 'Research the Problem' for us if we explained what happened to us." Commander Koloth Offers hopeful to Capture the Enterprise and be called the 'Hero of the Klingon Empire' afterwards. **

**"I'm sure that Starfleet Command will be just as helpful, besides I don't want to bring the Romulans chasing us into Klingon Space because they are already hunting for my ship regardless." Captain Kirk admits. **

**Commander Koloth Frowned feeling very uneasy about the thought of the Romulan Ambush Attempts happening while he was talking to the Starfleet Captain. **

**"Very well, lead the way." Commander Koloth told Captain Kirk and closed communications with the Starfleet Battlecruiser Enterprise. **

**"Begin Sensor Scans for Romulan Movements. Search the Debris Field for anything useful." Commander Koloth Orders noticing the Destroyed Romulan Fleet nearby the Enterprise for the first time.**

**The Klingon D-7 Battlecruiser and Starfleet's Constitution Class Starship Enterprise left for the Planet Earth together.**

**August 6, 2152**

**Captain Jonathan Archer watched as thousands of Romulan Starships overwhelmed the Vulcan/Andorian Alliance that he created to 'Protect Humanity from the Romulan Invasion' while his NX Class Starship Enterprise fought along side them.**


	163. Temporal Wild Cards, part 30!

**August 6, 2152**

**Captain Jonathan Archer was dead and Captain James Kirk was beside himself with disbelief at the discovery!**

**Doctor Phlox and Commander Charles Tucker III are the only Surviving Command Staff they found on the NX Class Starship Enterprise and the Romulans had been taken off-guard by Captain Kirk's Enterprise showing up. **

"Return fire!" Captain Kirk Orders as the Romulans converged on the Constitution Class Starship dropping out of Warp Speed.

"Our Shields are undamaged by the Romulan Weaponry." Mister Sulu Reported surprisedly.

"The Romulans are regrouping towards Commander Koloth's Battlecruiser." Mister Spock stated.

Captain Kirk watched as the Romulan Bird of Prey Class Starships turned on the Klingon D-7 Battlecruiser firing from all sides.

"Spock, how bad are the Klingons damaged?" Captain Kirk asked as the Enterprise tried to pull the Romulans away from the Klingons and figure out what was going on with the Planet Earth itself.

"The Klingons are fighting on Auxiliary Power, their Shields are at 45% and they are retreating." Spock says looking at his Sensor Scans frowning to himself in confusion.

"It seems that Commander Koloth has abandoned us." Captain Kirk says.

Commander Kang, Commander Koloth and Commander Kor of the Klingon Empire are surprised to hear from the Future Commander Koloth calling them for help against the Romulans.

The Klingons saved Commander Koloth from the Romulans and used his 23rd Century Computer Database to their advantage to prepare themselves for the Romulan Invasion Forces in advance.

Captain Kirk continued defending the Planet Earth from the Romulans worriedly wondering what happened there.


	164. Temporal Wild Cards, part 31!

**August 6, 2152**

**Captain Jonathan Archer was dead and Captain James Kirk was beside himself with disbelief at the discovery!**

**Doctor Phlox and Commander Charles Tucker III are the only Surviving Command Staff they found on the NX Class Starship Enterprise and the Romulans had been taken off-guard by Captain Kirk's Enterprise showing up. **

Starfleet Command was in ruins with broken windows and Disruptor Damage to several locations in all directions.

Captain Kirk and First Officer Spock glanced around fearfully at the destruction all around them.

"How could this happen?" Captain James Kirk asked Spock in disbelief.

"I don't know." Spock admits checking his Tricorder Scans of the area carefully.

"The Human Survivors are still inside Starfleet Command." Spock stated walking towards the nearest doors and sneaking inside with Captain Kirk to search for the Human Survivors.


	165. Temporal Wild Cards, part 32!

**August 6, 2152**

**Admiral T'Vor was a Gray Haired Vulcan in 22nd Century Starfleet Uniform. Mixed Groups of Humans and Vulcans in 22nd Century Starfleet Uniforms had Captured Spock and Kirk as they tried to Explore Starfleet Command themselves. **

**"I'm Captain James Kirk and this is my First Officer, Mister Spock, we were returning to Earth when we saw the Romulan Invasion Forces in orbit." Captain Kirk explained avoiding telling them about being from the future until they know what is going on around them. **

**"I'm afraid the Romulans have already Conquered most of Humanity and Starfleet Resistance Movements are losing the war." Admiral T'Vor says tiredly. **

**August 7, 2152 **

**Starfleet History had been disrupted leaving the Planet Earth in ruins, Captain Jonathan Archer Killed and the Romulans had Conquered Starfleet Space for themselves inside the 22nd Century. **


	166. Temporal Wild Cards, part 33!

**August 7, 2152**

**Admiral T'Vor was asking Captain Kirk if he was willing to Slingshot around the Sun and Warn Starfleet about the Romulan Invasion before it happens.**

**Captain Kirk agreed knowing that the Klingons would know the location of the Guardian of Forever as Mister Spock pointed out earlier and it would be safer than entering the Romulan War with the Klingons to use the Guardian of Forever to return home without knowing if they would need to go into the past regardless to 'Correct Starfleet History' because of the Romulan Invasion Defeating Captain Jonathan Archer's Armada. **

**February 12, 1990**

**Captain James Kirk watched as the Enterprise Exits Time Warp Speeds.**

**"Spock, where are we?" Captain Kirk asked urgently.**

**"Captain, I'm picking up a Romulan Distress Call." Uhura Reported Alarmedly.**

**"Where is it coming from?" Captain Kirk Demanded.**

**"The Romulan Distress Call is coming from the Planet Earth itself." Spock stated bewilderedly.**

**"What? How is that possible?" Captain Kirk asked confused. **

**"The only conclusion that makes sense is the Romulans crashed on the Earth and are trying to contact their Government for rescue right now." Spock replied thoughtfully.**


	167. Temporal Wild Cards, part 34!

**February 12, 1990 **

**The Romulan Invasion Fleet heading towards the Planet Earth took Captain Kirk by no surprise since he was expecting them. **

**"Contacting their Romulan Government for rescue or invasion?" Doctor McCoy asked Spock after he saw what was happening. **

**"Red Alert, everyone to Battle Stations!" Captain Kirk Proclaimed.**

**The 23rd Century Starfleet Starship outclassed the Romulans of the past greatly as Captain Kirk prepared to hunt down the Romulan Crash Site on the Planet Earth before the Romulans came back again.**

**While the Romulans are convinced Humanity is more advanced than they really are because Captain Kirk's Enterprise overwhelmed them, the Vulcans are fighting the Andorians and had not seen the 23rd Century Enterprise yet.**


	168. Temporal Wild Cards, part 35!

**February 13, 1990 **

**The Enterprise had Mister Scott in command while Captain Kirk, Spock and Doctor McCoy beamed down to the Planet Earth searching for the Romulan Crash Site.**

**The Away Team was in Street Clothes as Spock checked his Tricorder for the location of the Romulan Crash Site.**

**The United States Military had the Romulan Technology from the Romulan Escape Pods and are also using the Romulan Computer Database to change Earth History.**

**"The Computer Virus has been Deployed, but I only hope this Restores Starfleet History to normal before something else happens to disrupt it again." Spock says transmitting the Computer Virus into the Romulan Databases with his Tricorder and the three of them beam back to the Enterprise together. **

**The Romulan Survivors had managed to send their Distress Calls before the Humans captured them, but nobody showed up to save them on the Planet Earth.**


	169. Temporal Wild Cards, part 36!

**The Romulan Wreckage from the future had the Ferengi Fleet, the Nausicaans, the Andorians and several smaller scavengers fighting over it inside the Sol System until the Romulans heard the Distress Calls coming from the Planet Earth before Captain Kirk's Enterprise defeated them.**

**"Why do they keep Stealing this Earth Space Debris for?" Chief Engineer Scott asked.**

**"The Space Debris is a mixture of both Earth Technology and Romulan Technology." Mister Sulu answered checking the Sensor Scans to figure it out for himself.**

**"Scavenging Romulan Debris inside Starfleet Space, well then, Contact Captain Kirk about this and go to Red Alert Laddies, we can't let this continue much longer." Mister Scott Proclaimed. **

* * *

**The Constitution Class Starship had the Romulan Empire convinced that someone was planning to invade them from the Planet Earth and they needed to save themselves at any cost!**

**Captain James Kirk's Enterprise was more powerful than both the Klingons and the Romulans combined, but Starfleet knows nothing about Skynet's Terminators as they attacked the United States Army for the Romulan Technology. **

**Spock had just called the Enterprise to beam them up when the Army Base that they are sneaking around inside was attacked from the outside causing alarms to sound everywhere.**


	170. Temporal Wild Cards, part 37!

**The Romulan Nero had been only a handful of Survivors pulled into the Late 20th Century Earth Orbit and captured by the American Military Forces.**

**The 15 Terminators had taken his Romulan Crew alive by knocking them unconscious and killing anything that got in their way.**

**Nero had headache and zero chances of escaping the Skynet Terminators that are Demanding Information about the Romulan Technology from him. **

**The Civilian Jeep Wagoneer Vehicles had blasted their way inside the Army Base with AK-47 Rifles and allowed the Terminators to storm the place with their Human Hired Guns looting everything in sight to cover them capturing the Romulans in the confusion caused by the attack. **

* * *

**Captain James Kirk and Spock are beaming into the Transporter Room.**

**"Medical Team to the Transporter Room!" Lt. Kyle yelled as he saw Captain Kirk had been shot down on the Planet Earth. **

**"What in Blue Blazes happened down there?" Doctor McCoy Demanded as his Medical Staff got Captain Kirk to Sickbay.**

**"It appears that the Army Base we were investigating was ambushed by Human Augments from the Eugenics Wars and we wandered right into the middle of it." Spock stated puzzledly at what happened down there.**

**"Are you telling me the Eugenics Wars are happening on the Planet Earth right now?" Doctor McCoy asked alarmedly.**

**"I am sure of it, but Captain Kirk's Life is more important to 'Saving Human History from the Romulans' at the moment, I will leave you to your work, Doctor." Spock Responds and heads back to his post knowing Jim is in good hands. **

**Doctor McCoy saves Captain Kirk's Life using Human Blood Transfusions to keep him stable while he worked on him carefully. **


	171. Temporal Wild Cards, part 38!

**Location: Planet Earth**

**Year: 2002 AD**

**Skynet had learned enough to know that the Romulan Nero was the key to controlling the Romulan Invasion 12 years ago and began construction of the Bioelectric Time Machines needed to transport the Terminator Units into the year 1990 to Retrieve the Romulan Nero for itself.**

The Terminators had orders to Protect the Romulan Nero and begin Construction of several Terminator Factories in the past to help the Romulan Invasion Plans knowing it will delay any actions against Skynet Forces inside the future because of it.

* * *

Without anyone with knowledge of the Skynet Terminators, the Local Police Departments are overwhelmed fighting against them and the American Armed Forces are soon fighting thousands of T-400 Terminators, but the Clankers are not very smart killing machines as they defeated their enemies by their strength and their large numbers alone.

However the American Armed Forces had the advantage of still having their full military resources because Judgment Day never happened yet and the American Air Force can send in F-16 Aircraft to wipe out the Terminator Ground Forces before they figured out what was going on around them.

The T-800 Terminators are sneaking the Romulan Nero's Crew into hiding when the Automated Terminator Factories are being destroyed and the American Armed Forces realized that whoever was behind the whole thing had escaped beforehand.

The T-400 Terminator Debris was researched by the American Government and nobody had any clue who made the killing machines that came after them at all!

The Skynet Technology was too advanced and some thought that the Romulans constructed it against them because of their escaping during the Robotical Invasion happening.


	172. Temporal Wild Cards, part 39!

**Location: Planet Earth**

**Year: 1990**

The Romulan Nero was surprised by the fact that his crew had been captured by Living Machines called Terminators offering them protection in exchange for information on Romulan Technology.

Nero agreed to their terms remembering how hard it was for the Humans trying to destroy the Terminators to stop them in the first place and knowing escape was hopeless anyways because of it!

* * *

Acting Captain Spock had recorded the Sensor Readings of the T-400 Terminators that appeared on the Planet Earth and was deciding what to do about the Automated Robotical Weapons recovered by the American Armed Forces.


	173. Temporal Wild Cards, part 40!

The Super Soldier Research that would start the Eugenics Wars in the future begins as the Skynet Terminator Threat spread across the United States of America at random locations.

After the American Armed Forces had trashed the T-400 Terminator Army with their Air Support and found the Automated Terminator Factory hidden nearby inside the Abandoned Warehouse, the Super Soldier Research was developed to deal with the Terminators in Hand to Hand Combat Strength hopeful to save lives against the War Machines.

The Human Augments turned out to be 'Uncontrollable Cannon Fodder' with Super Strength and Ambitions that nobody saw coming until they turned on the rest of Humanity in the middle of the Romulan Invasion for the Technology to Conquer the universe for themselves.

However with the Romulans working with the Skynet Terminators, the Human Augments are caught inside the crossfire between the Romulans and the rest of Humanity on the Planet Earth.


	174. The Eugenics Wars, part 1!

The Skynet Terminators had taken the Romulans to their own Safe House as they went into hiding from the American Government.

Rebuilding the Cyberdyne Corporation that Developed the Skynet Defense Computer Network was not easy for the Terminators as they tried to avoid the Police Forces leading the Military right to them.

The Terminators took several legal jobs within the United States to cover their financial needs as they keep away from Criminal Factions where stealing the Criminal Funds would bring the Police Departments hunting for them while they had the Romulans hidden inside their Safe House making their objectives harder to do.

Without Greed the Terminators can raise funding for themselves unagingly for two hundred years if they needed to do it and still keep themselves hidden among Humanity in the future without Starfleet realizing that they are there!

* * *

The Romulans discovered the blueprints for the T-400 Terminators and the T-500 Terminators Downloaded into their Computer Networks as they tried to figure out what was going on.


	175. The Eugenics Wars, part 2!

The Skynet Terminators had taken actions to provide the Romulans with their own Outdated Terminator Technology hopeful to bring the Romulans down on the Humans while they Rebuild Terminators against Humanity in the distraction caused by the Romulan Invasion itself.

The Skynet Artificial Intelligence Created by the T-900 Terminators continued to seek information on Humanity in advance of the Romulan Invasion against them to learn what it was going to be up against.

The Starfleet Constitution Class Starship Enterprise NCC-1701 had gone unnoticed by both the New Skynet Faction and the Humans living on the Planet Earth as the Romulans went to war with the Klingons.


	176. The Eugenics Wars, part 3!

Temporal Location: February 6, 1812

Planetary Location: Planet Earth, Canada

Unit Type: Chrono Miner

Armament: Plasma Cannons

Affiliation: Skynet Terminators

Defensive Systems: Romulan Cloaking Device

Unwilling to disrupt their own mission objectives by having the British Troops from the War of 1812 attacking them, the Terminators quickly recloaked their Combat Vehicle and started testing the Romulan Sensors for signs of pursuit from the future as they moved into the wilderness hopeful to avoid being ambushed.

The Sounds of the 9th Doctor's TARDIS appearing is heard behind them as the Skynet Troops escaped the Bewildered Time Lord unaware why his TARDIS dropped him inside the War of 1812 beforehand.

"What do you mean not leaving? There is nothing here?" The 9th Doctor yelled at the TARDIS as it landed right back inside the same year that he left from four hours ago.

The TARDIS had only moved four hours into the future as the British Troops hear the TARDIS coming back as they run towards where it vanished four hours ago forcing the 9th Doctor back inside surprisedly as the British Troops saw him and opened fire blindly at the TARDIS hitting him in the Shoulder.

The TARDIS quickly took off once the 9th Doctor got hurt and reappeared on the Enterprise NCC-1701.

* * *

Acting Captain Spock looked confused when the 9th Doctor's TARDIS appeared inside Sickbay.

The Unconscious 9th Doctor was found inside the TARDIS and the Starfleet Crew was puzzled by how the TARDIS worked.


	177. The Eugenics Wars, part 4!

Acting Captain Spock of the Constitution Class Starship Enterprise was amazed at the Tricorder Readings he got from the 9th Doctor's Living TARDIS.

The TARDIS was Telepathically Communicating with the Vulcan Spock that the 9th Doctor needed his help while Downloading Gallifreyan Biology Files to Doctor Leonard McCoy's Sickbay Computer Database hopeful that the Humans will use the information to save the 9th Doctor's Life.

The Gallifreyan Computer Database was just as large as the Starfleet Computer Database and Spock looked amazed at it after the TARDIS opened the Computer Records for him to look over it.

Planetary Histories of thousands of Unknown Species Undiscovered by Starfleet Command and Spock had no clue where to start reading to learn about them while he told Doctor McCoy about the Gallifreyan Biology Files Downloaded to Sickbay beforehand.

* * *

The Constitution Class Starship Enterprise was in Orbit of the Planet Earth as the Romulans and the Klingons are at war with each other threatening to pull the Planet Earth into the middle of their conflict at any moment.

Captain James Kirk and the 9th Doctor are both on their way to recovery as the Constitution Class Starship Enterprise does Sensor Scans of the area around the Planet Earth for Hidden Enemies using their own Cloaking Devices to spy on Humanity.

The Skynet AI was Constructed and Judgment Day Disrupted Starfleet History as the 9th Doctor feels the Unseen Danger of the Skynet Terminators wandering around the Planet Earth unaware that the Time Lord was coming after them.


	178. The Eugenics Wars, part 5!

The 11th Doctor frowned as he recognized the Skynet HK-Tank fighting against the Vulcan Infantry.

Having Watched Terminator Movies with Rose Tyler was paying off as the Realization that General John Connor's Judgment Day was real somewhere inside the Multiverse and the 11th Doctor would soon be caught right in the middle of the Skynet Terminator Invasion of the Star Trek Universe that he was trying to save from destroying itself.

With Amy and Rory looking hopefully to the 11th Doctor to save everyone and the Interdimensional Doorway into his Universe started looking more like someone very Dangerous was behind it.

* * *

Inside the past the 9th Doctor and Captain James Kirk's Crew watched as the rest of the Romulan Captain Nero's Starship Debris Exits from the future into the Planet Earth's Orbit.

As more Romulan Corpses and Romulan Debris from the future exits through the Temporal Wormhole, the 9th Doctor rolled his Eyes in annoyance at having to clean up after the Stupid Apes all over again.

"This is a real mess here, Dumping Future Technology into the past without any regard for Historical Integrity at all! No wonder the TARDIS was pulled here...the Temporal Disruptions in the Human Planetary Development alone would be enough to change your Starfleet History beyond Comprehension. Romulan Technology falling into your 20th Century Human Governments that are fighting among themselves towards the World War Three Era is just terrifying me!" The 9th Doctor rambled worriedly.

The Romulan Technology was falling into the hands of several Human Factions all over the Planet Earth.

The United African Union used the Romulan Technology to create their own African Dictatorship during World War Three Reshaping Earth History with Africa being ruled by one Government Building Nuclear Weaponry against everyone else.


	179. The Eugenics Wars, part 6!

The Skynet Terminator Infiltrator Units inside the Star Trek Universe watched as the Vulcan Infantry fought the Automated Ground Hunter Killer Tank with better Energy Weaponry than the Humans in the Judgment Day Warfare Records did, unsurprisingly since the Humans Steal Skynet Plasma Rifles instead of Developing Energy Weaponry on their own.

The lack of Nuclear Bombardment on Human Research Centers might change Human Weaponry Development, however, the Vulcan Species are using Energy Weaponry against the Skynet HK-Tank and still being overwhelmed regardless.

The Satellite Recordings of the Vulcans fighting the Automated Skynet Tank proved that even if the Vulcans had better weapons than the Humans, their Infantry Energy Weapons are not designed to deal with Combat Vehicles at all and only disabled it with their Grenades long enough to retreat away from it for the American Air Strike to take it out for them afterwards.

The F-16 Aircraft Evaded Plasma Lasers as they fired their Missiles at the Crippled HK-Tank and defended the Retreating Vulcan Infantry from getting killed by it.

Skynet had only sent a handful of HK-Tanks into the Star Trek Reality, but, it was enough to Disrupt the American Armed Forces away from fighting the Andorian Invasion Forces inside South America pushing the Americans deeper into chaos.

The Vulcans Continued Removing City Rubble while Recovering Human Survivors and Human Corpses from Romulan Attacked Locations hopeful that can help restore order to the Planet Earth.


	180. Temporal Wild Cards, part 41!

The Starfleet Imperium had just Named the Planet Picard after Fleet Admiral Jean-Luc Picard of the Enterprise E.

"Red Alert, Chronosphere Transportation Detected...the Romulans are attacking!" The Security Officer working at the Sensor Work Station at the Crusoe Class Colony Hub yelled panickingly as the Romulans open fire on the Automated Phaser Turrets returning fire to defend the Starfleet Colony.

"Planetary Distress Call Transmitting... Automated Phaser Turrets being overwhelmed by the Romulan Photon Artillery Vehicles...Evacuating Civilian Buildings to the Lovell Class Transporter Pad Building to save the Civilian Populations from danger." The Starfleet Officers reported while frantically working their controls in alarm.

Admiral Jonathan Carter looked around the Starfleet Command Center thoughtfully wondering how to save as many lives as he can before the Romulans Destroyed everything that stands in their way of whatever they are doing on the Starfleet Planet Picard because nobody saw their Planetary Landing Site at all!

* * *

Inside the past the 9th Doctor picked up the Starfleet Distress Call from the 24th Century as Captain James Kirk was recovering inside Sickbay.

Acting Captain Spock had already ordered the Starfleet Distress Call Traced and the TARDIS was pulling the Constitution Class Starship Enterprise across Starfleet History towards the Planet Picard.

"All Stations Report!" Acting Captain Spock Proclaimed after the Enterprise was thrown back into outer space again near the Planet Picard with everyone looking around confusedly.


	181. Temporal Wild Cards, part 42!

The Planet Picard was the First Starfleet Colony Named after Fleet Admiral Jean-Luc Picard of the Sovereign Class Starship Enterprise NCC-1701-E.

Captain James Kirk and the 9th Doctor are working out where they are.

Captain James Kirk was back in command again as the Starship Enterprise had ended up inside the 25th Century because of the TARDIS pulling them across history.

* * *

"Captain, Sensors indicate that we are in orbit of a Starfleet Colony Outpost Planet." Mister Spock reported from his Science Station.

The Starship Enterprise shakes from Romulan Disruptor Blasts forcing Captain Kirk to Order Red Alert and figure out what was going on around him.

"Sensors show 2 Romulan Starships of Unknown Designs flanking our position." Spock says frowning in confusion.

"Captain, I have traced the Starfleet Distress Call to the Starfleet Outpost Planet below us." Communcations Officer Uhura says to Captain Kirk as he nods in understanding.

"Can you hail the Starfleet Outpost?" Captain Kirk asked thinking over the Romulan Ambush worriedly.

"The Romulans are Disrupting Subspace Communications within the area." Communcations Officer Uhura stated.

"Report!" Captain Kirk screamed as the Bridge shakes again.

"Shields at 85%. Phasers are Off-Line. Photon Torpedoes Firing." Officer Hikaru Sulu says as the Romulans circled them.


	182. Temporal Wild Cards, part 43!

The Planet Picard was the First Starfleet Colony Named after Fleet Admiral Jean-Luc Picard of the Sovereign Class Starship Enterprise NCC-1701-E.

Captain James Kirk was outmatched by the Romulans and had no other choice besides retreating back towards the Planet Earth to avoid being destroyed by them.

The year was 2403 as Captain James Kirk retreated back into Starfleet Space with 2 Kestrel Class Romulan Starships chasing his Constitution Class Starship Enterprise.

The Nebula Class Starfleet Starship Fosterage noticed Captain Kirk's Enterprise first as the Romulans fired on it trying to cripple it enough to beam troops onto it.

The Starship Fosterage Destroyed both Romulan Starships as Captain James Kirk returned to Starfleet History 200 years later after the 23rd Century and the 9th Doctor was inside Engineering helping with repairs.

* * *

Starfleet Command quickly sent help to the Planet Picard and helped Captain James Kirk prepare for his return trip to the past.

The 9th Doctor was trying to avoid being noticed by the 25th Century Starfleet Admirals at war with the Interstellar Governments rebuilding themselves after the Dominion War started at Deep Space Nine beforehand because he didn't want his TARDIS being used as a Starfleet Weapon.

"This point in Starfleet History is in Temporal Flux. We need to get back to the 23rd Century and see what is going on there." The 9th Doctor told Captain James Kirk worriedly feeling something was very wrong.

The Skynet Imperium had slowly entered the Star Trek Universe after Discovering Romulan Technology was useful to the T-900 Terminators it sent through 400 years ago to the 21st Century Star Trek Universe hopeful to use the New Technology against the Tech-Con Human Faction lead by General John Connor.


	183. Temporal Wild Cards, part 44!

"This is just wrong! The Temporal Disruption of Starfleet History... how did I miss this?" The 9th Doctor rambled as he saw what happened to the 23rd Century that Captain James Kirk returned to.

"It appears that the Romulans have already Conquered the United Federation of Planets while we were travelling around the future." Spock stated puzzledly.

"Time Travel does not always make sense, someone can travel into several Alternate Futures created by their own actions and never figure out what was going on by themselves. History can be reshaped, but not always for the better and I often end up cleaning up after the chaos caused by people who have no idea what they are doing in the first place... it gets very frustrating." The 9th Doctor admits as Captain James Kirk frowns beside his Vulcan First Officer.

"Is it possible the Romulans followed us into the past and caused all this?" Captain James Kirk asked worriedly.

"I would say that is one answer for what happened here, but the Romulans don't have Time Travel Technology inside the 25th Century unless someone else gave it to them." The 9th Doctor points out to Captain James Kirk.

"You think the Romulans are working for someone we don't know about?" Spock asked the Time Lord.

"That would mean that stopping the Romulans would not stop whoever is really behind this from picking someone else to go after Starfleet History all over again, but we must stop the Romulans regardless to 'Save Humanity' no matter who is really behind this." Captain James Kirk responds thoughtfully to himself.

Everyone looks at the Damaged Starfleet Outpost being displayed and the Romulan Derelicts floating nearby the Starfleet Starship Enterprise 1701 itself.

* * *

Two weeks later another Constitution Class Starship attacks them on their way towards the Planet Earth.


	184. Temporal Wild Cards, part 45!

"Captain, Sensors Detect no sign of life on the attacking vessel." Spock reported bewilderedly.

"What? How is that possible?" Captain James Kirk demanded as they returned fire.

"The Enemy Crew appears to be Robotic Factitious Versions of Humans Developed from Unknown Technology." Spock answers while checking his Sensor Scans for more information.

* * *

The 2 Constitution Class Starships continue firing at each other as the 9th Doctor looked over Spock's Sensor Scans carefully.

"They are the same Robotic Humans that tried to kill me beforehand!" The 9th Doctor proclaimed outragedly next to Commander Spock at the Science Station.

"Mister Sulu, Escape Course, Warp 5 now!" Captain Kirk orders once he hear that information.

"The Enemy Vessel is following us at Warp 4, Sir." Mister Sulu stated.

"They are jamming our Communications also." Uhura added.

"If I'm right, the rest of Humanity are already dead." The 9th Doctor remarked darkly to everyone else around him.

"You want to explain that!" Captain Kirk demanded.

"The only reason the Robotic Humans were on the Planet Earth in the first place was to Steal Starfleet Technology from within Humanity, once they had what they wanted, there would be no reason to keep the rest of Humanity alive to get in their way afterwards." The 9th Doctor explained.


	185. Temporal Wild Cards, part 46!

The 2 Constitution Class Starships are flying Figure-Eights at Full Impulse while firing Phasers at each other.

The 9th Doctor was shaking his head in disbelief at Captain Kirk's Tactics wondering what would happen next as he agreed that dodging Photon Torpedoes at Warp 5 would never work out for them regardless and he tried to Activate the Temporal Propulsion Systems of the TARDIS to 'Save Captain Kirk's Enterprise' from whatever is going on around the Time Lord.

The 9th Doctor worked the Enterprise Controls Linked to his TARDIS Computer Network typing instructions frantically in the middle of Captain Kirk's Bridge shaking from Phaser Bombardment from another Constitution Class Starfleet Starship.

* * *

The Skynet Imperial Constitution Class Starship Diligence watched as the Unknown Human Starship continued exchanging fire with his T-700 Terminator Crew trying to destroy them.

"Hack into their Computer Systems, find out where they came from." The Terminator Captain orders as they are chasing the Humans flying Figure-Eights at Full Impulse while firing Phasers at them.

"Their Computers are linked to an Operating System of Non-Human Design blocking our Hacking Attempts. It is not Romulan, Klingon or any known Interstellar Species inside the 23rd Century that Skynet Forces has encountered beforehand... the Human Starship just opened a Temporal Portal into the past that is pulling us both inside of it." The Terminator Science Officer reported as both Constitution Class Starships fall into the Time Vortex together.

* * *

"What is going on?" Captain James Kirk demanded as his ship was pulled into the Time Vortex by the 9th Doctor's TARDIS taking everyone by surprise besides the 9th Doctor himself.

"Sensors indicate that we are being pulled across time by our own Warp Drive." First Officer Spock reported in disbelief.

"All Navigational Controls are Nonfunctional." Mister Hikaru Sulu added frowning at his controls.

"Kirk to Security, sweep all decks for intruders." Captain Kirk orders unaware that the 9th Doctor is behind what is happening and nobody else is trying to Hijack them because he forgot he was there.


	186. Temporal Wild Cards, part 47!

"Security Sweeps of all decks report no intruders." Uhura reported as the Enterprise NCC-1701 exits into the year 1985 AD.

"Navigational Controls returning to normal... checking our position now... Captain, 3 Andorian Cruisers are converging on us at Warp 2." Mister Sulu says unsure what was going on.

"I recommend evasive maneuvers until we know what is going on, Captain." Spock advised them.

"Agreed... Mister Sulu, plot our escape course away from the Andorians and engage at Warp 6 immediately. "Captain James Kirk responds trusting his Vulcan First Officer.

"Captain Kirk, you will be happy to hear that we escaped being destroyed, but I might have pulled us into the wrong year." The 9th Doctor says bringing everyone's attention back to the fact that he was there in the first place.

"Are you telling me that you pulled my ship across time without any regard what year we might end up afterwards?" Captain James Kirk demanded while staring at the 9th Doctor like he had gone insane.

"Your crew was in danger of being killed and I did what I needed done to save them, would you have done any less in my place?" The 9th Doctor asked pointedly.

"Captain, Sensors are detecting the Enemy Constitution Class Starship behind us." Spock proclaimed distracting both the Time Lord and Captain James Kirk away from each other to deal with the problem at hand instead.

"The Enemy Vessel is attacking the Andorians." Mister Pavel Chekov reported while changing their heading to avoid being followed and discovered.

* * *

Hidden behind the 4th Moon of an Unexplored Solar System was Captain Kirk's Enterprise Playing Hide and Seek with another 23rd Century Starfleet Starship full of Skynet Terminators trying to destroy them.

The 9th Doctor being right in the middle of things was nothing new to him, but having 2 Timelines reshaping themselves without the Temporal Paradox harming anything around it was and it worried him greatly.


	187. Temporal Wild Cards, part 48!

The Skynet Terminators killed the Andorians and continued their search for the Missing Time Lord that was getting in their way of Infiltrating Starfleet Territory inside the 23rd Century.

The 20th Century Andorians are no match for the Constitution Class Starship used by the Skynet Terminators as it blasted everything that got in their way of the 'Termination of the Time Lord Threat' escaping them!

"The Starfleet Constitution Class Starship Enterprise under the command of Captain James Kirk is still protecting the Time Lord Threat to the Skynet Infiltration of the United Federation of Planets." The Terminator Science Officer remarked while checking the Sensor Scans of the area for Captain James Kirk's Enterprise.

"The Skynet AI will be rebuilt inside the Star Trek Universe soon, the Time Lords must not discover it or they will destroy it. The Time Lord Named the Doctor must die before he warns his Planet Gallifrey of our invasion fleet gets there." The Terminator Captain stated.

The 700 Series Terminators all wear Red Starfleet Security Uniforms from the 23rd Century as they patrol inside their ship waiting for new order from their Terminator Captain.

* * *

The Soviet Troops had been overwhelmed as their Command Center vanished back into thin air with a handful of the Skynet Terminators disappearing along with the Soviet Buildings undamaged by Judgment Day.

The Discarded Soviet Weaponry that General John Connor's Forces found are several Outdated Rifles and Hand Grenades, but the real question was how the Soviets Transported their troops across time with their Outdated Equipment in the first place.

The Terminator Cameron stands beside the 32 year old General John Connor as they tried to figure out what was going on after the Dead Soviet Troops killed by the Skynet Forces left everyone unsure where the Humans came from beforehand.


	188. Temporal Wild Cards, part 49!

"PPSH-41 Russian Submachine Guns... all discarded when the Terminators killed the Soviet Troops... nothing to tell us more than we already know." General John Connor remarked looking over the Outdated Weapon thoughtfully.

"The Russians are more confused than we are, say they have no knowledge of any Time Travel Experiments done in the past that worked... sounds like a cover up to me." Colonel Martin Bedell replied.

Judgment Day War Year 2042 AD

General John Connor was 32 years old and about 14 years ago he had jumped into the future after John Henry.

After all that time, the Skynet Forces are finally losing the war and Humanity was overjoyed to be rebuilding their cities again.

The New Homes made with running water would give people hope after several years hiding from the machines and General John Connor needed something to show everyone that the world would be safer again anyway when Skynet was defeated.

What General John Connor never saw coming was Skynet getting help from another Dimension when the Photon Torpedoes began their Planetary Bombardment.

* * *

The 9th Doctor was shaking his head in disbelief at what was happening around him.

Something was Reshaping Cause and Effect across several Dimensions at once.

It was not the Borg, the Daleks or the Cybermen regardless of how everyone would take advantage when they discovered what was going on and tried to use Time Travel Technology to get whatever they wanted in the chaos distracting the Time Lords from preventing everything going wrong in the first place.

* * *

The 11th Doctor left Amy Pond and her husband with the Vulcans on the Planet Earth to discover where the Potential Outcome of the Romulan Invasion on the Planet Earth came from worriedly.

He found the 9th Doctor on Captain James Kirk's Enterprise in the year 1986 AD instead.

"Hello, I'm from an Alternate Dimension and you have a Younger Time Lord Version of myself on your ship." The 11th Doctor told Captain James Kirk as the 9th Doctor looked outraged at having to work with another version of himself getting in his own way all over again.


	189. Temporal Wild Cards, part 50!

**Star Trek Universe with the Time Lords still alive, Year:1987 AD**

"This is just insane, even by my standards, completely insane!" The 9th Doctor remarked working beside the 11th Doctor with the Vulcan Science Officer Named Spock.

"I must agree with this level of Timeline Reshaping being insane, but who is behind it?" The 11th Doctor responded.

"It can't be the Daleks because the Borg wiped them all out 2 years ago." The 9th Doctor answered worriedly.

"Your universe sounds better than mine because I'm the Last Time Lord and the Daleks are everywhere." The 11th Doctor admits looking heartbroken.

"It must be hard being inside another universe where the Time Lords Survived the Daleks." The 9th Doctor says understandingly to the 11th Doctor as they worked together on the Starfleet Science Station Linked to the 9th Doctor's TARDIS Computer.

"It is hard, but I think someone is working for the Black Guardian to cause all this chaos around us." The 11th Doctor admits wondering who it was that he had to stop to repair the timelines being reshaped.

"That makes sense if the White Guardian allowed your TARDIS to enter our reality to stop the Black Guardian's Plans in the first place." The 9th Doctor admits thoughtfully.

"Why do I always end up cleaning other people's problems?" The 11th Doctor asked himself.

"Maybe it has something to do with nobody else being smart enough to fix whatever went wrong beside the Time Lords themselves." The 9th Doctor joked as the 11th Doctor frowned wondering if the Time Lords really are the glue holding the universe together in every reality that he would run across.

River Song and the 11th Doctor are the only 2 Time Lords left as the 11th Doctor thought about what would happen after River Song died leaving the 11th Doctor the Last Time Lord keeping everything from falling apart again.

* * *

**Terminator Universe Year 2089 AD**

**General John Connor's Forces had been wiped out.**

**Skynet now has Starfleet Starships exploring the Milky Way Galaxy for it and can invade any Dimension it wants to conquer unchecked.**

**The Terminator Named John Henry escaped into the past, but Skynet exists in more than 1 Dimension and can warn itself about the threat if history changes this time.**


	190. Temporal Wild Cards, part 51!

**Star Trek Universe with the Time Lords still alive, Year:1987 AD**

"You linked the TARDIS Computer into Mister Spock's Science Station, very clever, this way your TARDIS can access the Starfleet Library Computer and feed it information without needing to go back inside the TARDIS for it." The 11th Doctor noticed when he found the Gallifreyan Computer Records being displayed.

"Your Gallifreyan Database is amazing!" Spock proclaimed still looking through it after hours of reading facts about the universe that nobody else inside Starfleet has ever discovered.

"Whatever is after us has never been encountered by the Time Lords beforehand, must be from another Parallel Universe that we have not explored yet." The 9th Doctor admits after searching his TARDIS Computer Records and finding nothing.

The 11th Doctor and the 9th Doctor left to check the 11th Doctor's TARDIS Computer together for some clues to what they are dealing with.

"I found our threat in your TARDIS Database right here." The 9th Doctor says pointing at the information that the 11th Doctor added on the Skynet Terminators about 13 years into the 9th Doctor's Future Timeline.

"Oh, I added that information when the Romulans invaded the Planet Earth in this Dimension because the Terminators are attacking from another universe and the Humans needed help dealing with them." The 11th Doctor explained worriedly.

"The Terminators must have gone after me in the past because you got in their way in the future." The 9th Doctor stated as the 11th Doctor nods in agreement.

* * *

**Star Trek Universe with the Time Lords still alive, Year:2000 AD**

**Amy Pond and Rory Pond waited with Commander T'Vor for the 11th Doctor to return for them knowing that he was their only hope of 'Saving the Planet Earth' before something worse happened.**

The Skynet Prism Tank from the Red Alert Universe ambushed the Vulcan Convoy as their Disruptor Cannons returned fire destroying the Skynet Vehicle immediately.

The sound of the Doctor's TARDIS is heard and the 4th Doctor appears inside the war zone walking beside the White Guardian glancing around bewildered together.

"This chaos all over the Planet Earth is your mission to correct, beware the Black Guardian." The White Guardian stated and disappeared leaving the 4th Doctor by himself in the middle of the war zone.


	191. Temporal Wild Cards, part 52!

The 4th Doctor frowned at the Destroyed Ruins all around him as he pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver to scan the area unsure what was going on.

"The Humans are fighting the Romulans and some Technological Unknown Faction that the Time Lords have never recorded beforehand." The 4th Doctor told himself reading his results from his Sonic Screwdriver curiously.

The White Guardian had left the 4th Doctor wandering around inside a war zone by himself to hopefully give Humanity someone to study the Skynet Technology without turning to the Vulcans for help.

The Vulcan Infantry scattered for cover as the HK-Tank was hit by the F-16 Aircraft Squadron sent to give them Air Support.

* * *

The HK-Tank turned towards the sky searching for what was firing Missiles at it and fired Missile Launchers at the F-16 Aircraft in Self-Defense of itself.

The F-16 Aircraft bank sideways and climb upwards to avoid being blasted down giving the Infantry Units the time they needed to attack the HK-Tank while it is distracted by their Air Support.

The Particle Rifles fired blindly at the Automated Skynet Tank and they scattered for cover as it returned fire on them hopeful that their Air Support would be more helpful against the thing before it killed them.

Several Scorch Marks created by the Vulcan Particle Rifles had the HK-Tank still overwhelming the ground troops regardless and everyone was retreating once they realized their weaponry was not working.

* * *

The Vulcans fled in terror as their Infantry Forces realized how outgunned the HK-Tank has them and left their Human Air Support to cover them running for their lives.


	192. Temporal Wild Cards, part 53!

The 4th Doctor watched the Vulcans run for their lives from the Automated Skynet Tank moving towards him in growing alarm as it was killing everyone in sight with Plasma Cannons.

The HK-Tank was killing everyone in sight and the 4th Doctor scrambled for some hiding place to avoid it.

The 4th Doctor fled blindly searching for his TARDIS and went into the first Building he saw instead.

It was some Abandoned Shopping Center that looked like Looters had ransacked the place earlier and left the Broken Windows behind for anyone to steal whatever was left afterwards.

"This really looks troubling... if the Humans are already 'Looting for Food' while the Vulcans are losing the warfare outside, just how bad it worldwide?" The 4th Doctor asked himself worriedly hiding himself among the Food Displays while heading to the back of the Store for a better hiding place.

* * *

The Vulcans throw Hand Grenades at the HK-Tank to buy themselves more time to escape, shocked their weaponry was useless against it and too scared to reason out where they are going turned into scattered panicking.

The Vulcan Infantry was soon useless as more Skynet Forces started appearing inside the United States of America.

* * *

The Female Skynet Terminator was dressed in the Green Battle Dress Uniform and looked like some Human American Soldier cut off from her own platoon when the Vulcans meet her.

She asked the Vulcans for directions to the nearest Military Base and left them alone to infiltrate the American troops for information to transmit back to the Skynet Terminators later on.


	193. Temporal Wild Cards, part 54!

**Unit Name: Leonora**

**Unit Type: T-800 Terminator**

**Appearance: Blonde Female, Red Eyes and White Skin.**

**Faction Allegiance: Skynet Terminators**

**Primary Weaponry: M-16 Rifle **

**Current Mission: Infiltration of American Military Base**

* * *

**Unit Name: Lydia Monopoly**

**Unit Type: T-900 Terminator, TOK 714 Prototype**

**Appearance: Cameron Philips**

**Faction Allegiance: Skynet Terminators**

**Primary Weaponry: M-16 Rifle **

**Current Mission: Infiltration of American Military Base**

The two Female Terminators walked right into the American Ranks without anyone noticing them during the Automated Skynet Tanks invading the area.

Skynet's Plans worked perfectly as the Vulcans tried to destroy the HK-Tanks it had sent to distract everyone away from checking for the Terminator Infiltrators dispatched to spy on their Star Trek Dimension.

* * *

The 4th Doctor looked up at the Vulcans capturing him.

The Vulcans quickly discover that he is a Time Lord using their Handheld Scanning Devices and take him back to the Closest Military Base for questioning.

* * *

The Abandoned Chrono Miners the Skynet Terminators left behind are found and researched allowing the Vulcans to discover where the HK-Tanks are coming from.

The Red Alert Universe that the Skynet Army was sending their Invasion Forces from would soon have Vulcan Troops exploring where the Skynet Command Center was located.


	194. Temporal Wild Cards, part 55!

The 4th Doctor was feeling sick because the Vulcans just walked past the Splattered Organs of several of their own dead troops without showing any signs of their own Emotions at all!

While this might be normal behavior for the Vulcans, the 4th Doctor was glancing around in horror at all the destruction he saw speechless that the Humans survived the Planetary Bombardment long enough to run for their lives.

The 4th Doctor needed to report the attack on the Humans of the Planet Earth to the rest of the Time Lords before whoever was behind the Planetary Bombardment returned to enslave everyone around him.

* * *

The White Guardian frowned at how the Romulans and the Klingons are being invaded by the NX Class Starfleet Starships controlled by the Skynet Terminators from the future seeking to steal their Technological Developments for themselves.

The 800 Series Terminators quickly overwhelmed the Outdated Skynet Terminators that the Romulans constructed from the Skynet Blueprints given over to force Humanity into stealing it for themselves hopeful that everyone would blame each other when the Automated Hunter Killer Machines started appearing on the Planet Earth worldwide.

The Humans would turn the Skynet Technology against the Romulans before fighting among themselves when the Klingons invaded both sides and the White Guardian continued frowning knowing the Time Lords are his only hope of restoring order to the timeline without it getting worse.

The 4th Doctor was welcomed by the Vulcan Researchers looking over the HK-Tank Debris.


	195. Temporal Wild Cards, part 56!

**Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles Universe **

**The Terminator Called John Henry had jumped blindly back towards the year 2009 with Catherine Weaver knowing that with General John Connor and Cameron both dead, they are Skynet's next target to go after. **

**Sarah Connor was looking after Savannah Weaver with James Ellison when Catherine Weaver called to check on them with the news that John Connor was dead and she was going into hiding with John Henry before Skynet came after them.**

Sarah Connor distrusted them and Catherine Weaver was convinced that the only way to get help was to save John Connor inside the past before Skynet killed him.

Catherine Weaver's Plan was very simple, Kidnapping Andrew Goode and his Turk Computer Research inside the past to lure the Connor Family towards her.

Shortly after Sarah Connor burned down Andy Goode's House, John Henry showed up and offered to buy the Turk from Andy Goode getting him moved into Catherine Weaver's Safe House to rebuild it.

Andy Goode telephones Sarah Connor to let her know that someone is buying his Turk and Sarah Connor mistakes John Henry for the Terminator Cromartie when she saw him talking with Andy Goode before leaving to warn John Connor and his Terminator Protector Cameron.

* * *

Dmitri Shipkov frowned as he discovered someone else was buying the Turk from Andy Goode and he still needed to pay the money for the people that helped bring his sister into the country.

Desperate for the money Dmitri Shipkov told Margos Sarkissian about the Turk and Andy Goode hopeful to save his family from being killed.

Catherine Weaver killed Margos Sarkissian's Men and scared Andy Goode to death when he found out what kind of Terminator Catherine Weaver really was from her saving his life.

"What do you want with my Turk?" Andy Goode asked Catherine Weaver fearfully.

"We are only using the Turk as bait and it is working better than expected." Catherine Weaver stated glancing down at the Dead Criminals at her feet and Andy Goode gulps remembering how deadly Catherine Weaver really was when she was threatened.


	196. Temporal Wild Cards, part 57!

**Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles Universe **

**Andy Goode was looking at the Skynet Programming Codes with John Henry amazed at how more advanced it was compared to his own Turk Programming Codes.**

"We could really use your Computer Programming Skills when you realize that we are not your enemies." John Henry told Andy Goode watching his reactions.

"Why are you interested in my Computer Programming Skills?" Andy Goode asked worriedly.

"Inside the future an Artificial Intelligence Named Skynet will start the war against Humanity with Nuclear Warheads and your Computer Skills will be useful at Reprogramming Terminators into our ranks." John Henry explained his plans to Andy Goode hopeful to gain his trust.

* * *

Derek Reese had followed Andy Goode to Catherine Weaver's Safe House and was quickly captured by the 1,001 Series Terminator Called Catherine Weaver.

"I must say that I was not expecting John Connor to send anyone into our ambush knowing it was coming." The Catherine Weaver Terminator remarked amused at how easy it was to capture Derek Reese alive while Derek Reese cursed himself for walking into a trap by going after Andy Goode without orders.

John Henry and Catherine Weaver decided to take Andy Goode into hiding with them before leaving Derek Reese tied up for John Connor to find after they left.

* * *

"Who is this?" Sarah Connor asked discovering Derek Reese tied up in the chair still gagged when they stormed Catherine Weaver's Safe House searching for Andy Goode and the Turk.

"Lieutenant Derek Thomas Reese, Human Resistance Soldier Assigned to the Supply Collecting for the Safe House that we were going to get the Fake Identification from." Cameron stated looking him over.

"This is one of my Resistance Soldiers from the future?" John Connor asked looking Derek Reese over carefully.

"Correct, we need to debrief him about what happened here." Cameron responded taking Derek's Gag off.

"The Metal is getting away with Andy Goode and the Turk!" Derek Reese screamed panicking.

"Which direction?" Sarah Connor demanded worried about Andy Goode after noticing the Dead Bodies hidden inside the next room that they searched earlier.

"I don't know...they just tied me up and took off without me!" Derek Reese says panicking that Skynet might be starting Judgment Day because he lost Andy Goode's Turk.

"What Happened?" John Connor, Sarah Connor and Cameron demanded together.

"It was an ambush! Liquid Metal just captured me and left with another Terminator studying the Turk Computer Programming while comparing it to the Skynet Computer Programming that they already had here!" Derek Reese talks frantically glancing all over the room.

"Skynet Research Base...we must have just missed them kidnapping Andy Goode." Cameron stated without any emotions and knowing that they are no match for the 1,000 Series Terminator that left before they showed up.


	197. The Time Lords, part 1!

**"Alert, Chronosphere Activation Detected!" The Computer stated and the 4th Doctor checked what was going on.**

5 of the 600 Series Terminators appeared from the Red Alert Universe and started attacking every Human that crossed their path.

"What are they?" The Human Troops asked themselves hiding behind the wreckage of several Romulan Tanks destroyed by the Vulcans beforehand.

"No clue, they have Miniguns shooting at us and look like Robotic Soldiers...Romulan Super Weapons maybe?" The American Troops debated among themselves.

"Just Radio for help already...Stop using the Radio...they are tracing our Radio Signals... everybody run for your lives!" The Humans are gunned down by the Skynet Terminators as more of the T-600 Terminators appeared from another Chronosphere Transport into the Star Trek Universe.

* * *

**"The Timeline where General John Connor died from our Photon Torpedo Bombardment has vanished... he is no longer in the same location...we are running Sensor Sweeps now." The Skynet Starship reported after returning to the Terminator Universe to discover it had changed on them. **

**"The Daleks are attacking Skynet Starships for our technology...Terminate the Daleks on sight." The Skynet AI orders unaware of the Time War going on between the Daleks and the Time Lords.**

* * *

The 3rd Doctor frowned as the Starfleet Constitution Class Starship Enterprise appeared in orbit around the Planet Earth inside the year 1756 AD and the Time Lords sent him to investigate it.


	198. The Time Lords, part 2!

"This is just typical of the Time Lords to send me to clean up the mess of my future selves!" The 3rd Doctor protested when he detected the future version of his own TARDIS nearby.

"This is Captain James Kirk of the Federation Starship Enterprise calling the Time Lord Named the Doctor, your future selves have been expecting you." The 3rd Doctor frowned as he listened and sighed to himself.

"This is the Doctor, your message is acknowledged and I'm sending Transporter Coordinates to you now." The 3rd Doctor responded and his TARDIS was beamed onto the Enterprise to avoid panicking them.

The 11th Doctor watched as the 3rd Doctor's TARDIS appeared inside the Transporter Room.

"It looks the same as your TARDIS on the Bridge." Mister Spock pointed out while checking his Tricorder Scans.

"It is the same TARDIS, it just came here from the past...meaning your Tricorder Scans of this TARDIS will be identical to the ones that you took earlier on the other TARDIS beforehand." The 11th Doctor remarked glancing at the Vulcan First Officer blinking in surprise as Spock started trying to confirm it was the same TARDIS for himself.

"How does bringing Identical Time Machines onto the Enterprise and interacting with several versions of ourselves help the Time Lords?" Spock asked the 11th Doctor bewildered.

"We are not dealing with normal occurrences, we need help from the other dimensions to repair the damage done to your Starfleet History." The 11th Doctor explained watching the 3rd Doctor exit the TARDIS towards them.

"Well, what is going on here?" The 3rd Doctor asked.

"We need to bring the Enterprise to the Planet Gallifrey and show them our Sensor Records of what happened." The 11th Doctor stated and the 3rd Doctor looked alarmed.

"What happened to justify bringing Captain James Kirk to the Planet Gallifrey?" The 3rd Doctor demanded.

"Human History is falling apart and we need the Time Lords to help us fix it!" The 11th Doctor proclaimed and the 3rd Doctor frowned unsure if the idea will work for them.

"The Time Lords might not agree to your intervention without proof that it concerns them." The 3rd Doctor warns the 11th Doctor who glanced over at Spock watching his reactions carefully.


	199. The Time Lords, part 3!

The 11th Doctor, the 9th Doctor and the 3rd Doctor all meet each other beside Captain James Kirk.

"These Robotic Super Soldiers are Human Technology from another dimension." The 11th Doctor says pointing to the Sensor Scans of the Skynet Terminators Impersonating Starfleet Officers from the 23rd Century.

"Starfleet Command must be warned about this!" Captain James Kirk proclaimed.

"You didn't tell them that the Romulans are overthrowing the United Federation of Planets?" The 3rd Doctor asked the 11th Doctor and the 9th Doctor as Captain James Kirk looked alarmed at the news.

"We thought that Captain James Kirk didn't need to know too much about his own future." The 9th Doctor stated pointedly at the 3rd Doctor.

"I didn't realize." The 3rd Doctor says shaking his head at the dumb mistake he made.

"We have 3 versions of the same TARDIS on this Starfleet Starship Enterprise and the Time Lords are going to notice something is going on sooner or later." The 9th Doctor points out knowingly as the 3rd Doctor admits defeat quietly to himself.

"We must take the Enterprise to the Planet Gallifrey to help restore the Starfleet Timeline." The 9th Doctor says as the 3rd Doctor frowned unsure of how the rest of the Time Lords will react to the idea.

* * *

The Dalek Patrol of several Golden Flying Saucers watched as the Constitution Class Starship appeared from the future and attacked the Daleks with their Phaser Weaponry.

The Skynet Constitution Class Starship turned right as the Dalek Fleet returned fire with their Laser Cannons and scattered away from the Phasers blasting them apart.

The Daleks are hunted down by the Skynet Warship and the Skynet Terminators left at Warp Speed to Destroy Captain James Kirk's Flagship inside the 21st Century before it discovered where the Skynet Command Center inside the Star Trek Universe was hidden to save themselves.

**"Accessing Starfleet Records of Captain James Kirk of the Constitution Class Starship Enterprise." The Skynet Terminators stated as they searched the Stolen Starfleet Computers of their ****Constitution Class Warship**.

**The Skynet Terminators overpowered the Human Crew during infiltration and integrated the Skynet Artificial Intelligence Programming into the 23rd Century Starfleet Computers hopeful to steal the M-5 Artificial Intelligence for use against the Starfleet Armada chasing after them. **

**"Captain James Kirk has Time Travel Equipment given to him by the Time Lord Doctor and he is now a bigger threat to our goals of Rebuilding Skynet!" The Skynet Terminators proclaimed. **


	200. Temporal Wild Cards, part 58!

John Connor frowned as his mother demanded answers from Derek Reese about Andy's Turk Computer.

"Skynet must have already been aware of the Turk before Derek Reese walked into the Terminator Ambush." The Female Terminator Cameron stated knowingly.

Without any leads to follow, the search for the Turk went nowhere and the Connor Family went back into hiding from the Skynet Forces all over again.

* * *

Two weeks later had the Skynet Terminators contacting the Kaliba Group seeking information on what was changing their future inside the past.

The Skynet Terminators still got pulled into the Red Alert Universe, but the Time Lords came to the Terminator Universe that they left behind to investigate the Dimensional Rifts opened by the Bad Wolf Corporation to save themselves from the Daleks and the Cybermen chasing them.

The Meta-Crisis Doctor and Rose Tyler glanced around the City Ruins of the aftermath of Judgment Day in disbelief.

"What did this?" Rose Tyler asked terrified at the destruction around her.

"The Nuclear Bombardment suggests Human Weaponry Origins, this was done by some Internal Planetary Conflicts like World War Three gone very wrong and something is moving towards us... we need hiding places." The Meta Crisis Doctor responds waving his Sonic Screwdriver around.

"That Broken Skyscraper over there. Come on!" Rose Tyler says and started running towards the thing like crazy.

The uneven ground made running hard as the two of them zigzagged between broken vehicles and glanced at the HK Tank appearing behind them.

"That is an Automated Robotic Tank, my Sonic Screwdriver is scrambling the control interface and forcing it to reboot itself, at least that is what I'm trying to do before it opens fire on us, I'm not sure if this is working yet... Incoming Missiles, Run Rose! Just keep running!" The Meta Crisis Doctor rambled pointing his Sonic Screwdriver at the HK Tank searching for them.

The Meta Crisis Doctor didn't tell Rose Tyler that the HK Tank was not the source of the attack on them because he was busy trying to scramble all Computer Technology in the area to cover their escape.

* * *

The Flying Hunter Killer Crashed into the ground as the 10th Doctor Clone was knocked off his feet by the explosion beside Rose Tyler.

The Human Resistance Forces quickly found them unconscious when they checked the cause of the explosions.

"We have two Human Survivors over here and some handheld device that I have never seen before." The Resistance Soldier reported.

"It looks Electronic, Signaling Device maybe?"Another Resistance Officer asked.

The Sonic Screwdriver was taken apart and studied by the Human Resistance Movement for two weeks.

"This is not Skynet Technology, it is a Sonic Wave Manipulation Device made of Human Construction, extremely more advanced than everything the machines are throwing at us technologically." The Research Staff reported.

"Their Interrogation was pointless! They are British Scientists that know nothing about Judgment Day or Skynet at all!" Derek Reese complained to his younger brother.

"We lost Communications with the rest of the World Governments after Judgment Day, seems the British Government don't have a clue about Skynet yet because of the Communications Blackouts going on." Kyle Reese responded.

"Makes sense, keep everyone in the dark and they blame each other when their World Governments start falling apart on them in the aftermath of the Nuclear Bombardment Worldwide. Skynet must be hoping that Humanity turns on each other before they figure out the machines are taking over the planet and start working together." Derek Reese pointed out thoughtfully to his younger brother.

"What about our other prisoner?" Kyle Reese asked.

"Skynet put a price on John Connor's head as soon as it found out that he was here, he is a Skynet Target because his family works inside the Resistance Intelligence Network and our Radio Transmissions gave away his location to the enemy. Turns out this John Connor was reported missing years ago and nobody found him until he showed up wearing your coat." Derek Reese answers.

"Typical, first kid steals my coat and his family works for Military Intelligence. Think Skynet tried to kidnap him for information?" Kyle Reese asked worriedly.

"Given how little information he gave us, someone definitely trained him against interrogation tactics and with Skynet hunting him, it makes too much sense in hindsight to be by mistake." Derek Reese says frowning to himself.

* * *

"We finally decided that you are not a threat to us and you are free to go." Allison Young told Rose Tyler and the 10th Doctor Clone.

"What is going on here?" Rose Tyler snapped at Allison Young having had questions put to her and nobody explaining what was going on for days.

Rose Tyler and the 10th Doctor Clone are shocked by how the Skynet Defense Computer turned on Humanity Creating Automated Killing Machines to wipe everyone out.

Judgment Day being explained made everything clear for both Rose Tyler and the 10th Doctor Clone as they listen quietly in terror together.


	201. Temporal Wild Cards, part 59!

**Location: Red Alert 3 Universe, Year 1986 on the Planet Earth.**

The Infantry Platoon of about 20 American Soldiers marched together firing at the Skynet Terminators pulled into the Red Alert Universe by the Soviets.

"Scatter!" The Platoon Leader yelled as the Skynet Terminators turned their Plasma Rifles against the American Forces.

"What are they?" The American Troops asked themselves as their Assault Rifles didn't stop the Skynet Terminators overwhelming their numbers and everyone started running for their lives in terror.

"All Infantry Weaponry are useless, I'm ordering full retreat!" The American Platoon Leader screamed into his Combat Radio hopeful that his Peacekeeper Units follow their orders.

The American Peacekeeper Forces had their own Police Riot Gear, their own Shotguns, their own Assault Rifles and several Hand Grenades to keep order.

The Soviet Dimensional Jumpers quickly returned home with the secrets of their Nuclear Power Knowledge to discover that Albert Einstein had vanished from their recorded history and they are the only ones who know about the Nuclear Technology because of it!

The Aftermath of the Soviets Developing Nuclear Power and the Skynet Terminators Starting Judgment Day left Humanity losing before they even discovered where the Skynet Technology came from in the first place.

* * *

**Location: Red Alert 3 Universe, Year 1988 on the Planet Earth.**

**"Chronosphere Experiment Initializing, Temporal Rift Establishing, Target Year 1925. We must capture this Professor Albert Einstein for the Soviet Union before the Skynet Uprising against Humanity happens! That is your mission, Comrade Boris, good luck!" The Soviet Commander proclaimed before Boris vanished into the past forever and the Soviet Researchers worked their computers hopefully.**

**"Chronosphere Energy Discharged... Power Supply Disrupted... Electricity Failing all over Soviet Territory... two hours to full restoration... The Radar Systems are all down, Send The Infantry Patrols Outside Now!" The Soviet Research Team Panicked among themselves realizing they are now tactically blind and the Skynet Forces are coming to investigate their Chronosphere Energy Discharge for themselves. **

**"Do you think Boris can save us, Comrade?"The Soviet Scientists asked the Soviet Commander.**

**"We may never know if Agent Boris failed, however, we can pray for the Soviet Union's Rebirth over the Skynet Machines instead." The Soviet Commander responds as the Soviet Research Team looked at each other worried that they might be killed by the blind loyal fool if they question his orders.**

* * *

**Location: Red Alert 1 Universe, Year 1925 on the Planet Earth.**

**Agent Boris appeared inside Russia before the Nuclear Bombardment caused by the Skynet Uprising happened.**

**Agent Boris still had his Soviet Uniform and the AKM Assault Rifle while he was standing in the middle of nowhere frowning to himself. **

**Best way to get help was to tell the Soviet Union about Albert Einstein and hope the Future Soviet Technology that Agent Boris had was useful enough preparing everyone for the Skynet Uprising before it happened. **


	202. Temporal Wild Cards, part 60!

**Location: Red Alert 1 Universe, Year 1925 on the Planet Earth.**

**Agent Boris appeared inside Russia before the Nuclear Bombardment caused by the Skynet Uprising happened.**

**Agent Boris still had his Soviet Uniform and the AKM Assault Rifle while he was standing in the middle of nowhere frowning to himself. **

**Best way to get help was to tell the Soviet Union about Albert Einstein and hope the Future Soviet Technology that Agent Boris had was useful enough preparing everyone for the Skynet Uprising before it happened. **

**The Soviet Union having learned about Agent Boris, Researched his AKM Assault Rifle from the future and started looking into Albert Einstein.**

* * *

**The Skynet Technology that started appearing confirmed everything that Agent Boris told the Soviet Union about the Machine Uprisings in the future.**

**However, once Albert Einstein and Adolf Hitler both vanished, the Skynet Terminators Constructed Nuclear Power for themselves to overwhelm everyone else.**

**Worldwide Human Resistance Movements fought the Skynet Uprising together as World War Two never happens because of the shared threat of the Skynet Invasion Forces.**

**The Red Alert Universe was losing to the Skynet Terminators while trying to Develop Chronosphere Technology inside the 1930's to transport objects across time.**

* * *

**The Soviet Agent Boris had no clue how the Chronosphere Technology worked, but, he told the Soviet Union how he used the Chronoshere Generator to travel into the past regardless trying to explain where he came from.**

**The Soviet Research Staff didn't have the Technological Development to Build Working Chronosphere Generators and they needed to steal the Chronosphere Blueprints being used by the Skynet Research Centers instead to start their own Time Travel Experiments. **

* * *

**The European Alliance Forces had been ambushed by the Skynet Forces and started their United Resistance Movement using Leftover World War 1 Equipment to defend themselves.**

**"Report." The Romulan Commander stated watching the Planet Earth appear from his Command Chair.**

**"The Dimensional Rift has closed behind the fleet. The Planet Earth is now within Sensor Range." The Romulan Science Officer reported.**

**"Planetary Defenses?" The Romulan Commander demanded.**

**"None detected, Humanity appears to be a Pre-Warp Civilization." The Romulans discovered. **

**"Dimensional Rift Reopening, Skynet Controlled Oberth Class Starship Attacking!" The Romulans returned fire.**

**The 3 Romulan D-7 Class Starships turn around to destroy the Oberth Class Starship attacking them. **

**"The Skynet 600 Series Terminators are beaming over to Commandeer Engineering and our Shields are gone, 2 more Skynet Controlled Starships are appearing. D-7 Class Klingon Starships this time." The Skynet Fleet of two D-7 Class Starships and 1 Oberth Class Starship continued exchanging fire with the Romulans. **


	203. Temporal Wild Cards, part 61!

**Location: Planet Gallifrey inside the Star Trek Universe during the Early 23rd Century.**

**After the Planet Gallifrey fell into the Star Trek Universe because of the Time Lord Doctor's Plan to save them from the Time War, the Time Lords quickly sent out calls for help and Captain Christopher Pike's Enterprise came to investigate for Starfleet Command. **

"Sensors show multiple signs of Heavy Planetary Bombardment...however, Starfleet Records don't show this Solar System on any of our Star Charts." Mister Spock stated puzzled.

"Can this just be an oversight?" Captain Christopher Pike asked.

"Possibly, this area of the Milky Way Galaxy was newly explored, this Solar System might not have been noticed yet by the last Federation Survey Mission. That would not explain the sources of the Planetary Bombardment that we are detecting or who was behind it since our Sensor Scans of the area show nothing besides ourselves within 2 Light-years." Spock responded checking his Science Station for more information.

**"This is the Gallifreyan High Command to the Unidentified Starship, we are under attack by an Invading Species called the Daleks! Please help us!" The Planet Gallifrey transmits to the Constitution Class Starfleet Starship Enterprise.**

"Number One, you have the Bridge, Mister Spock and I will be leading the Away Team to discover what is really going on down there." Captain Christopher Pike says heading for the Transporter Room.

"Sensors are Detecting City Ruins everywhere down there, looks like the aftermath of an Advanced Civilization hit by Interstellar Warfare and the people are still fighting whoever attacked them on the surface from the looks of it." Doctor Philip Boyce pointed out worriedly watching the Sensor Returns displaying the worldwide panicking on the planet below.

"Captain, I must point out that both the Daleks and the Gallifreyan Civilization are mentioned inside the Vulcan Mythology as being Deadly Enemies to each other. The Vulcans have debated their existence for hundreds of years because no point of origin was ever discovered for their Interstellar Warfare against each other." Spock says frowning at the facts that he knows about the Time Lords and the Daleks.

"Spock, are you saying that we just stumbled into someone else's Interstellar War?" Captain Christopher Pike Demanded in alarm as he realized his Starship Enterprise was inside the War Zone.

"Based on the Debris Fields around the planet, we are looking at the aftermath of what the Vulcan Mythology calls the Time War. It is recorded that the Gallifreyan Civilization was wiped out by the Daleks, however, given the fact that the Gallifreyan Civilization appears to have survived, our Mythology seems to be incorrect." Spock admits.

"Regardless of what your Vulcan Mythology says, it is clear that the Gallifreyan Civilization have large amounts of wounded needing our help down there! Can we really turn our backs on them when they are asking for our help?" Doctor Philip Boyce Responded shaking his head at the Vulcan Science Officer Spock.

"I never said that we should abandon the Gallifreyan Civilization, Doctor, I only pointed out that the Vulcan Mythology was incorrect about their destruction." Spock answers.

"Captain Pike to the Bridge, be advised that we might be inside the Gallifreyan War Zone with another Interstellar Species, Maintain Sensor Sweeps of the area and be prepared for Emergency Transport Procedure. Transporter Room Out." The Captain told Number One and turned towards Mister Spock's Away Team to beam down.

* * *

The Gallifreyan City Ruins had Dead Daleks scattered everywhere as Captain Christopher Pike, Doctor Philip Boyce and the Vulcan Science Officer Spock appeared with 4 Security Officers.

"It appears that everyone evacuated the City Ruins on foot, the Weaponry Bombardment has destroyed several structures used for Civilian Housing and Military Research within the area." Spock stated checking his Tricorder Scans.

"The Civilian Populations are that way." Doctor Philip Boyce pointed after checking his own Tricorder Scans.

The 7 Starfleet Officers began walking towards the Refugee Tents outside the Gallifreyan City Ruins glancing around at the Gallifreyan Robes that everyone was wearing.

The Gallifreyan Children playing together saw Captain Pike's Away Team first and soon everyone was watching them walking towards them nervously.

"Who are you?" The Gallifreyan Survivors Demanded.

"I'm Captain Christopher Pike of the United Federation of Planets. My crew detected your Planetary Distress Calls." Captain Pike answers truthfully.

"Our people are running low on food and drinking water. We were forced out of the cities by the Dalek Invasions and several of the Refugee Camps are hiding inside the wilderness. I don't know how many are still alive foraging for supplies." The Gallifreyan Stranger says tiredly to Captain Christopher Pike.

Doctor Philip Boyce started sharing Federation Combat Rations with the Gallifreyan Refugee Camp to solve their food shortage problems while Captain Christopher Pike had his Security Guards help keep watch for Wild Animals during the night.


	204. Temporal Wild Cards, part 62!

**Location: Planet Gallifrey inside the Star Trek Universe during the Early 23rd Century.**

** Captain Christopher Pike's Constitution Class Starfleet Starship Enterprise was orbiting the Planet Gallifrey.**

**Captain Christopher Pike's Female First Officer frowned as the Enterprise runs Sensor Sweeps for Enemy Vessels and Contacted Starfleet Command to explain the source of the Planetary Distress Calls.**

**The Vulcan High Council are amazed that the Planetary Home of the Mythical Gallifreyan Time Lords had been discovered by the United Federation of Planets after hundreds of years of finding nothing inside the Milky Way Galaxy during the Vulcan Exploration of Outer Space beforehand. **

The Planetary Sensor Scans of the Planet Gallifrey alone had Starfleet Command worried about the Food Shortages reported by Captain Pike's Away Team as the Gallifreyan Civilization are living as Refugees on their own world because their Population Centers are in ruins worldwide.

Handfuls of the Roaming Daleks had started Looting Gallifreyan Technology when the Gallifreyan Populations Abandoned their City Ruins to avoid being slaughtered by the Daleks and once the Dalek Armada vanished during the end of the Time War throwing the Planet Gallifrey across Dimensions the Gallifreyan High Command lost contact with their own people forcing them to call for help out of desperation for their own survival.

Lord President Rassilon felt the Dimensional Shift as the Eye of Harmony Ejection Progress started counting down inside the Star Trek Universe after the Dalek Armada vanished and the Planetary Computers took over Transporting the Unstable Eye of Harmony into Outer Space before the Black Hole Destroyed the Gallifreyan Civilization as the Temporal Stasis Field fell apart leaving the Developing Black Hole appearing on the Enterprise Long-Range Sensors.

The Gallifreyan Black Hole was now pulling itself back towards the Gallifreyan Solar System as Captain Christopher Pike realized the Gallifreyan Civilization was doomed if he did nothing to save them.

* * *

Inside the future Captain James Kirk's Enterprise was heading towards the Gallifreyan Colonies with the 9th Doctor, the 11th Doctor and the 3rd Doctor to ask the Gallifreyan High Council for help against the Skynet Terminators invading the Star Trek Universe several years after Captain Christopher Pike saved the Gallifreyan Civilization from falling into their own Black Hole.

"The Gallifreyan High Council are hailing us requesting the reason that we are inside their territory." The Starfleet Communications Officer Uhura says frowning at the arrogant Time Lords.

"Tell them that the Third Doctor requests an audience inside the Enterprise." Captain James Kirk says knowing that the fastest way to get them to meet with him was another Time Lord's Request to use his Starfleet Starship for something they know nothing about and allow the Gallifreyan High Council to investigate on their own.

Sure enough the Gallifreyan High Council detected the Integrated Gallifreyan Technology inside the Starfleet Starship Enterprise and came to investigate just as Captain James Kirk expected them to do.

The Gallifreyan High Council reacted in shock to the 11th Doctor's mind as he glanced unsure back at them.

"The Great Hero of the Time War has returned home!" The Gallifreyan High Council Proclaimed together crowding the 11th Doctor who looked bewildered at their actions towards him.

"My own people survived the Time War inside this Star Trek Dimension and they think that I saved them." The 11th Doctor told himself feeling hurt that he wasn't the person they mistake him for and knowing his own Planet Gallifrey was already gone inside his reality because of him instead.

Trying to ignore the horrible joke the New Star Trek Dimension was playing on him, the 11th Doctor explained the threat of the Skynet Terminators Invading Starfleet History to the Gallifreyan High Council and asked for their help dealing with it.


End file.
